Price of a life
by darkwave390
Summary: If you could bring the dead back to life, would you? What would you be willing to give? Adopted from Coastaltigeress.
1. auntie nia

**Hey, I sorta adopted this from coastaltigeress. I will be putting more stuff into it to try and make the chapters longer and more descriptive, but will use most (If not all) of the topics and ideas that she did. Anyway, let me know what you think and what I should include.**

Harry sat at the back of his uncles car, staring out into space. His thoughts continued to go back to the events at the DOM, Tonks fell down the long staircase and her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange walked down confidently. Walking to Harry she raised her wand as Harry stood, he would rather die standing proudly, then to cower and hand over what she wanted so desperately…the prophecy. Harry then saw his godfather come between the pair and duel with the witch, never when Harry was with his godfather did he ever see him happy, that is until that moment. Watching the pair exchange insults, curses and hex's Sirius stood and taunt his cosine, seizing the moment, Bellatrix stunned Sirius and watched as he fell through the void. For a moment, and only a moment, Harry saw Bellatrix face fall, and aura of regret took her over. Just as quickly as the it came, did it disappear. "Out of the car brat!" Uncle Vernon bellowed to his young nephew as the car came to a halt in front of the perfectly maintained house. "This summer will not be any different than the others," Harry saw something that he hated more than Voldmort, more than dementors…it was his uncles smile, the smile he wore before… "Now get inside boy." Harry did as he was told, pulling the trunk onto his shoulders, Harry went up the stairs to his room and placed his trunk in front of his bed. Walking down the stairs, he saw Vernon smile again, Harry knew what was coming, he lived with his uncle for 15 years. With that in mind, Harry then braced himself as his uncle's meaty fist connected with the side of his face, sending him down to the floor. "You think that they could stop me?" Vernon asked "You honestly think that your freaks could stop me from disciplining you?" With each word, Vernon's volume increased and his face went from a red to a darker purple. "So tell me boy…" Vernon latched onto his hair and pulled Harry to his feet, punching Harry in the gut and tossing him into a wall "What did you tell them…those freaks had the audacity to threaten my family and I." Harry could feel the side of his face swell and throb. "I don't see them, where are they? ANSWER ME HARRY!" Vernon screeched as Harry's vision began to blur, he looked for help only to see Dudley snicker and ask for a turn. Looking to his aunt, he saw her pale and walk forward, coming between her husband and nephew.

"That is enough Vernon." Petunia stated

"WHAT! PETUNIA, BECAUSE OF THIS UNGRATEFUL BRAT WE LIVED AFRAID OF THE FREAKS AND NOW YOU DEFEND HIM! WHY?" Vernon bellowed

"You won't." Petunia stated again. Harry then felt…pain, worse than anything that he has ever lived through, biting his lower lip to hold in his scream, Harry gave in and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Harry looked down and saw Voldmort, cowering on the floor before Voldmort. "Y-you called m-me s-sire?"

Harry/Voldmort looked down in disgust at the sniveling man. "There is a traitor amongst us Wormtail, you now have the chance that you wanted so badly to redeem yourself." Voldmort smiled at the sniveling man.

"Yes, I w-won't fail y-you my l-l-lord. Anything else you desire?" Wormtail asked

"For now and tell Bellatrix she did her job well the brat is depressed over the mutt's death." With that, Wormtail kissed the bottom of his robes before scurrying out of his master sights.

Harry sat straight up, which he immediately regretted. Looking around his dimly lit room, Harry noticed that someone was there, it was a girl, she had dark brown hair that fell in-between her shoulders, the girl was about 5"6 and had a healthy build to her. She also seemed to be around her twenties. The girl stared blankly out the window, Harry still couldn't see her face though. "You're up are you?" The girl asked, her voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked groggily

"Don't worry, you're safe. I sent a letter to that young woman…Tank was it?" The girl stated/asked.

"Tonks? Why her?" Harry asked

"Because," The girl turned and Harry saw the same piercing green eyes that he had. "She's the one that threatened us. Plus we need to talk." Harry's mind was going a mile a minuet, who was this girl and why did she seem so familiar?

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"You're aunt fool." The girl smiled playfully. Harry looked at her again, like she was out of her mind. Sighing, she sat down on the bed next to him. "I shaved your hair." Harry's look of confusion changed to anger. "Listen…I'm sorry, if you're willing to listen, I can prove to you that I am sorry." Harry nodded but continued to glare at his aunt. "When I was twenty, your mother and I were closer than I originally wanted to let on. So when we graduated we went our separate ways, but she kept in touch, well, she wrote one day, asking me for the key to Godric's Hollow, when I sent it, she wrote to me again. What she wrote was odd though, so I think that you should read it over." Pulling a old and ripped letter from her pocket, carefully unfolding it, she handed to Harry, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Petunia

I know that this is going to sound odd, but we are in hiding, that's not the odd part, I've seen it, James and I are going to die soon, and we are going to leave my son to Sirius. What the odd part is though is that Dumbledore will disobey our will and send my child to you. The reason that he would do this is unknown, and why Voldmort would want Harry dead is puzzling still. I know that he will not be safe with you because of your husband Vernon. So I beg you to keep Harry safe from your husband, I know that he would hurt Harry.

As for if anything could be done to stop this, it can't. I know that he would follow me, both Dumbledore and Voldmort. Just know that Harry will come to you soon. I know that we didn't always see eye to eye, but please protect my son. If Dumbledore comes to you without Harry, leave, run, just get away, he might know that I am on to him.

I wish you happiness sister.

Love Lily

Harry was in awe, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why did you do it then, why did you let this happen?"

Petunia raised her sleeve and wiped away his tears. "It wasn't my choice." Harry changed from sadness to anger and his aunt sighed again.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Harry shouted

"If you would shut up I could show you." Petunia said calmly, pulling out a wand and pointing it at her forehead, a silver string shot out and into a small vile. "Watch." Harry leaned over to where her aunt looked down, slowly a memory took her over. Harry looked around, he was in the kitchen of private drive as his uncle stormed in.

"Petunia, what are you thinking! What would the neighbors say? You need to forget about the freak you call a sister1" Vernon whispered

"Shut it!" Petunia stated looking over the note, slowly she grew paler and teared up. The door thumped as someone was knocking on it very hard. Without another word, the door blew open and baby Dudley began to cry. In walked Dumbledore, wand at the ready. The note fresh in Petunia's mind, she pulled out her wand, unable to apparate away, she would fight, something scared her though, Dumbledore's twinkle was gone, he became cold, mean, and above all angry. "REDUCTOR!" Petunia shouted, the old man easily dodged. "Accio Nia." Petunia flew at him as he side stepped, she flew into a wall, "Bombada." A small explosion went around Petunia, blew out the wall and she was forced out onto the lawn, violently she hit the ground with a loud scream as she bounced back up an inch and hit the ground again. Dumbledore kicked away her wand, grabbing her by her shirt, dragged her into the house where Dudley was silenced and Vernon was out cold. Tossing Harry's aunt onto the couch, he raised his wand, "OBLIVIATE!" With that Harry was thrown out of the memory and into his room. Harry was stunned to say the least.

"Understand Harry, after he obliviated me, he gave me false memories. I thought that you weren't a child…I don't know what I thought of you to tell the truth. He left the memories of loneliness and being in Lily's shadow." Petunia looked into her nephew's eyes. He was silent for about a minuet

"How did you end up with Vernon anyway?" Harry asked

"Well, I met him in a bar. To tell you the truth, he was the first to show me affection, my parents paid more attention to my sister than me, so I grabbed the first blimp that floated by." Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Why did he call you Nia? Also, why do you look so young?"

"You see, Nia is my real name, because Lily said I should take on a second identity, I did, I created Petunia, as to why I am not old…I am a metamorphagus." Harry looked stunned and Nia smiled. "You might be one too, so I called that Tank woman to help me train you."

Harry shook himself out of the shock. "How did you break it? The memory charm I mean." Harry asked

"You remember that howler that said remember my last? It was Lily's voice, it was enough to break the charm, as to how it got here, I have no clue." The door closed and another woman with pink hair stood in the door way.

"I sent it, Moony had a similar charm on him. Turned out Lily left that howler in Sirius room, she must of figured what Dumbledore would have done and left it for just in case." Tonks stated as she gave Harry a hug. "How you been?"

"I should ask you that after dueling Bellatrix. But right now I'm pretty pissed. Tonks, you have any clue as to why Dumbledore would do something like this?"

"None yet, but have you started to put things together?" Tonks asked.

"Now that I think about it…yeah, I started to. Like how Hagrid got me, he's a good guy, but I doubt that my parents would trust him, even if the house was destroyed, the fidilus charm should still be up, he must have put it up and allowed me to be taken. The philosophers stone my first year makes sense now, if a first year could get through, why couldn't a dark lord. The chest board, he could blow the pieces away, the potions he would know about, could of killed the three headed dog, easily gotten rid of the damn plants. And blow the door away without getting any of the flying keys. He's probably done more, I just can't think of it."

Tonks looked down. "That's not even half of what he did to you, I'll tell you more later, but now, we should get going."

"Where too?" Harry asked

"You really don't know do you?" Tonks frowned and ready for Harry's voice to raise. "We are going to Sirius's will reading. Dumbledore didn't tell you about that either did he?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Harry, you missed it." Tonks now had tears in her eyes "The funeral was yesterday, I couldn't go because the order had me on a mission. I'm so sorry." Nia placed a hand on the young woman's back to try and comfort her.

"Listen, Harry missed the funeral, but I won't have him miss the will reading, now go." Nia stated "I have to have a word with Vernon and Dudley."

* * *

"Now Harry," Tonks began, eyes still red and puffy. "Dumbledore can't know that you are onto him, he needs to think that you are still under his influence, it may be hard, but you can't be rude to him or anything. Do you understand?" 

"What if he uses Legmency?" Harry asked as they pushed the heavy doors open and walked into Gringotts.

"I'll distract him, just let me know if he does anything, I will bring a book on how to build mental shields tomorrow, but for now, you have to bear with the headmaster." Harry didn't look happy, but still nodded his head.

"Excuse me," Harry said looking at a young goblin "We are here for the will reading of Sirius Black, I was wondering if you could take us to where it is being read?" The goblin looked as if it had seen a ghost but nodded and took them to a room in the far back into the bank, if you looked at it from the outside, you would never guess how many rooms this bank did have. When they did reach the room, Harry thanked the goblin and entered. Looking around, he noticed Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Remus, Dumbledore and the Weasley's. No one was talking, it was more like shrieking when they saw Harry and Tonks walked into the room.

Dumbledore shouted for silence, and everyone obeyed, even Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Harry my boy what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked putting up the kind grandfather act. Harry turned emotionless, and said that he missed the funeral but wouldn't miss the will reading. Mrs. Weasley then stood up and walked to Harry.

"Harry dear, we don't think that you should be here you are not emotionally stable just yet." Mrs. Weasley said in a kind tone.

"Molly, Harry has every right to be here, and no one should be in their right mind right now, we just lost a good man." Remus stated hotly. Clearly he was having a tough time keeping his anger in check.

"I was only thinking…" Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by one of the last people she thought would do it.

"He's not your son. He is growing and can make his own decisions." Bellatrix stated, her eyes still closed, her arms folded over her chest, still calm as ever.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Mrs. Weasley shot back

"For one to keep my temper in check. And two, your breath reeks shit, so please do everyone a favor and stuff it." Harry grinned, Remus looked down to hide the fact he was laughing, Narcissa and Draco burst out into hysterics.

A goblin cleared his throat. "While I agree, I believe that we should start with Mr. Black's will. I Sirius Black sound of mind and body despite popular belief mainly that statement was for the first person that I will mention Remus Lupin. To my dearest friend and the last of the marauders I leave 100.000 galleons and my godson Harry please look after him my old friend.  
To Nymphadora Tonks I leave you 30,000 galleons use it well and have fun.  
To Bellatrix Black I know that you were always as was I the black sheep of the family so I have arranged a divorce for you as the head of the Black Family.  
To Narcissa you are a true Malfloy so I leave you with one of my most treasured Items," The goblin pushed a briefcase to Narcissa who opened it and found a jar of toe nail clippings. "I'm joking, throw the jar away, most of those were moms, none of those are sanitary. I have drawn up divorce for you as well, I can't have my cosine married to that git a moment longer"  
Last but never least to my godson I leave everything else please ensure Bella is cared for and destroy that tapestry. You will now be known as Lord Harry James Evans Potter Black should you so choose goodbye for now my godson.  
Sirius Black.

**What other pairings would you like to see? Harry and Bella are obvious, anyone else? Good? Bad? Okay? Leave a review.**


	2. What did you do?

There wasn't a dry eye, some were smiling, but most were crying. "Mr. Potter." The goblin began, looking up and into Harry's eyes. "If you want, you could go to the lord black vault." 

"Impossible!" Dumbledore began "I forbid it as his guardian, he is still not in a stable mindset." Molly nodding in the background, showing her support for the elderly wizard.

"There is not a thing that you could do to stop Mr. Potter." The goblin stated "Since he was named the lord of a house, he is now an adult and can do as he wishes. In accordance with the old laws of pureblood wizards, if a minor should be elected as a leader of a family, he is to be emancipated no matter what the case may be in terms of the guardian. The one and only exception comes with the consent of the one in question may he stay under his guardian's supervision, if that is the case, then the guardian would take over the title of lord black until the day that the one in question turns seventeen." The goblin visibly flinched when he saw the glee in Dumbledore's eye.

"Well, I do believe that is for the best." Dumbledore said, everyone smiling with the exception of Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco, Remus, Tonks. Harry was red in the face, calming himself so it looked like a small blush, remembering what Tonks had told him.

"It doesn't really matter what you think is the best." Harry began "I have things to do, and being lord black will more than likely help me." Tonks and Remus broke out into laughter when they saw the look in Dumbledore and Molly's eyes. Narcissa and Draco looked dumbstruck, the golden boy is defying the headmaster and Voldmort's most feared enemy. Bellatrix looked proud though.

"Harry, being the leader is of utmost impotents toward a family, the economy and even he war, it is quite the responsibility. I don't think that you quite grasp it." Dumbledore said as a twinkle appeared in his eye. Harry felt the odd sensation that he felt Like when he had the dreams before going to DOM, looking to Tonks, she got the message in an instant.

"Sir, I believe that Harry will do what he wants, this truly isn't your decision." Tonks said standing up and knocking over a chair, catching the headmaster's eye. "Go on Harry, you should look in the vault, you won't know what is in them until you see for yourself." Harry gave an appreciative smile.

"No you won't Harry, Dumbledore is right, after all, he is only thinking of your welfare after all." Molly interrupted.

"Calm down Molly." Arthur began "He is emancipated and can do whatever he wishes, our consent given or not." Harry nodded to Arthur and left the yelling of the adults behind.

"Mr. Potter, if I may," the goblin began leading Harry into the underground tunnels. "I am quite pleased that you didn't chose to let your guardian take over the vaults and Lordship, despite his looks, I find that greed, wants, and the desires of a being can get the better of any man, even one with great intentions for his kind. Besides, money means power, we can't have the Dumbledores having that much power." Harry looked down at the goblin and smiled

"He might not be as pure as one might think." Climbing into the cart, they began the long ride to the vault, climbing out, the goblin opened it and allowed Harry to enter. The vault itself was the size of a large house, bookshelves and weapon racks laid against the wall, in the center of the vault was mounds and mounds of Gallons, no sickles of knuts, just the gold coins, on the sides of the mountain, were multiple chest containing jewels and rubies. Harry didn't touch a thing though, this was his families trust fund, and was not meant to be touched unless it absolutely need to be.

"Amazing isn't it." a voice came out from behind. "and it's all yours too…"

The moment that Harry turned around, he thought of Sirius, his murder dared to show her face to him, and now she would suffer. "CRUCIO!" Harry shouted, using all of his hatred, anger and sadness. The spell struck Bellatrix in the chest, she immediately fell to her knees, screaming in pain. Not lifting the spell, Harry walked up to her, lifting it, he gave her a swift kick to the ribs, causing her to role across the vault floor. "Tell me," Harry said, crouching down so his face was inches from hers. "Do I mean it now?" Coughing, Harry kicked her again. "Tell me." Harry demanded. Bellatrix looked up, with glee in her eye. Her sister, finally snapped out of her stupid stare. "IMOBUIS!" Narcissa shouted, ropes went onto Harry, holding him in place. Stepping to her sister, Narcissa hoisted Bellatrix onto her.

"You sure do Harry." Bellatrix smiled and looked down on the young boy. "He showed such potential, in the dark arts, he could have truly been great."

"SHUT IT, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Harry shouted "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO HIM?"

"The fact that she can help drag him out of the veil." Narcissa stated, looking down at Harry, she watched as his eyes went wide.

"How?" Harry asked

"Simple, in the black family library, it makes a reference to a prison from long ago. Bellatrix did some reading and found out that in there it is like a limbo, you don't feel anything, yet you exist. Anyway, time stops in there, so everyone that was thrown in the veil, would still be alive, including Sirius. Inside the black family library, there is a book with runes drawn on it that should free Sirius, the only problem is that the one who put him in the veil has to be the one who frees him. So if you kill Bellatrix, then the mutt will stay put." Harry appeared to have an inner argument, weighing his options, and finally deciding to trust the sisters.

"Fine," Harry said, "Two things first, I want to check out the small library down here then I want Bellatrix to come home with me."

"Aren't I a little old for you Potter?" Bellatrix asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"No I like them insane," Harry stated sarcastically "What do you think, I don't want you to go running back to your lord."

"What about me?" Narcissa asked

"What about you?" Harry replied "Your dear husband gave all of his money to Voldie, so if you want any funds to support Draco, you wouldn't dare challenge me." Narcissa smirked like Bella, setting her down on her feet.

"Maybe you aren't as pure as everyone thinks." Ruffling his hair she pointed to a bookshelf in the corner and whispered into his ear. "In that shelf, there is a ritual that will bond Bella to you, it would break her bond to the dark lord."

Harry looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Let's play a game, it's called fill in the blanks. You would tell me this because…"

Sighing Narcissa looked to Harry, picking up Bellatrix's wand from the ground. "Honestly, do you ever think Harry. In pureblood family, we hold obligations to our family not just to maintain our pureblood lineage within our children, but to do what the family would instruct. Bellatrix and Regulus got the short end of the stick. Within our family, there is only two choices, to marry an honorable family, or to serve the dark lord. Andromada and Sirius took option C and left the family, I married, and Bellatrix joined the dark lord with Regulus. With our father as the lord, she still married and was forced to serve." Harry looked like he couldn't care less "Don' t you see, with you there is hope that you can change all that, if you bond her to you, she will have a semi clean slate, and can correct the things that she has done wrong. She is more than willing to do anything, I mean…after all, she let father make all these bad decisions, why won't she let you make a good one?" Harry looked down and sighed heavily in defeat.

"Where is the damned book?"

Narcissa clapped and jumped up and down. "Over their, now go. She's not doing too good." Groaning and muttering something that sounded like school girls never grow up, he searched the shelves, finding a book called marking your own, he wandered back over to Narcissa. "Ok, stop eyeing the giant pile and grab what you want. Where is Bellatrix?" Narcissa pointed to a corner, she was looking a family tapestry.

"You know, now that you are lord black, you could kill me if you wanted to, technically I did remove Sirius from this world. You could seek out justice." Bellatrix said with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Some things in life are just beyond your control. So I won't kill you." Reaching for a dagger that was on the shelf, he slit her wrist, then his own.

"What the fuck, I thought that you were going to let me live?" Bellatrix said backing away, remembering that her sister still had her wand.

"I am," opening the book to the right page, made a few hand jesters, muttered a few words, and in an instant, the two were surrounded in a bright blue light. Looking down on her left fore arm, she saw the tattoo that her former master gave her slowly fade away, leaving pale skin in it's place. The light faded as Harry mashed their wrists together. Panting, Harry watched as the slits healed over. Finally, he passed out into her arms.

Waking up, Harry found himself laying down in a dark room, looking around, he saw three figures sitting a little ways away from the bed. As his eyes adjusted, he identified the figures as his aunt Nia, Narcissa and Draco. They were asleep in the chairs, leaning on one another for support. Trying to sit up, Harry found it very difficult, as his arms wouldn't obey, looking to his left, he saw familiar pink hair and violet eyes. To his left, he saw dark hair, an extremely skinny face and slightly gray skin. Sighing, he carefully climbed out of his bed, taking care not to wake anyone in the room, stumbling slightly, he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Taking a look at the clock, he noticed that it was six in the morning. Yawning, he began with making eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. Finally, he readied the pancake mix. 'The smells bound to attract wild animals.' Harry thought as he saw his cosine Dudley walk through the door to the kitchen and begin to load up his plate, taking nearly half of what Harry worked so hard to make. Taking a tight grip on his wrist, Harry jerked the plate from his cosine's meaty fist. "Dud, I have company, I don't care if you do take food, but for Christ's sake, they have to eat too." Harry began to put the food back in it's place, he turned and saw stars as Dudley's frying pan sized hand connected with Harry's cheek.

"I don't care what mom says or if you have freaks over, I won't do what you tell me to." Dudley stated smugly, grabbing the plate once more and loading just as much food on it as he did before. Harry felt a level of contempt that he only felt toward Voldemort. Standing up and grabbing his shoulder tightly Harry spun Dudley around, taking his plate, Harry set it down and gave his cosine a hard right, knocking him out of the room and near the front door, darting at Dudley, Harry knocked him through the front door and out onto the lawn. Getting up, Dudley assumed his boxing stance, it was all Harry could do to dodge and wait for the right moment. Dudley pulled his arm far back and gave Harry a haymaker to his eye, falling back Harry saw out of his left eye that his cosine was coming again, darting forward, Harry gave his cosine a quick uppercut, not letting up Harry gave Dudley another three sharp hits to his ribs and a shot to his nose, knocking Dudley out. Then Harry heard the most unlikely thing, clapping, turning toward the street he saw a young girl clapping.

"Nice job," The girl said "couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks," Harry said sheepishly "Sorry, I don't think we've met. Can I ask your name?"

"Isis Evans." The girl stated proudly. "Thanks for that, the git has been pestering me to go out with him for a while, he even resorted to letting his little gang threaten me." Harry and the girl talked for a little while, it turned out that the two went to the same school (not Hogwarts, elementary school). "I didn't know that you lived here Harry, I haven't seen you for a while, what school do you go to now?" Iris asked

"Ummm….It's like a boarding school." Harry said

"So it's true." Iris looked a little down.

"What?"

"Well, that you go to Saint Brutus. You always seemed nice, shy, but nice."

"Nooo, they make that up. Turns out that I wasn't really wanted here. A real shocker, I'm probably only going to be home for the summer, than I'm going to go back to school. Where do you go?"

"Some weird school, just recently got transferred you know. Hogwarty or something like that."

"Wait, your going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked astonished. It was a little weird that the girl had his mothers last name, but the girl was a witch as well?

"Yeah, you're one aren't you?" Iris asked and Harry nodded "Sucks not being able to do any magic doesn't it, honestly, in America people don't tend to care."

"I can if I want. I was recently emancipated." Iris looked as if her eyes would pop out of her head.

Harry gave a small chuckle "Hey, I made breakfast, do you want to join us? Either way I got to go inside, my eye is killing me." nodding, Iris followed Harry inside. For the first time, he was taking in the girl's features. She had long light brown hair and a slim build. Her eyes weren't green or blue, but a tealish color. Her skin was soft and blemish free, just an inch or two shorter than Harry. She had a slight tan, and full lips.

"You ok?" Iris asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine, why?"

"Besides your eye, you seem to be staring at me." Harry blushed a little and tried to think of a cover story

"Um, it's just that you have something in your hair." Harry lied, reaching forward, and pretending to brush something out of her hair with his hand.

"Potter, aren't you a little young to be picking girls up off the street?" A familiar voice asked, turning he saw Draco smiling at him. "By the way, breakfast is getting cold." Turning he saw that Iris was blushing.

"That's my distant cosine, don't worry about him." Harry said. Taking Iris's hand and leading her into the house and sat her down at the table.

"HARRY BROUGHT A GIRL INSIDE FROM THE STREET!" Draco shouted upstairs. Two woman came tumbling down and straight in front of the table, both looked slightly jealous of the fact that Harry was still holding the girls hand.

"Where's Bellatrix?" Harry asked

"She's still upstairs, she won't come down." Narcissa said, still eyeing the young girl holding Harry's hand."

"Help yourself to the food, I'm going to go get her." Harry said, running up the stairs and knocking on the door. Opening it, he saw that Bellatrix was staring out the window. Taking a seat next to her he began to speak "You won't get better if you don't eat." Bellatrix slowly turned her head and looked Harry in the eye.

"Why do you care?" Bellatrix asked

"Lord Black, Hello. It's my job to take care of the family, and you aren't doing so good." Harry grabbed Bellatrix's arm and began to lead her away.

"Don't you care? About why I did it." Bellatrix asked, sitting down with Harry next to her. "Well, in pureblood, you are obligated to please the head of the house, at the time it was my father. Anyway, he told me that I had a choice, go against him and die, or marry Rudolphus, I chose marriage. Anyway, I became obligated to do what he told me, when I refused, he placed me under the imperious curse and made me a death eater. When I wasn't doing what Voldemort made me do, Rudolphus forced himself on me." Something happened that Harry never thought would happen, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Anyway, we went to Azkaband, he was cruel as usual, when we finally broke out, we went to the DOM and he recast the imperious curse on me, when you fought me and put the Curcio on me, it broke the imperious, I still couldn't risk being found out, so I fought with you…until yesterday, I was planning on killing him, and then myself." Harry didn't say anything at first just looked at her. Standing on his feet, he put out his hand and pulled her up.

"Like I said before. Some things, no matter how hard we fight, are out of our control. Sirius isn't dead. Maybe we could cure the Longbottoms with something in the library, after that, you should be good. Or did you kill anyone else?" Surprisingly, Bellatrix shook her head. "What about that trial, you were accused of murdering someone else weren't you?"

"No, I didn't, I was an accessory, I didn't hurt anyone." Bellatrix finished. "Hold still, I can heal that eye." Nodding, Harry told her about his fight with his cosine, causing Bellatrix to laugh.

"Look, your sick, I made a big breakfast, then your going straight back to bed." Harry said scoldingly, Bellatrix giggle, another thing that Harry never thought that he would never hear. Leading her downstairs, they saw something….rather special. In the chair sat a very uncomfortable Iris, Tonks on her left, pointing a light in her face, and on her right Narcissa, asking a lot of odd questions.

"What are your intentions with young Harry?" Narcissa asked sternly

"I was…"Iris began

"What our your intentions with _our_ Harry?" Tonks asked again.

"I was…" Iris began and was interrupted again.

"Oh what are you two going to say to the poor girl now?" Draco began "We were with Harry last night, he's ours?"

"Oh my god…" Harry half shouted "What you three doing to her?" Bellatrix was on the ground laughing at how quick the blush took over her face. "I leave for three seconds and you guys decided to play uber protective cops?"

"I gotta go Harry." Iris said, blushing even more.

"Oh no…Iris don't….Awww….Iris…..AWW….AWWWW!" Harry watched her walk out of the front door, following her slightly. "Wait up," Harry said, jogging up behind her. "I'm sorry, how's about we restart, this time at a restaurant?" Iris looked at Harry and laughed.

"Your family always that…productive?"

"Sadly yes." Iris laughed again and they continued to walk down to a restaurant. "Umm, I forgot to get my money…could you pay?"

"You cheap punk." Iris smiled and gently pushed him. Sitting in the booth, they began to talk, Harry was genially interested in what she had to say, which is more than he can say for when he's at school. Finally paying the bill, nearly two hours later, they walked out of the restaurant and over to a local park. Sitting on the swings, she continued to talk. "You ever try that?" Iris said, pointing to a small skate park that they recently put up. Harry shook his head as she dragged him over. "Come on, you only live once." Grabbing a rent-a-skateboard, she lead Harry to the edge of a ramp. With a small push from Iris, Harry went down, managing to stay standing, Harry went back up, then he fell. Harry's back slammed into the ground with a loud thud. "Oh Harry you ok?" Nodding to Iris, he looked to his left and saw a few of Dudley's gang standing near, smiling.

"Poor Potty, need a wittle girwl to hewp him up?" Piers mocked.

"Shut it rat face." Iris said, leading Harry to a bench, laying him down and letting his head rest on her lap. "You hit the ground hard, just rest for a little while." Nodding, he relaxed, and didn't even hear the footsteps of people coming toward him.

"You know, I didn't like that rat face comment. You could make it up to me though." Peers glared down at Harry, who returned the favor. "I'm sorry, I mean that you will make it up to me. All you need to do is open your mouth, get down on your knees and …." Harry had heard enough, with two quick shots, Piers was knocked down. Looking up, he took out a pocket knife "You'll regret that Potter." Storming off, Harry turned to Iris.

"I think I had enough fun for a day. You?" Harry said

"Plenty. I'll see you around." Taking out a piece of paper, she scribbled some numbers on it "call me if your board or anything." Iris said as they went their separate ways.

Harry walked into Private Drive and found his uncle was waiting for him. "YOU FREAK, YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT?" Vernon shouted, closing the distance between him and Harry, rising his fist only to be stopped by his wife, coming between the two. "Petunia, why are you stopping me?"

"Because fighting won't change a thing, Harry's guest attended to Dudley's wounds, he's fine." Nia said to Vernon, she changed back to Petunia , so not to shock her husband. "Harry, apologize to my son for hitting him. Dudley, apologize to Harry for taking all his food and breaking you diet." Harry and Dudley grudgingly muttered a sorry. "Now, both of you will stay in your rooms for the rest of the day as punishment." Mumbling, they both trudged up the stairs and into their rooms, Immediately, Dudley's room filled with the noise of a tantrum. Turning, Harry found that his room was much bigger, a few beds conjured and two very angry woman waiting for him.

"Harry what were you thinking?" Tonks began.

"I mean, you didn't even know that girl." Narcissa finished

"Uh…yeah, that's why I went with her." Harry replied. "To get to know her."

"She could have been a deatheater for all you know." Tonks said

"No she wouldn't. If Voldie was going to go after me, he would have used the image of someone that I trust, not some random girl." knowing that Harry was right, they quieted down.

"We were just worried about you." Tonks said looking down slightly ashamed.

Sighing, Harry lifted her face. "Nothing to worry about or to be sorry about. The end of this summer, I am going to Black Manor, then we'll look for a cure for the Longbottoms and how to draw Sirius out of the veil."

"um, why can't we leave today?" Draco asked.

"I want Bellatrix to get better soon. She might not be better for a little while." Harry took a seat next to her sleeping form, lightly blushing the hair out of her face. "Besides, I want to get to know Iris and aunt Nia. Something seems odd about Iris though, then again I could just be imaging it." Harry finished. The day went on and on. The girls eventually got Harry to tell them what he and Iris did when they went out, and Draco was actually interested in how a lot of the muggles magic worked, especially the computer and the internet. The rest of the day was spent getting to know Narcissa, Draco and Tonks. What he found out about Narcissa was that her relationship with Lucius wasn't too different from Bellatrix, both wished that they followed in Sirius's and Andromeda's footsteps. Draco seemed to like everything that Harry did, but made it clear that they weren't friends and he never wanted to be 'Yeah right.' Harry thought. When he talked to Tonks, he was revolted even more, turned out that during a mission, Dumbledore tried to get her to sleep with a supposed death eater so he could get more information.

"That's sooo gross." Narcissa said.

"You didn't did you?" Bellatrix asked. Blushing, Tonks shook her head.

"Whatever." Draco began "I was wondering Harr…I mean Potter, if you were willing to, over the summer to train with these three. If you do go up against Voldemort, you will need all the help you can get. Hell, you could bring Iris along." The three woman scowled at the mention of her name.

"If you want to get trained, you have to be up and sunrise and in bed by sunset, no exceptions." Bellatrix said.

"No problem, I'll call Iris and ask if she wants the training." Walking downstairs, Harry didn't noticed the drop in temperature when her name was mentioned again.

"Hey is Iris there?"

"This is her, who's calling?"

"It's Harry, I was wondering if you would want to come over early tomorrow, my family is going to be training. I dunno, sorta thought that you might want to come with." Harry heard her laugh on the other line.

"No problem, I'll come by at around seven, I'll talk to you then. Bye." Harry hung up the phone and wandered up stairs. He saw that there were only three beds, Narcissa laid in one, Draco in another, and Bellatrix in another. "Um, where should Tonks and I sleep?" Harry asked

"Just hop in a bed stupid." Bellatrix shot out. So, like any guy, he excepted her challenged, and got into bed with her. Tonks right behind him.

During the night, Harry found Tonks shivering and muttering to herself. Only half awake, Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Before going back to sleep, he felt Tonk's fingers interlace with his own. Whispering a quick goodnight, they fell back into a deep sleep.

**Ok, in this chapter, I wanted Harry to get the feeling of independence. If you were emancipated, then you would feel the same way. I also wanted him to stand up for himself. Before you ask, Harry hasn't totally forgiven Bellatrix, but knows that these things weren't her fault. Ok, I wrote the character Iris in here because Draco needs a girl, I don't see Draco and Hermione happening. Also, the scene with Peirs did happen to me and the girl that I am modeling Iris, so don't ask where that came from. Harry and Iris will have a brother/sister relationship. Hermione will be important to the story, but Ron will get bashed, not sure about Ginny yet. Now, I would like for you guys to vote for pairings. Doesn't have to involve Harry at all, it could be like Luna and Neville or something like that. Just leave a review.**


	3. sharing is nice!

"Harry get up, you aren't trying hard enough!" Bellatrix exclaimed, standing over Harry, they have been dueling for the past two hours, and Harry has yet to land a blow. "Do you want everyone to die? I don't have a doubt that if you don't get better, than your friends will die. No wonder why Voldemort doesn't consider you a threat" Harry shakily rose to his feet, Bellatrix saw a look of rage in his eyes, the last time she saw that was in the DOM. Harry raised his wand and fired curse after curse at Bellatrix, almost none made it past her shields, but the ones that did, she easily dodged. Harry continued on for ten minuets, showing no signs of letting up. Bellatrix fired back, but most just collided with Harry's curses and jinxes. Deciding that this was getting her no where, she charged at Harry, Kicking him in the stomach hard and fired a blasting curse point blank. Harry immediately fell back, knowing that he couldn't win but wouldn't stop trying, looking to Isis and Draco, they weren't far from Harry's determination. The fights continued on for twenty minuets, after it all Isis was able to stand, but Draco and Harry fell back and onto the dirt panting heavily. Sighing, Bellatrix shook her head, walked inside and into Harry's room. Looking out the window, she saw that Harry Isis and Draco were laying together, unable to move, barley able to talk to one another, Narcissa and her niece Nymphadora were standing close by, sweating from their duels with the kids. Reaching under Harry's pillow, she pulled out a black book, flipping through the pages, she saw that it was Harry's diary, making an exact copy and placing an automatic updating charm onto it she shoved it into her pocket and walked back outside. "Alright," Bellatrix began standing in front of the tired teens. "Harry, you did exceptionally well considering that you let your anger get the better of you, perhaps we should give occlumency another chance." Kneeling next to Harry she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You did exceptionally well with the power and accuracy of your curses, you just need to wait for your opponent to let down their defenses before you shoot like that." Blushing, Harry nodded and laid back onto the dirt. 

"Woah, what did you do to them?" Nia asked, coming out from the kitchen. Looking to the scene, the three kids had scraps, bruises and a few deep cuts. Even Tonks Narcissa and Bellatrix were hurt a little. "Hold still." Nia commanded, as the slow healing process began, muttering a few incantations, the cuts healed and the bruises disappeared. "Anyway, I came out to tell you that dinner is ready, and I am glad that you six would be starving, I made quite a bit of food." A serious of stomach grumbles could be heard as everyone rushed into the kitchen.

Walking up to the stove, everyone was severely put off. "Um…Nia" Narcissa began "I thought that you said that you cooked a lot of food."

"She did," Harry began "but the sperm whales beat us to it." Everyone looked to see Vernon, Dudley and even some of Dudley's gang in the house eating away. "Thanks though aunt Nia, it smelt real good, how's about we order out, Peony's Pizza has a thirty minuet guarantee." Harry added hopefully. Looking down the table, everyone saw how all the boys at the table were leering at the girls, Harry and Draco didn't need legmency to know what they were thinking of.

"Yeah sure, just let me do something first." Isis said, walking up to the table, shaking her hips more than she really needed to. Finally stopping at Dudley, she lifted the plate and smeared the food in his pudgy face. "That's for staring at my boobs!" Walking back just as calmly, she placed the plate into the sink as Harry laughed and Petunia shook her head, readying herself for a very uncomfortable conversation that night with her son (you know…the talk).

After making the call, Harry saw Tonks and Narcissa reciting words quietly, soon, a faint blue light was seen , just as quickly as it came, did it disappear. "What was that all about?" Harry asked the pair.

"It was the wards, we had to let them down." Narcissa said. "You know, so no one would see that we were training you." Harry nodded dumbly. Going into the living room, Harry sat next to Bellatrix and Tonks switching on the TV.

"What the hell is that?" Bellatrix asked jumping slightly when the shows started making noise, Harry laugh.

"It's the tele." Tonks said switching it to a movie. Narcissa Draco and Tonks were so involved with the TV show, they failed to notice that the pizza guy was at the door. Looking around, Bellatrix conjured a few more couches when none of the muggles were looking. Narcissa laid down next to her sister, resting her head on her lap. Harry walked in with the four pizzas and left them on the coffee counter. Watching and eating was the best part of the day, from there…it went a little down hill.

Looking to the clock, Harry saw that it was 8:00 and Harry assumed that Dudley's little gang was going to be spending the night, sighing out of annoyance, Harry invited Isis to stay, which she gladly accepted. "Um, ok, I think that we need to tell you something about the sleeping conditions. Would you mind sharing with someone?" Isis raised an eyebrow "It's not what you think, it's just that my uncle would only let me and my friends sleep in one room and I sorta asked but he wouldn't let up." Isis laughed.

"Harry, your babbling, don't worry about it, I don't mind sharing with someone." Isis said smiling, just as the worlds third biggest ass came out, right behind Snape and Voldemort.

"You could share with us." Piers said from behind, wrapping his arms around her tightly. To his right stood a smug Dudley and Andreas.

"With who? You three?" Draco asked stepping forward next to Isis protectively as Isis shoved off Piers. Stepping to her front, all eyes were on the two. "Wait, you three sleep together? Why, afraid of the dark?"

"Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend? Then it's time she stepped up to a man." Piers said, pulling out his switchblade and pointing it at Draco's throat, Harry hopped up and next to Draco, strange thing though was that Tonks Bellatrix and Narcissa made no attempt to stop Piers, they just watched, with no concern showed on any of their faces, if anything…it was anticipation.

Piers was in no way weak, he was like Dudley a boxer. With a fling of his wrist, Draco easily knocked the small knife out of his hands and pinned Piers by his throat against the wall. "Apologize." Draco stated simply, hoisting Piers in the air about two inches. Acting on impulse, Harry stood between Draco and Dudley, easily cutting off his path, Dudley began to advance, but immediately stopped when he saw the look in Harry's eyes. Stepping back, he left Piers to fend for himself against the angry blonde boy. Piers raised his feet and kicked Draco off, stumbling for only a second, Draco threw a hard right and his fist connected to the wall, leaving a sizable hole. Piers backed up and picked up his knife, Draco slowly turned to the young man and said "Apologize, this is your last warning." Isis couldn't believe her ears…or her eyes. A young man she just met yesterday came to help her, granted she could take care of herself, but no one has ever tried to help her that way, it kinda felt nice. Piers charged again, ready to really hurt Draco, however, Draco made no effort to dodge the coming knife as it went straight into his chest. Piers laughed for a moment, when he pulled the knife back he was shocked to see that the knife was contorted and bent.

"What the fuck are you?" Piers asked trembling.

"One last chance." Draco stated "Apologize."

"S-s-sorry." Piers said before sprinting out of the front door, Dudley and Andreas in tow.

"Draco…thank you." Isis said blushing.

Draco smiled knowingly. "Nothing to worry about, let's watch some more TV before going to bed." Sitting on the couch, Harry sprinted upstairs and into his room. In the next few moments, Bellatrix's pocket grew hot, excusing herself to the bathroom she eagerly opened the book.

_Ok, not too sure why I am writing it, but I thought that it might be good to let my emotions out on something instead on some of the people around me. Well, today Draco got Piers to nearly piss his pants, pretty funny. I haven't decided what to do about the whole Hogwarts situations, I could stay and train but I wouldn't have an education, but I would still have a butt load of money. I'm also glad that Bellatrix is looking a little better, I hope that she continues to get better. I guess as long as Sirius is still alive somewhat, then I don't really hate her, a part of me says to talk to her, another part is shouting that she could kick your ass if she doesn't like what you have to say about her. I guess that it is truly better to leave certain things unsaid, still, I hope that she likes what I got her for her birthday. I gotta go, don't want anyone to know what I am doing, god knows who would read it._ Bellatrix sat in thought, 'what did Harry mean that some things are best left unsaid? Maybe she could convince everyone to let Harry stay for the school year, he would be far better with them, a jelly legs curse won't stop Voldemort in any form.' Shaking her head Bellatrix wandered back downstairs to find that Isis had cuddled up with Draco, resting peacefully on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

Walking to the couch, she sat next to Harry who was still smiling at the whole incident that had taken place a few moments ago. As time went on, people began to fall asleep, no one really cared since the fat muggle wasn't due back from work until the afternoon tomorrow. Soon, Harry popped in a video and watched it with Bellatrix. About half way through the movie, Draco scoop Isis up in his arms and upstairs to bed. Narcissa and Tonks were passed out on the couches, laying next to one another. "I gotta get this." Bellatrix said getting up and grabbing a camera. Harry watched as the pair shifted slightly, so they were now holding one another, Bellatrix laughed as the flash came and stalled for a moment before popping out a small picture.

Finally, Harry walked upstairs with Bellatrix and jumped into the bed, not before looking to Draco and Isis, who were fast asleep in a similar fashion to that of Narcissa and Tonks. During the night, Harry heard Bellatrix letting out muffled cries, Harry being only half awake, acted on instinct and jumped into bed next to Bellatrix, when he wrapped her arms around her waist the cries stopped, when he let up she began to cry and whimper again. Still only half awake, Harry pulled Bellatrix closer to him before finally falling asleep.

Waking up, Harry found that he was in Bellatrix's bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back, barely above her ass. Her face was buried deep in his chest and Harry thanked two things, one was that she was still asleep…that is if her steady breathing was any indication. The second was that he was working out, so his chest wasn't bony but cut. Slowly, Harry pulled his right hand out from Bellatrix's hip. Quickly, Harry felt a pair of arms enwrap him. "Your that kind of guy aren't you Harry." Bellatrix stated, her head still buried deep in Harry's chest. "Spend a night in a girls bed and try to sneak out before they wake up." Brushing some hair away from the side of her face, Harry saw a faint grin on her lips. 'She's real cute.' A deep part of Harry thought.

'No she isn't, she killed Sirius.' Harry's more sensible side said. 'You should hate her, kick her ass you know.'

'Well, he's not really dead, just in a limbo of sorts.' Harry retorted

'No, if he's not part of this world then he's dead and can't come back, this is probably a trap.'

'No way, if this was a trap then she would have sprung it already. And we could bring Sirius back ten years from now and he would come back looking the exact same as he did when he came back.' Harry went into even deeper thought, some how he just lost an argument with himself.

'How does that happen?' Harry thought with a sigh. "Bellatrix, I'm sorry, it's just that you looked like you were having a nightmare so I jumped into bed with you and tried to calm you down. Well, you only calmed down when I held you…so technically if you didn't like this then it was your fault and…"

Bellatrix pressed a finger to his lips "I never said that I don't like this or that I don't appreciate what you did," If possible, Bellatrix snuggled closer to Harry. "In fact, I kinda like the idea that there is someone who does worry about me." Harry blushed a deep crimson when Bellatrix looked up. "Oh did I embarrass wittle Hawwy?" Bellatrix asked using her baby voice and a little grin.

"Last time I help you." Harry mumbled, looking into her violet eyes causing her to laugh even more. "We have to get to training and if your done embarrassing me then we can do just that." Harry marched out of the door, leaving Bellatrix alone.

'What the hell happened to that kid? When did he get those muscles.' Bellatrix thought blushingly 'I'm blushing…weird.' Shaking her head she prepared herself for another duel with Harry Draco and Isis.

**Ok, in this chapter you see a little Harry and Bellatrix and Draco and Isis. First off, no, Tonks and Bellatrix don't like each other that way. For those who want to see the romance develop fast, don't worry, it'll start next chapter. Also, I wanted to show that Draco was real protective about people who he cares about, so no he isn't a total ass. Anyway, leave a review with what you thought about the chapter.**


	4. upcoming changes

**It is very important that you read the message at the bottom. What you decide will change the story.** **I'm leaning a certain way, so if their isn't alot of go back to schools then he'll stay and train.**

Time flew by, before any one had any chance, two and a half months came and went. While Harry Draco and Isis showed some major improvements, they still wouldn't be able to contend with some of the higher ups in Voldemort's ranks of deatheaters and other supporters. Eventually Bellatrix came to trust Harry more and more, so to show a sign of this, she began to share information with Harry that only the inner circle would know of. The first bit shocked Harry a little, turns out that Wormtail is not as weak and feeble as Voldemort wants them to believe, Wormtail was a master of necromancy, he could bring the dead back to life as inferni if he ever wanted to, not only that, but his power in terms of dueling was rivaled by Lucius…meaning that even an fully trained auror would have quite a bit of trouble dragging him down. The second was that Wolverines and Vampires have an ancient feud going on and the thought of the two sides coexisting and working together was slim. Voldemort has already recruited the majority of Wolverines for his cause and convincing the Vampire elders to fight along side Harry, not necessarily for the cause of a better tomorrow, but for their rights to exist would easily sway them, and the fact that most Vampires despise Wolverines would only help Harry's arguments. As Lord Black, Harry would need to think of what would be best for his family and the choice to who would be their allies would not be a simple one and would include everyone. Thirdly was that Voldemort may have found a way to preserve his body and soul though dark magic and making horocruxes, that if you were to really kill Voldemort, you would have to destroy these so he will stay dead. Bellatrix reveled that he used items that caused some irony, first, she believed that he had one for each of the founders of Hogwarts, one hidden away in his old orphanage, one as nagani, one as himself, possibly an old family ring and finally in the graveyard where Harry dueled the dark lord in his fourth year. Finally and the most alarming was that Voldemort went through the ancient ritual that made him young once more, normally this would make anyone happy, abandoning your strength for youth was what a de-aging ritual would do, not this one. It allowed Voldemort to retain his strength and wisdom that he acquired through the ages and utilize it in his young body. Voldemort was near invincible, and as long as he wasn't Harry would pick himself up and fight Voldemort, holding on to the belief that one day he could be gone from this world and wouldn't come back.

Today was no exception, the three woman worked the children to the bone, Harry and Draco threw themselves face first onto their beds, moaning and groaning about their so called training. "Ok" Isis said entering the room and sitting on Draco's bed. Somehow the two of them managed a relationship through the constant training and exhaustion. "What is so bad about what we're doing?"

"Are you mad?" Harry asked. "Look at us, I don't even have enough energy to read a letter that my friends have been writing me over the summer."

"Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Draco began "Think about this for a second and don't interrupt until I've finished, how much do you really know about your friends, you know, what they are doing when you aren't around." Draco watched the expression on Harry's face go from curiosity to confusion. "I mean, who are they talking to? Do you know if they are telling you the whole truth or anything that resembles the truth at all? I mean you trust my mum, me, my cosine and my aunt because we care about you right? How do you know we aren't acting? We aren't because we training you in everything that they are putting me through, we do care about you. Now put the same situation to the Weasleys. I'm pretty sure that they waited for the ok from Dumbledore before bringing you over right? Well don't get me wrong, but why would they do that at all? If it's not safe for you to be their for the first two months then why would it be safe the last month? I have a theory that most people in your life are showing you the second face." Things slowly began to click into place, Draco was right, they were doing this so Harry would build trust in his second family. 'Why would Molly not know where the platform is (First year she couldn't find the platform) when she went to the school and had children who went their prior to Harry's year?'

"Harry," Isis began "Everyone might not be showing you their second face, some people in your life might be trust worthy."

'Don't jump to conclusions just yet Harry, I'm not too sure about Hermione. From what I can tell she helps you a great deal, I mean she practically does your homework. And she does care about house elfs, animals who have been forced into servitude, if she did know the truth, than perhaps she wouldn't be like Ron at all, trying to keep my mind focused on other pointless things like quitich and chess.' Harry thought. 'She does seem to really care for me.' Reaching over to a growing pile, Harry plucked the first letter off of the stack. It was a letter from Ginny.

_Hey Harry._

_I'm sure that you are sick of hearing this, but I want you to know that if you want to talk, yell or scream about some crap, feel free to scream in my ear. Now that I got that out of the way, how have you been? Retarded question. Well, I suppose that I could tell you about my summer. Well Ron's being a dick! He keeps trying to keep me away from Dean, he's in your grade and I like him, no one really has a problem with me dating another guy other than Mum and Ron. He even threatened for you and him to beat Dean up! I guess I can't expect much, I mean it's Ron for god's sake, he can't tell his ass from his face, the only indication for him is were food goes. I also wrote this to tell you that he is sorta forcing himself on Hermione, he's practically a stalker! The only real entertainment that happens around here is when Tonks stops in for the meetings, other than that nothing really happens. I know that not much happened during your summer, but I would like if you could write anyway. No one made mention as to when you would come down here, and this is the only way I could talk to you. One more thing…don't listen to Ron, he's being a dick, don't listen to what he has to say, I only like you as a friend._

_With friendship_

_Ginny_

The note (Which Harry read out loud) caused Draco and Isis laugh. "Is this Ron guy that bad?" Isis asked

"You have no idea." Harry said, grabbing another note.

_Hey mate_

_I'm sorry about what happened at the DoM, but you should just move on. Living in the past is something that you won't want. Sirius won't come back if you keep mourning his lost. Anyway, my summer has been great, me and Hermione will be going out very soon. Anyway, Ginny thinks that she is sooo grown up she is dating that guy Dean. I mean, the guy shares a dorm with us, god only knows what he is thinking of doing with my sister! I have your support on this don't I?_

_Write soon_

_Ron_

Harry read this one out loud once, then three times again, he couldn't believe it. Ron was such an ass, Ginny was right. All he did care about was this stupid shit. "HOW DARE HE!" Harry shouted. "THAT SON OF A BITCH, TELLING ME TO MOVE ON, THAT IT ISN'T WORTH MY TIME TO LIVE IN THE PAST AND FORGET ABOUT SIRIUS AND HIS SACRAFICE!" Harry closed his eyes and took a second to calm himself as Nia Bellatrix and Narcissa walked in.

"What's all the yelling about?" Nia asked. Tossing the letter to his aunt, the three older woman began to read it over, before you know it, Bellatrix is shaking with rage.

"Is the little moron always like this?" Bellatrix asked darkly, Narcissa sat next to Harry, rubbing his back and Nia was pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Afraid so." Harry said, resting his head on Narcissa's shoulder. "What should I write back, I can't really think of appropriate words."

"Leave it to me." Bellatrix said, taking a pen and a piece of parchment, she began to scribble down words.

"You better not talk like that in front of my son." Nia said, peeking over her shoulder, some of the words she wrote were colorful enough to make a sailor blush.

"Harry," Narcissa began as Harry's owl took flight to the Weasley's holding tightly to Bellatrix's letter. "We need to think about what you are going to do this year, I mean, you could stay and continue to train with us, we would have more time to study the black family library and bring Sirius back, or you could go back to school, either way is your choice and Draco will go with you no matter what you choose." Draco nodded in understanding, either case had major advantages. In one hand, he could restart the D.A. and get his own little recruitment going on, or he could stay and train with these three, it would make him stronger and better than simply returning to school. On the con side, if Harry went back, he would have to deal with Dumbledore and the deatheaters kids and the same thing that happens almost every year, defeating Voldemort, luck wouldn't hold him over forever, he would need skill. This would also mean leaving Nia Bellatrix and Narcissa. It wasn't a matter of lack of trust, it was just that if he left, the three would do what they could to help and it could cost them more than any of them could ever realize. Also, if he stayed and trained with three very lovely ladies, he would lose contact with his friends and this could start negative rumors that could interfere with his plans. He would also leave Isis behind, and with Dumbledore being a total dumbass (I mean he let Voldie into the school and to Harry how many times? Like four!) Isis could be hurt.

"I can see the pros and cons of both sides, and to tell you the truth it is much tougher of a decision than I originally thought. Isis, what would you do if I didn't go back to school?" Harry asked

"Um…stay here with you." Isis said with a cocky grin "What would Draco kiss without me. Besides, I have gone through the training with you, you might need me." With that, Draco kissed the young girl, causing a breath of relief from Bellatrix and Narcissa, the way that Harry and Isis teased and interacted, you would think that they were dating. (if you have friends like that, you know.)

"You can't. Your parents wouldn't let you." Harry retorted.

"Pff, I don't have parents." Isis stated. "I live on my own, long story."

Harry nodded in agreement. The look in her eyes told him to back off and leave the past buried. "Anyway, I have to go to Gringotts. Bellatrix and Narcissa are coming with me. Draco might want to come, this does involve you to a certain extent, and if he does come so are you Isis, he may need some support."

"What do you have planned Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"It's a surprise and I hope that you like it." Harry said, not sounding too sure of himself. "Nia, could you wait here, when we come back, I rather not have Vernon pull a shotgun on us for almost making Dudley's friends piss their pants…oh yeah and punching holes in walls Draco." Harry replied grinning like a fool. Draco looked away and whistled like he was innocent.

Soon, the five stood before the very heavy doors of Gringotts. Walking in, Harry approached the teller. "Excuse me," Harry said politely to the goblin. "I have an appointment with Cleftskull, I was wondering if you could take me to him." The goblin looked slightly gob smacked, it had never been treated kindly by a wizard. Nodding his head, the stubby goblin led them through the maze of doors and cubicles. Arriving before another pair of big heavy doors, Harry used his new found strength and pushed them open. 'Training does help.' Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter, I wasn't expecting you so soon." With a wave of the goblins hand, five chairs appeared before the table.

"It's like a saying, time is money." Harry replied to Cleftskull, making him grin. "These are the two lovely ladies that I would like to have divorced to their current husbands, here is all the proof that you would need to make it legal." Everyone's jaws dropped with the exception of Cleftskull and Harry at the two large stacks of paper that came down on the desk.

"Quite nice," Cleftskull said, quickly flipping through the papers. "Wow, they breached every vow…very nice." Cleftskull reached into his desk and pulled out two sole pieces of paper. "Sign these and as you said 'lovely ladies' will be available to date." Bellatrix signed the moment it was dropped in front of her, ignoring the blood quill as it ripped threw the upper part of her skin. Narcissa looked skeptical, kind of like she was expecting to wake up any moment from a dream.

"Po-Harry," Draco said standing up and shaking his hand. "You have no clue what it means to me that you have done this for my mother." Harry smiled and nodded. Narcissa still didn't move.

"Harry, you sure this is true?" Narcissa asked, looking up to his eyes hopefully.

"Yeah." Harry replied, shaking his arms out, trying to feel if it was real. "I'm pretty sure."

"But…this cost so much…" Narcissa said.

"Money is nothing. I'M RICH!" Harry replied waving her off as Bellatrix jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close. Shakily, Narcissa signed the paper, felling magic course through her body she leaned back and let out a low sigh. She was free…really free. "Come on, we need to get back to the house." Harry said, gently shaking Bellatrix's and Narcissa's shoulders. "Um…something has been bugging me Bellatrix." The moment he said this, all eyes were on him "what did you write to Ron this morning, Dumbledore might not like the fact that his student was threatened by a woman who's nickname is the queen of pain."

Bellatrix put her hand to her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Castration…and forget what else." Everyone laughed but Harry.

"Oh god oh god oh god…why did you do that?" Harry asked. "He know where you are…we need to hide you."

"How would he know that?" Narcissa asked. "She never mentioned you, just that if he did anything she found stupid she'd do the whole castration thing."

"Doesn't matter, she used my owl, either the Order went berserk and is searching for me or…Dumbledore is waiting for me at home." Harry said. "He won't leave me the hell alone."

"Stop being a bitch." Isis said. "You are emancipated, you can tell the dirty wanker to bugger off. You are in charge here Harry, it is your life, if you really want to make him angry…go home and wait for him, he now has no say in your life, you could do whatever you wanted to do. Pretend to listen but ignore him." Harry nodded and walked to the leaky caldron in silence. He still had a lot to do, no training today, just writing back to who wrote him and sleeping…jammed packed.

"OH SHIT!" Harry shouted, taking off at full speed. It just occurred to him, his aunt was home alone and Dumbledore was going to come, she was in deep. If Dumbledore had enough guts to do it once, he might do it again, then possibly move onto Harry and the others.

"Harry slow down." Narcissa stated. "What's the matter."

"Dumbledore is coming and Nia doesn't know. She's in trouble, whatever Dumbledore's purpose was for the obliviate, he would do it again to full fill whatever the hell he is trying to do." Harry whispered to her, the others were slowly catching up. "Is there any way to block a memory charm?"

"yeah, pretty much any shield would work against it." Draco said. "Why would you need to know?"

"Just be ready when we get to my home." Harry replied. "Draco, you and Isis go to Isis house alright? If he scared my parents into sending a letter like that to my aunt (ch.1) then god knows what he would do to you in order to get what he wants. Bellatrix and Narcissa, you two can do whatever you want, but I would appreciate it if you would stick by me when I go to talk to Dumbledore, Tonks will still be at work so it will be us. If we are too late and he screwed with my aunt I want you to wait for Tonks to contact Remus and they'll send another howler. He won't curse me or anything so just watch out for the memory charms and what not. I promise that I will make it up for you if you do this for me." Everyone pondered what Harry meant when he said that he would make it up to the pair of women but didn't put too much thought into it.

The three approached the door, waiting outside to see if they could overhear a conversation or any noise for that matter. Going into to the house, Harry went up to the living room. Scanning quickly, Harry found no signs of life, there wasn't a thing out of place, only a ghost could live here and keep it this clean. "NIA!" Narcissa shouted. "ANYONE?" Harry sprinted up stairs and into his room, something wasn't right, looking to the beds, he found each member of the family passed out. 'Cue the over dramatic creepy music.' Harry thought as his door slammed shut, outside Harry could hear the pounds and cries of the black sisters. This was a trap…but for a trap something wasn't right. Now frightened that the cries of the two had suddenly stopped, Harry started to kick the door fiercely. Using all that he had, Harry forced the door open, showing no signs of the sisters. It was all clear now, this was not a trap by Voldemort, it was a trap for the Black sisters by Dumbledore, Voldemort would have killed the muggles and would have wasted no time with Harry.

Sprinting downstairs Harry found the stunned figures of the black sisters slung over the shoulders of Mad-eye moody and Kingsley Shakblot. "Stop! As lord Black and head of this house I order you!" Harry commanded. The two men turned to Harry "I want to know why you are taking them and you will not leave until I am satisfied with the answer that you leave me."

"You may address your questions to me Harry." A voice said from behind. Harry didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Dumbledore, you will let them go and you will tell me why you are taking them this instant?" Harry stated more than questioned.

"I can and will not let them go." Dumbledore said "They are criminals and will be put up at a trial and treated as such. They are a danger to you and all the people around you, trust me Harry, this is for the best."

"No Dumbledore, I am Lord Black and they can't do a damn thing to me or anything that I tell them not to do." Harry sneered at Dumbledore and de-stunned the sister. "You three will leave and these two will be at the trial or I will lose the title of Lord Black." Dumbledore opened his mouth to object but Harry cut him off. "I could care less what you have to say or thing old man. I'm an adult and will do what I want because I made the decision. Now leave." Sighing Dumbledore left with the three men, wondering what could have changed in the young man in such a short time.

While waiting for Tonks to come back from work, Harry wrote letters to everyone. To dean and Ginny, Harry gave his support and said that he was glad that Ginny didn't like him more than a brother. To Hermione, he asked her to ignore Ron's advances. Remus he apologized to for being an ass for an entire year. And in Ron's letter he said that Ginny was her own person and should be treated as such.

Soon, the fire place flames changed from orange to Green as a pink haired auror managed to stumble out. "Wotcher Harry." Tonks greeted happily with a smile.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa are going to stand trial." Harry said "I need to know the procedure for a trial in the wizarding world.

Tonk's smile faded. "It's not too different from a muggle trial. There is a jury and depending the outcome and executioner. As the Lord of that family, you are required to attend. They can represent themselves as they do in most cases, but can be represented by you." Sighing, Tonks continued. "If they are telling the truth, then they will be cleared because they are given a dose of truth serum. You should represent them though, they are only asked questions, and if the prosecution has a attorney, then they will only focus on the bad and not necessarily the truth. What would be the easiest is if you use pensive, upon request the jury will give you one that won't allow fabricated memories to be put in."

"I will have to talk about it with them." Harry looked down at his hands and made fists so tight blood spilled from his palms. "This would drag up incredibly painful memories…and other people would see them…they told me of their pasts. The things they were put through are terrible, I think that they feel some of the memories they would rather stayed buried and go to azkaband than re-suffer them." Harry hung his head and eagerly awaited to climb into bed.

**OK, I am going on vacation with my fiancé until school starts. I need you all to review and tell me if you want Harry to go back to school or not. I have a lab top that I could use to write but it doesn't have internet, I'm leaving in two days so let me know.**


	5. the results

Updating. I like reviews. Review!

Everyone was nervous, today was the trial, and for better or worse this would determine what he was going to do for his schooling. Harry sighed and looked at the two woman. Bellatrix was as cool as ever, eyes closed and tapping her foot impatiently. Narcissa was extremely anxious though, biting her finger nails and fidgeting. "Calm down, this isn't the miss Malfloy that I remember seeing before." Tonks said, sitting next to her aunt. "Harry is here, and so long as things go according to plan, then we will have you out and about within the hour." Narcissa nodded her head and visibly calmed down.

"It's black now." Bellatrix said, not bothering to open her eyes. "And we should act like it Cissy." Harry didn't know exactly what Bellatrix had meant, but Narcissa did as she nodded solemnly. The more that Harry thought, the more he thought it was a mistake to bring Draco and Isis along. Of course he could bring whomever he wished, but if the two sisters were incarcerated, Draco may lose rational thought if he lost his mother. Looking around the room, he stopped at Bellatrix, she had an aura to her…one of confidence, like she knew that everything would always be alright, so long as she held on. Harry wouldn't let her feel like she needed to hold on, so long as he was here, he wanted her to always feel safe. Just as the thought passed his mind a brown owl flew out and perched itself on his arm, extending it's leg.

To Narcissa Malfloy and Bellatrix Lestrange

This note concerns the time of your trial, it has been changed from 11:30 to 10:00 and if you do not attend you will be founded guilty.

Sincerely

Minister Cornelius Fudge.

Harry gave a small chuckle as he remembered his trial just last year. "What's up?" Draco asked

"Read," Harry commanded. "This is why I insisted that we would be early." Checking his watch, Harry found it was 9:30. "He pulled this shit last year, had a feeling that he would want to try it again this year." Harry watched as Draco changed shades of colors and eventually let loose with a string of obscenities. "Don't worry, I think ahead, they must know that I am lord." Harry gloated. "they won't stand a chance of convicting you now or ever again." Harry then jumped on a bench and struck the hero pose lightening the mood. "Come on, let's get this crap over with." Everyone nodded in unison as they waked into the large dark room. "Hope that you don't mind that we are early Mr. Fudge…but I had a feeling that you wouldn't."

Fudge looked down at the group and turned the a color of red that resembled blood. "Not…at…all." Fudge forced out. Harry looked around and saw that the Umbitch was on the prosecution, the easiest to convince that was Amelia Bones. Noticing they all had hostile looks aimed at the sisters was rather…discouraging. "Why are you here Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked

"I am lord Black and am here to defend my family." Harry watched as some heads shot up. "I trust these two, they have told me many things but I would rather not have to bring up painful memories that I don't have to, so I ask for all of the accusations that are being pressed against these two woman."

"Well, Miss Malfloy is pressed with charges about embezzlement, bribery and threatening many council men, woman and even their families." Amelia looked at Harry, waiting to see his reply.

"Well, let us start with the top of the list. Embezzlement of the Malfloy property that would have gone to a…" Harry looked down and read the charges placed on Narcissa and grinned. "Me…I drop all the charges, if I cannot do that then I will prove that it was Lucius Malfloy, her ex husband pressuring her to do so." Harry sighed, and leaned close to Narcissa "I am sorry Narcissa, but I will need memory A if my drop the charges doesn't work." Backing up, he looked to Amelia, his eyes pleading that she did except the drop charges.

"That will not work, with your forgiveness or not, she will still be charged accordingly." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Then I will need a pensive, I will show you Lucius pressuring his wife in many sick ways." Grudgingly, Umbridge handed over the small golden vile.

"I'm sorry Narcissa." Harry said as he pointed his wand at her head and retrieved a memory. "I hear by request that this would be viewed in private." Amelia nodded as both Umbridge, Fudge, and Amelia led Harry into a small room. "This memory is something that I cannot bear to view again." Harry stated as a vision of Narcissa came into his mind. Lucius was a sick man, tying his wife to a chair. Curcio was not his style…he was more inventive. Whenever Narcissa denied him the right to the land, he took an iron to another part of her skin, before long, she looked like a walking lobster. Lying on the ground, totally afraid to walk, Lucius stuck his face mere centimeters away from her face, saying that if the land didn't go to Voldemort, he would invite Rudolphus over and allow the child molester to have his way with Draco, who was five at the time. Narcissa recognized the bluff and would not budge. He then began to strike his former wife's red and tender skin causing her to scream out in pain. He then told her that he would apply the iron to a more…sensitive spot, allowing his hand to wander between her legs. Narcissa cried, but utterly refused to cave, while she was healed, she was never able to have another child, Lucius saw fit to destroy her organs, while the house elfs healed what they could, they never got the female genitals just right...she could still feel pleasure, but she would never be able to have children. When it became clear that she had no intention of caving, he left his bluff of Rudolphus behind and placed her under the imperious, she had no will to fight it off, Narcissa was broken. The memory than showed that while under the imperious she was forced into bribery…not just with money…and threatening. The memory only ceased when Bellatrix used Legmency to enter her sisters mind and destroy the control that her husband had over her. When the memory stopped, the three council members stepped out. "That was all true, I used your vile, I assume that since you heard her thoughts, her conflict with the spell, that she didn't want to do any of this." The three paled as the memories flooded back, that a person actually went through such a daunting thing…worse yet it was applied by someone who claimed that he loved her. "Is it safe to assume that all charges on Narcissa Black have been dropped?" Once again the three nodded. "I am going to tell you now, Bellatrix's story and memories do not differ too much now from that of her sisters. While she can still have children, she will not be able to see life the same…her mind is tainted, not all of it was done while she was in Azkaband. If I ask for a charge to be dropped, then drop it, I don't expect you to take it at face value and if you challenge it, something like this will come up." They nodded dumbly and walked back out to the court room. The council members frowned and demanded proof of what the three were trying to pass off. "They have left scares on her body…some that have healed wrong." Harry took Narcissa's hand and pulled her close to him, "It's ok…you won't hurt anymore." Narcissa eyes teared as Harry turned her around, Harry was facing the council with Narcissa in his arms, his back was to Tonks, Bellatrix, Draco and Isis. Harry pulled off her cloak and lifted her shirt. The council gasped as they looked on the woman's upper back, they saw pink and red flesh, there was multiple blotches of burnt and scared flesh, shaped like (obviously) the iron that was pressed to her in her memories. Harry picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her body, still holding the older woman close to him, whispering reassuring words into her ear. The words brought her happiness, but couldn't stop her tears or the bad memories to continue to flood to her mind. "I want tomorrows profit to tell of Narcissa Black's innocents from this whole ordeal. If you do this then I will leave an interview explaining some general questions that the public may have."

Fudge nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, so long as it is a public speaking." Harry nodded in confirmation. "Alright then. Miss Amelia, could you please continue on with the charges placed on Mrs. Lestrange."

"Alright, first off is the accusations of the torture of the Longbottoms, escape from Azkaband, breaking into the DoM and destroying a prophecy. Bearing the dark mark. And finally the murder of one Sirius Orion Black." Amelia stated as Harry sat Narcissa down, then taking the stand in front of the council with Bellatrix at his side.

"First, as lord Black, I forgive her for this treason, and since he is a member of my family, I can do this without you stopping me. During her marriage to one Rudolphus, he was far worse than Mr. Malfloy, he abused her emotionally and physically. He did this to weaken her mind so he could take control over his wife much easier. If you require evidence, she still has scares similar to that of her sister…or I could show you a pensive of the night that she had control taken over her." As lord over his family, he could tune his magic to feel what the others in his family feel, from Bellatrix, Harry felt an extreme amount of panic…of anxiety and fear. Harry sighed and looked up to the council. "I want to try something unorthodox. I want to give vertisum (sp?). Then I would like to do a questionnaire the way that muggles do it. Under the influence of this, she will have to tell you all the truth. Now, I require a moment for you to get your questions ready and to speak to Bellatrix alone." All of the council looked to one another and murmured a yes. Looking carefully, Harry thought that he saw a familiar long white beard and a small twinkle, Harry closed his eyes and remembered the day he spent with everyone in the skate park. The laughter and smiles of the people who were now frowning and crying. Harry reopened his eyes to see the twinkle disappear. Harry now knew that it was Dumbledore up there, and no matter what the others saw and voted, he would want the sisters to spend an eternity in Azkaband. Harry growled for a moment then turned back to Bellatrix. "I know one of the questions will be how did he destroy you mentally, do you want me to avoid questions like that?" Bellatrix shook her head. "This will be hard, but if you do this then you will be cleared of all charges…there isn't another way." Bellatrix didn't break down like her sister, she just frowned and nodded.

Bellatrix had learned long ago that if she were to survive in not just Azkaband, but in front of the dark lord, she must hold the real her in. This court as she saw was no different, they wanted to pull her apart, piece by piece and examine her.

Harry and Bellatrix walked forward as a piece of paper was handed to him with thirteen questions on it. Harry quickly scanned it before crossing off three questions, showing them to the council, he explained that Bellatrix has left the dark lord and has no clue as to his whereabouts. Also, he said the same for Rudolphus and Lucius which was rejected.

"Bellatrix, what was the date that you were put under the imperious?"

"August 31 1961."

"What did he do to break you?"

"Rape, threat, beat, whip, iron, boot. He even laid me on top of a stove and…"

"That is enough. What happened when and why you attacked and tortured the Longbottoms?"

"The dark lord feared the Longbottom boy because of the prophecy, he order Rudolphus to take me and attack. Since I am naturally fluent in the dark arts and torture it was an easy choice. I was under the imperious curse and did not have a choice."

"Were you still under the effects of the imperious when you went for the Prophecy?"

"Yes."

"What broke the Imperious?"

"When you dueled me." Everyone gasped at that, how Harry stood up to a woman who used her full strength to fight a minor.

"Why didn't you break it sooner?"

"He weakened my mind with his games and rape, nearly every night he came and made me relive every event that I did, it kept me weak."

Harry laughed at the final question. "What have you been doing with Mr. Potter and thoughts?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Training, he is not up to par but improving greatly." Bellatrix grin grew even wider. "What I think of Lord Black is that I am lucky he's hot. Last few have been hideous." Harry chuckled with Amelia

"I just have three last questions. First off is why you escaped from Azkaband?" Harry asked

"That is easy, when the dark lord came he wanted his tools back, I am one of his strongest tools so he took me with and placed me back under that curse."

"Did you destroy the prophecy when you attacked?"

"No, it was an accident on Mr. Potters account."

"Finally, will you show me your arm? I want to prove that you no longer bear the dark mark." Bellatrix nodded and raised her sleeve, there was nothing in it's place, just bare skin. "There is nothing else, I ask you, is she now found innocent?" There was a brief recess and Harry waited for what seemed like ages, pulling out his powers again, he felt that Narcissa had calmed down quite a bit and that Bellatrix was calm again, both were thanking him. Harry sighed and continued to wait. Finally they reappeared.

"We, the council have found Bellatrix free of all charges." Amelia stated calmly.

"I would like to have that printed in the paper, if you do, then I will extend an offer to have a private interview with a person of my choice answering any and all questions." Fudge nodded again in agreement with Harry's offer. "If you do not print the truth then you will regret it Fudge." On that note, Harry exited the Ministry and waited for everyone at the entrance. When they finally managed to come out they were all smiling.

"We need a PARTY!" Tonks shouted as loud as she could. Harry turned and went into the twins joke shop and prepared to floo home. 


	6. The birthday kiss

Since the day of their trail, Harry has moved into Potter Manor, it was about a 1/4th the size of Hogwarts. Even though no one has lived in the place in a very long time, Harry was quite pleased that Potter Manor had house elfs living in it, so it was very clean and tidy. One of the house elfs Forgoth, told Harry that all you had to do was walk into a room that you wanted to decorate and imagine it the way that you would want it. Magic would take care of the rest. Harry had only seen Tonk's room, which wasn't what he thought that it would be like, it was painted a dark purple and had a king sized bed covered in velvet sheets. In front of the bed was a small chest that had a T.V. on top and a dresser to the right. All over the room she had multiple posters of bands that she liked, including the witch sisters, fall out boy, and a few others that Harry didn't quite hear of. He sighed and went to his room. It had a bed in the corner, in another was a boom box, and his walls were painted a light blue color. He had multiple bookshelves that held every little trinket that he owned and all of his books as well. He had posters of bands that he liked, and a few pictures of his closest friends and people that he considered to be family. 

The morning came quicker than any of them had planned. Harry and everyone other than Bellatrix came down at six sharp, the fire place lit up and out came Andromeda and aunt Nia. Harry threw himself into a chair and prepared for the hell that is planning a party.

Harry marched into Bellatrix's room, he had a purpose, and was elected the one who would be least likely to suffer too much for waking up Bellatrix. Opening the door, Harry walked into the dimly lit room and next to Bellatrix's bed. "Time to wake up." Harry said in a calm low voice. Earning only a small groan in return. "Wake up." Harry said, a little bit louder. Bellatrix rolled over, so her back was now to Harry. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." Each time Harry said it, his voice grew. Toward the end he was shouting in the woman's ear, earning him a silencer. 'See how she likes this.' Harry thought as he conjured a bucket of ice cold water and emptied it over her head. 'I'm on a role.' Harry thought as he grabbed her sheets with both hands and pulled so hard that Bellatrix was now wet, and on the floor. For the first time, Harry looked on Bellatrix. She was beautiful. She no longer looked sick and bone thin like she had in the department of mysteries last year. Looking upon her face, Harry found himself making a break for the door, her eyes now looked red, she was visibly shaking and vibrating, it looked as if she had steam coming out of her ears. She kind of reminded Harry of a tea pot that needed to be taken off of the stove. Harry ran down the long flight of stairs shouting. "SHE'S PISSED! SHE'S PISSED! SHE'S PISSED!" Harry now rounded the corner and dived behind a near by couch for cover. Down came a soaking wet Bellatrix, her wet hair fell over her face, blocking her field of view. The nighty that she wore clung to her body and curves. What was more shocking was what she saw when she pulled the hair away from her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLATRIX!" Everyone shouted to the stunned woman. She looked up and saw a banner that said just that. Bellatrix felt…odd…the feeling was supposed to have died a long time ago, it was gratitude…and a little bit of happiness. She saw everyone that she cared for, they were all smiling, except for Harry, who was still cowering behind the couch. She laughed and hugged each of the guests, leaving them soaking wet, Bellatrix now tackled Harry to the ground, he was now the wettest of them all. She laughed and went to go change. There was going to be a lot to do today. She wanted to reconnect with her other sister Andy, get revenge on Harry, and was told that the Weasley's would be coming over, they didn't worry her, it was Harry's reaction that worried her, what if they told him that she was bad. 'What if they make me leave?' Bellatrix stopped for a moment and dismissed the thought, Harry had been their when the two of them were standing trial, why would he leave now, when some conceded ass told him he was doing the wrong thing? The word conceded immediately brought to mind her old headmaster Dumbledore. 'Oh god, he isn't coming is he?' Bellatrix finally decided on a skirt that went down to her knees, and a tee-shirt that said 'Fight me if you dare.' True, she was old, but not that old, only 35. 'Oh god…I'm 36!' Bellatrix laughed and looked in the mirror, She and her sister didn't look a day over 25.

Bellatrix knew that Harry was being nice and decided to not make anyone wait any longer. She would try to make piece with his adopted family the Weasley's, settle things with Andy, and most importantly, have fun at her birthday. Walking down the steps, she stopped when everyone fell silent and was looking at her. Andromeda turned to her daughter. "Why don't I look like that?" she said pointing to her sister. "How old are you? You shouldn't look like you barely got out of school." The comment caused much laughter and everyone got into the party mood, talking, shouting and throwing their presents at Bellatrix. Andy and Bella sat down and talked things over, many things were said over the years and needed to be settled. Nearly an hour later, the two came back to the party, they were talking and laughing like they had many years ago, before the family came between the two. Narcissa took time to talk to Andy as well, and the two didn't take quite as long, but needed time to patch up the past. Much to everyone's delight, it went off without too much of a problem, no jinxes or curses were thrown, so everything was going really well. Until Harry's family came and ruined it. "HARRY GET DOWN!" Mr. Weasley shouted before tackling Harry and pushing his body behind the couch. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Another voice shouted, which Harry identified as Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you doing here Ferret boy?" Ron asked

"Ronald, put your wand away." Hermione ordered, she was the voice of reason, Harry would have to thank her later on.

"Ummm….Harry!" Draco and Isis shouted.

"Ok. Weasley's. That side of the room, Hermione, Blacks, that side." Harry made everyone go to one side and Harry stood in the middle. "You know what they are doing here, in the letter that I sent you it said that this little meeting was for Bellatrix's birthday party, I invited you so you could get to know her and maybe accept her. So now I ask, what was up with the tackle, why was Ron going to attack Isis and Draco, and why the hell are you acting so surprised?"

"We thought that you were joking." Ginny stated. "Well, Hermione didn't." Harry turned and gave Hermione and appreciative smile, walking over, Harry wrapped his arms around Bellatrix from behind.

"This is the birthday girl." Harry said. "Draco, could you go talk to Hermione and Ron in the other room. They're my friends and I would like it if they were your friends." Draco nodded and led the two to the parlor where they could talk in private. For a brief second, Harry thought that he saw Ron scowl at him, but Harry dismissed the thought. The rest of the party seemed to be going pretty well, it was unknown what Draco had said to Hermione, but she walked out in tears. "What did he say?" Harry asked, in truth, Harry didn't quite know what he would do to Draco if he found out that Draco hadn't changed.

Hermione shook her head. "He apologized." Hermione stated "He was honest. He even joked about the time that I nearly knocked him out in the third year." Harry couldn't help but laugh, it was a funny memory. Harry gauged Narcissa's reaction and found that she was acting like he was, laughing. As time went on, the two boys (Draco and Ron) stayed in the parlor. Harry wasn't too surprised at that either. They had done quite a lot to each other over the years, and Ron did seem to have a stubborn streak to him, and Harry doubted that an I'm sorry would cover it like it did with Hermione. They waited another hour before shots rang out. Harry sprinted up and around the corner. Looking in, Harry found scorch marks on the walls, Harry also found that it was Ron who had started it, he didn't notice that Harry had even entered the room. Harry looked down at Draco, and found that his wand was still in the holster, he was only dodging the spells that Ron was shooting. Harry jumped between the two and put up a shield to block the spells that Ron was firing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Harry shouted.

Ron stood up straight. "Protecting my friend, he said that he was going to kill you and Hermione." Harry turned and looked to Draco, who's face now showed no emotion. Harry remembered whenever he was in trouble, or got caught, his face would contort with anger, but now he was calm.

"Ok" Harry began "Three things. One, I'm not your friend anymore. Two, I know that he didn't start this or say anything like that. If he did, he would have fought back and caused as much damage to you as he could, he would have seen you as a threat and would have told me that he was defending himself. And Three…I want you to leave Ron, go wherever you like, you just confirmed that you sway only for Dumbledore, who more than likely told you to do something like this, then I would have to go to the burrow with you where Dumbledore could destroy my memories like he did with my aunt or try and get me over to him. You think I am stupid?" Harry asked. "Well too bad that I am not huh.? Ron…GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry shouted to the stunned and paling redhead, seriously Harry just took a shot at Dumbledore's little plan, and judging by Ron's reaction, he hit it on the nose. Harry now had some serious doubts about the Weasley family. Ron's and his mother's performances, they could just be pawns and Dumbledore controlling them. Deciding to dismiss the thoughts for now, and walked back out to the party to find Ron and his mother talking. Mr. Weasley approached Harry.

"I am sorry for the problems that my son has caused." Arthur began. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but you are like a son to me, so I have to…" Arthur stalled and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "Dumbledore is coming to the party, Ron and his mother thought that it would be for the best if the headmaster knew where you were staying." Harry shook his head in disbelief. He was mad at Ron before he had come to the party, but now he knew that he could never trust the young man again. Even worse was that he had two choices, fortify the barriers, which would take a lot of energy, or move back with his aunt. Harry decided that it would be for the best if he stayed quite for the moment, and just go with Bellatrix's party, have fun and have a family conference later on some time tomorrow, worse yet, he knew that Dumbledore could come to him any time. Unless he somehow changed the floo address. Harry tried to assess Arthur, he was an odd one, he could just be following orders and trying to build a relationship with Harry, or he could be honest, he was always a little goofy. Deciding to go with his gut, he trusted Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Weasley. Could you tell me what Remus is doing? I invited him but he seems to be busy for some reason." Harry asked. He knew that Remus was on a mission for the order.

"I can't say." Arthur began and Harry scoffed and began to walk away. "No I literally can't." Harry turned back around and decided to hear him out. "Dumbledore had us sign a contract that if any information discussed within the Order would have to stay with order members. I can't tell you…it isn't a choice, I would pass out if I tried to say anything that Remus was doing right now."

"I knew that…thank you for being honest. Now shall we return to the party?" Harry asked, he had just tested Mr. Weasley and now knew that the man could be trusted. Arthur smiled to himself, Harry was a smart boy, and he was proud that Harry could take care of himself and his family.

They walked back just in time to watch both Molly and Ron walk out into the green flames and disappear in them. Harry smiled and walked over to Bellatrix who was about to cut the cake. "You know, if the knife touches the bottom of the board, you have to kiss the closest male." Harry stated right into her ear.

"Is it just a coincidence that you are the closest male to me?" Bellatrix asked with a sly smirk. 'Now's my chance.' Bellatrix slowly pressed the knife into the cake, it made a loud sound as it hit the bottom of the cutting board. "OOPS!" Bellatrix shouted as she turned to Harry, trying to kiss him on the cheek, only an inch away, Harry turned and they kissed on the lips. Harry pulled back and Bellatrix had a glazed over look in her eyes . Harry slowly turned and walked out of the room and closed the door.

'Was that an accident?' Harry asked himself in his mind. Harry sat for a little bit and he heard a soft knock at the door, it opened and Bellatrix walked in, holding a piece of cake in her hand. "We need to talk." Bellatrix said, placing the cake down on the edge of the bed, where they both soon forgot about it. "I like you." They both said in unison.

"Ahem." Harry said. "What now…you have more experience in this than I do."

**Ok, another chapter installed. Leaving reviews makes my fingers type faster. Ok, I have a lot going on in my life with planning for a wedding, she follows the guide. I spent all day looking at spoons. _SPOONS!_ God I am loosing my mind! Also, I have a job…more of a career, which I need to work over time for should I pay for everything, and I still have all of my homework at school. Just so you know, I am 18 and not a balding 32yr. Old child molester, my _friends_ said that's what I sounded like. I am a senior in high school who has to go to collage for my dream job. So I have a lot of stuff to do, and not a lot of time to do it. Sorry if the updates slow. If you love to look at spoilers, check the old price of life by coastaltigeress, I will be doing a lot of that stuff that she did.**


	7. sirius

Harry threw himself onto his bed top. He had been studying almost ten times harder than he would have been at Hogwarts. Despite moving into Potter Manor he still saw a lot of his aunt. No matter what had happened or what was said, they always found topics to talk about that were important to them. Hermione made a choice to go back to Hogwarts, she said that she wanted to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny. 

With Harry staying in the same house as the other woman, they only came closer and closer. Bellatrix was a special case though she was nice, most of the time. Whenever he trained with Bellatrix, in any manner, she changed back into the woman that he had seen at the DoM. It was odd, when she was the Old Bellatrix, Harry felt no attachment, nothing, all he wanted was to hurt her. This wasn't his Bellatrix. "THAT'S BETTER!" Bellatrix shouted as she dodged and fired another shot. Harry always seemed to emit a glow, a calming aura, it was gone now, and seemed to be replaced with something else, something that words couldn't describe. It was an overwhelming anger that everyone seemed to drown in. They continued to fire shots at each other through out the day. Finally, the two collapsed onto the ground. "That's... better." Bellatrix said between gasps for breath. "No matter... what or who... you can't hold back." The two laid on the ground outside of the manner. "Your aura, it is amazing." She continued in-between gasps. "It can throw off an opponent more than you realize." She sat up and turned to the young man, he laid flat on his back staring directly at her.

"You look nice," Harry said nonchalantly. "Real nice." Slowly, he closed the distance between their mouths.

"Get a room," Isis shouted to the couple from a balcony. "Like we do!" Looking up, she found Draco's arms wrapped around her waist possessively. Harry laughed and shouted something like what we do isn't all that bad. "You're just not as adventures as us." Isis responded after hearing Harry's response.

"What did she mean by that?" Bellatrix asked

"She means that you are boring." Narcissa said. "Come on Harry, we have to go to the library and study, just because your tired doesn't mean you can slack in your other studies." Narcissa said in an overly happy voice. Harry sighed and rose to his feat. Unknown to him, the first part of a three pronged plan were going into action.

_flashback_

_It was true that the Order knew where Harry was and what he was doing. Since Ron so graciously decided to hand over his home address, they would try and monitor Harry and the others, only problem is the fidilus charm, they needed to wait until Harry came out of the boundaries of the charm. Unfortunately a near by park was out of the bounds. Not even the unwanted guest could ruin their night though._

_Bellatrix marched straight into her room. No one had ever even made an attempt to woo her like that since school. Opening the door, she found her niece and sister awaiting her, questions on the tip of their tongues. "What was it like? Did you have fun? Did he pressure you? WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU?" They were asked in that order._

_"Fun, yes, no, nowhere. I didn't like the ending all that much though, some asshole ruined it." Bellatrix said, relieving her close relatives. Heaving a sigh, she continued a story. "This man, I think he worked for Dumbledore, stumbled up to us during our date and asked Harry for a sandwich that he had made for me. The guy reeked like garbage and alcohol. Anyway, he started to ask questions, then it became obvious that he was working for Dumbledore, then he started to ask Harry rather rude questions about me and him."_

_Tonk's face lit up. "Dung," She stated. "If you want, I know where he lives, trash can alley and all." The ladies let out a round of laughter as they fell back onto Bellatrix's king sized bed. It was plush and had black sheets and purple covers._

_"You didn't stay up this late just to know how my date went did you?" Bellatrix stated more than asked. The two women nodded their heads in agreement._

_"You see, depending on how the date went tonight, I... well we were going to ask for a chance with Harry as well." Narcissa stated cautiously. Bellatrix looked at her sister unblinkingly, trying to guess if she was being serious or not. Finally, when her sister refused to break the stare after about two minutes she understood, Harry meant a lot to them as he did to her. Then she shrugged and said that it was up to Harry what he was going to do._

_"One last thing," Bellatrix added, "I know that if you approach Harry, he will be, I guess scared to cheat on me, it would be best to let him know that I am alright with this whole thing." The three sat up for a bit longer, Narcissa wanted to take Harry on a dinner date and Tonks was a bit more imaginative with her date._

_Harry's end of the date_

_For some reason, he waited outside, not too sure if everything went so well on that date, at least she didn't bring up a dead boyfriend. Making sure that Bellatrix was in bed, Harry went straight up to his room. Strange thing was that his light was on. Drawing his wand, he could have sworn that he had heard Moody shout "Constant vigilance," right into his ear. Quickly, Harry kicked the door open and pointed his wand at Draco and Isis who were waiting up for him. It was a standard cross examination. Draco made the threats that if his aunt was mistreated then Harry would suffer an incredible amount not that it was necessary, Bellatrix could easily kill him if he tried to fool around. "Don't test me Potter," Draco stated. "You will regret it, what my aunt will do to you is nothing compared to what I will do to you."_

_Isis was much more comforting, she offered him advice on what and what not to do. "And remember, if you look at a girls chest, she will instantly dislike you, ¦not much else you already went on the first date and basically made out in every room. Draco should hurt you for what you did to his aunt." Isis stated with her goofy smile. When they finally left, Harry's head throbbing with all of the new information and the horrible idea that both Bellatrix and Draco as well as probably everyone else in the house would torture him to insanity if he screwed up._

_End flashback_

Narcissa's plan was simple and straight forward. She would catch Harry's eye, engage in some flirting and wing the rest. It's how Bellatrix did her thing. Slowly, they came upon the library of the Potter Manner. In the library, it held many secrets, most of them band from use for one reason or another. Settling in a chair, Narcissa sat directly across from him, a scheming smirk played on her lips. "Harry, I would like to find a book for you to review, just wait patiently." Harry nodded and watched as Narcissa bent over to retrieve a book from the bottom shelf.

Harry grinned when she took almost too long to stand straight back up and shake her hips as she walked over to the other shelf. They were silly, to think that he, the lord of the house, wouldn't know everything that went on on his property. It worked like legmency, you would feel a slight pressure on your body, then a probing thought he could hear anything that involved him. Ancient wards placed on the house, he could hear anything that involved him at any time.

Deciding to tease back, Harry moved to the shelf that was to the back of Narcissa. He searched the shelves and pretended to have an itch, accidentally lifting his shirt up with his hand. He could feel Narcissa's eyes fall onto his back and her body burn with lust and longing. Deciding that it was enough punishment for now, he began to look onto the shelves for a book that he would actually want to study. Something was bugging Harry though, one of the books was out of place, believe it or not, the house elves had everything put into a specific order, they wouldn't leave something like this out there. The book was large, huge in fact, the topic was out of place and practically begged to be pulled out. Pulling the book, Harry found it to be very stubborn, the damn thing wouldn't move, it only made an odd clicking sound. Putting both hands firmly onto the book, he gave it a final heave he heard a click and a bookshelves moved. Stunned, both Narcissa and Harry moved into the small room. It appeared to be an old study, like the library, books lined the shelves, in the center of the room there was a desk with quills and parchments strewn across it. The entire room was blanketed with a layer of dust, so much that every breath that you took caused you to break out in a fit of coughs and sneezes. "Harry Potter sir?" A squeaky voice asked from behind.

Harry turned and found Dobby waiting. "Mr. Potter, it is an honor AH!" Dobby screamed as Narcissa looked down at the elf. "M-m-mistress, may D-d-dobby be of s-s-service?" Dobby asked immediately moving to a bookshelf and began to shout "Bad Dobby," and slam his head repeatedly into the shelves.

"Dobby stop." Harry commanded, and much to his surprise, Dobby did, usually Harry or someone else had to pry Dobby off of himself. "Why did you stop Dobby? No don't start again." Harry said as Dobby moved back to the book shelf . "I mean why did you listen to me?"

Dobby sniffed and wiped his nose with his pointer finger. "Well, when you freed me, I bonded myself to you sir. Dobby knew that you need me." Harry smiled and suppressed a laugh, Hermione was going to have kittens when she found out that Harry now technically had a slave, but Dobby was going to need some new clothes, these things that Hermione made were ridiculous.

"Well, Dobby, you could clean out this room." Harry said to the house elf pointing to the room that Harry had just found. "We have something else to do today, I would like you to make dinner at around seven, make dinner for eight people, now that you are a part of my family, you will eat at the table." Dobby nodded to Harry's orders and Narcissa smiled sweetly to the house elf, "Do not worry Dobby, she won't hurt you anymore." Harry then turned and left, Narcissa was in tow, today, Harry would have his godfather back with him.

_Flashback_

_"I said do it," Harry demanded._

_"No, not yet Harry," Bellatrix replied. "Do you know how much energy you'll need to make this work?" Reluctantly Harry nodded. "Then you know that I cannot summon the veil here and open the thing up without help right?" Harry nodded again. "Well, why do you think that we were training you, Draco, and Isis so hard? Even with your aunt, myself and Narcissa, we wouldn't be able to do it so the harder you train and become stronger, then the faster you will have your dear godfather back."_

_"How will I know when I am strong enough?" Harry asked_

_"Simple, you can feel what I am doing," Bellatrix said. "You obviously don't understand, your family has a gift, it is called empathy, with it you can sense and even hear what we are thinking and doing, we will need that when we fish for Sirius."_

_It all made sense, he understood. Long ago, the veil was a prison, where they put dark wizards simply because no cell could hold them. The so called "light" warriors were to arrogant to see that the world was better off with them dead, so they stuck them in the veil. If they were not careful, they could fish out an old Dark Lord or something and end up fighting someone who is at Dumbledore's or Voldemort's level._

_"Harry, you have very strong blood," Tonks began. "I have done research, and when you become strong enough, you will obtain your father's as well. Harry, training will give you the tools that you will need to beat Voldemort and succeed."_

_End flashback_

He was ready, together, everyone stood in a room, the walls were marked with various rune symbols, channeling their magic together, the runes began to glow an eerie red color. Soon the veil stood before them. "What now?" Isis asked.

"Simple." Harry stated, "Piore incantme," a golden string shot out of Harry's wand, with his eyes closed, the only movement Harry made was moving his arms, wand and the golden light that flew from his wand. The spell seemed to sag for a moment, then snap to attention. Harry opened his eyes and grinned. Immediately the spell began to retract, dragging a man out of the veil.

The man's reaction was unexpected. Standing, he looked cautiously around the room, spending time at each face. "Sirius?" Tonks asked, tears dancing on her eye lashes.

"I," the man replied, taking Tonks into his arms. There was something off about him though, the veil wasn't a spa, how did Sirius look so good? His hair was trimmed down, his face had all of it's color and he looked far healthier than any time when he was at the Grimmuald place last year. Turning to Harry, Sirius gave him a hug as well. "What can I do for you, Lord Black?"

_Sorry that this took a while, I have been way busier than even I could have predicted. Certain things are taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, my friend is turning 18 and I am debating where to take him. Whatever, the wedding is on track and I somehow managed to keep up in school. Jesus loves me. Anyway, leave a review._


	8. beyond the Veil

It was hard to believe, in truth, no one knew how Sirius would look or how he would have changed from being alone in the Veil with a bunch of psychos. The fact that someone could walk out of hell looking the way that Sirius did was amazing and astounding, he was either a gifted dueler, or he stayed clear of the psychos, which couldn't have been easy.

Finally, after nearly a day of waiting, Sirius was about to tell them what had happened beyond the veil. Taking everyone up to the attack, where they were all reunited, he then placed them in a line before the veil. "Alright then," Sirius began, "you can escape from the veil, anytime that you would want, but most do not want to leave, it is almost impossible." Sirius began. "In truth, anyone can escape from a prison, the veil is no exception. The reason that no one tries is because within the veil, it takes you to another reality, where everything that you could want is granted. In time, people forget what is real, and where they are, which is what happened to me." Sirius then approached the six of them. "Listen, I know the spell to take you out, you will be there for a day, but it will seem like a year, when I pull you out, you will be a year older, now enjoy." On that note, Sirius waved his wand, sticking the six of their hands together and booting them into the veil.

Opening their eyes, everyone was surprised to find that they were in a giant room, still together and in separate beds. Sitting up they tried to piece together what exactly was going on. "Okay," Harry began, looking to the faces of whom he thought were a younger Tonks, Bellatrix and Narcissa. "We might as well start out with what we wished for. Draco, you first."

"Well, I wished that we were family," Draco began.

"Two things, were you dropped on your head recently?" Harry replied, looking around he found that people were thinking along the same lines. "That just doesn't seem like you."

Draco let out a long sigh. "That's good, not too many people know the real me, in other words, ignorance is bliss." Everyone thought about it and realized that it all made sense, he use to be an obnoxious kid bragging about money, now he was... normal. "What was the second thing?"

"Well, if we are family. Then YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR SISTER! EWW!" Tonks shouted, making everyone laugh. "Whatever, Narcissa, you're next."

"Umm, I wished," Narcissa began with a blush creeping up on her cheeks at an alarming rate. "I was Harry's age." Looking on the face of Bellatrix and Narcissa, it became evident that this would be something that anyone would desire, they were truly beautiful, Bellatrix was still pale, but not to an albino like degree. Bellatrix also had thick hair that cascaded down in-between her shoulders. She had a perfectly shaped face and body, high breast and a tight ass. Narcissa was the same as her sister, just with silvery long blond hair.

Tonks looked slightly different, her hair was short and a dirty blond color. The front strands of her hair were died pink and combed off side to side. Her eyes were blue and near the center it had a bit of green and pink mixed in. She looked astonishing as ever

"I wished for the same," Bellatrix stated. "Isis, what did you wish for?"

"I wished that my parents were here with me," Iris stated.

"Where are they?" Draco asked, scooching closer to her.

"Dunno. If I did, then I wouldn't wish for this," Iris replied with a far off gaze that could match Luna Lovegood's. "Harry, what did you wish for?"

"Same as you. My parents." Harry said, looking around the room, Harry saw that it was huge, the walls were painted white and it was decorated with random posters and paintings. Each bed had a night stand and dresser next to it and giant containers under them that had random books placed in it. The carpet was a soft and plush royal blue color that had random clothes skewed across it. "Umm, alright, I think that this world is based off more than just wishes, it is also wants. For all we know, I want to marry Bellatrix and I could be in this reality. Who knows what is out that door... and what smells so good?" Harry asked as an unmistakable smell entered the room

"BREAKFAST!" Tonks and Iris shouted in unison before sprinting down and out of the room.

"WAIT," Harry shouted as the girls ran out of the room. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S OUT THEIR!" On that note, Harry ran out after his close friends.

"Should we follow?" Narcissa asked her sister, both had bewildered looks on their faces as to why everyone was acting like they were in pre-school.

"Not much else to do," Bellatrix said as they began to walk down the hallway and to the kitchen.

"I'm not staying by myself, only god knows what Isis did to this world with her skewed vision of reality," Draco said to no one in particular and followed his mother and aunt out of the room and down to the dinning room/kitchen.

Everyone walked in and found that there were a set of four adults. The male had long brown hair that was combed side to side, his eyes were a bluish color and he looked to be a little under forty. The woman had greenish color eyes and full lips, she had wide hips and a slim body. The two greatly resembled Iris. The other female had piercing green eyes and long red hair, the male had brown eyes and glasses, his hair was just as unruly as Harry's.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry and Iris shouted.

Time continued onward in the veil, it seemed to go by all too fast. Harry was delighted to know what his parents were like and getting to know Iris's parents. Bellatrix and Harry announced to his parents that they were dating and they didn't seem to mind, they seemed to be more thrilled than anything. Going back to school in that dimension was difficult for everyone. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Tonks were the least thrilled because they were finished, but it didn't seem to matter, in here, they were 15 and needed to go. Draco didn't care, so long as he didn't have to put up with the Weasley family, who were to everyone's surprise going to Drumstrang.

Harry and Iris still knew that they had to leave and didn't like the idea of their parents staying where they were and having to leave them behind. Slowly it happened, they were starting to forget, what this place was and where they really came from. After three months at school, they lost sight as to why they were so resistant to leaving their parents.

Many things changed, and in everyone's eyes it was for the better. Tonks was allowed to go on dates and wasn't constantly pressured to look like someone else. The date with Harry went over all too well.

Flashback

"Come on Harry," Tonks whined to the boy. "Hold still." A pencil was in her hand and was coloring his eyes. "Good, now put on the pants." Pulling out a pair from behind her bed, she tossed them at Harry. Looking at them with a critical eye, Harry found that they were leather, really tight leather. In a moment, Harry began to piece things together all a little too easily.

"I am not going to a concert," Harry replied, tossing the pants back at his date like a child did with their food that they didn't want to eat.

"It's our first date, please," Tonks begged. In this dimension, she didn't have her powers as a metamorphagus, but her eyes began to water and grow more and more pleadingly. Her lip stuck out and it was a sight to behold, how someone could contort their face like that and not be a metamorphagus was beyond Harry.

"They're a size five. They'll squeeze my groin into oblivion," Harry complained, only making Tonk's efforts redouble. Harry was gonna lose.

"They're supposed to be tight," Tonks said in a very innocent voice as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"You turned me into a Goth, I hope your happy," Harry complained yet again as he walked out of the bathroom wearing the all to tight leather pants. "If Draco sees me, he and Iris will never let me hear the end of this." Harry then began to try and pull the pants down a little. "And neither will my groin." Tonks let out a laugh as Iris and Draco jumped out of the closet with a camera in hand, taking pictures. They managed to get away with three pictures before Harry destroyed the camera. "Let's go." Harry hung his head with remorse when Tonks laughed at his disposition.

End flashback

Narcissa and Bellatrix became far more social, they went out to parties and more often than not dragged everyone with them, no matter what the other persons plans were. Narcissa was a little on the quite side and Bellatrix was more of the type to ruin the silence by doing something that no one would expect.

Much to everyone's suspicion, Iris was sorted into the Slytherin house and was often seen on her own if she wasn't with Draco. It was the way she was, she didn't associate with people she didn't trust, which was most of the Slytherin house. Being in Slytherin also meant that she wasn't trusted by the other houses. The only thing that kept her happy about being in the Slytherin house was that she was on the team as a beater. Draco called her an Amazon for nearly killing Harry in a house match between the two.  
Although this was a paradise it didn't come without some confrontations. When it was revealed that Harry was dating not just one, not just two, but three women, the school was in an uproar. Just like every other school, word travels fast, and Harry was now seen as selfish for taking three of the prettiest girls in the school, even leading to a few fights and shouting matches.

Flashback

Everyone was excited, the girls were allowed down into Hogsmead to buy gowns and dresses for the upcoming ball, the guys were let out on a different day so the dresses could remain a mystery for the rest of the week that they had to wait for the ball to take place.

The ball caused so much excitement that the male population went to great lengths to achieve a date. Seamus hired the school band (I know that they probably don't have one, but bare with me) to sing a song that he composed to ask Lavender Brown to the school dance.

Harry took a different approach, asking Neville Longbottom for a favor, he had Neville wait in the bushes while he brought out each girl to the lawn. Laying down, they stared out at the clear night sky, many stars were seen that night. Smirking, Harry gave the signal and Neville cast the illusion, to everyone but Neville, it looked as if the stars were moving in a pattern to spell out words. Each girl saw something different, but the message was basic, will you go to the ball with me?

Draco took still another different approach, taking Iris into an empty classroom, he found a mirror and cast a charm on it, he told her that it held the future, and the mirror showed Draco in a handsome green suit and a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Iris was in a golden gown, when she walked it looked as if she was floating gracefully. It then showed them close, dancing at the ball. Turning, she found Draco on a knee, holding a brown teddy bear, squeezing it, she found that Draco made it. The bear asked if she would take Draco to the dance.

The day finally came, walking into the great hall together was rather interesting. Harry carried Tonks on his back, Narcissa clung to his right arm and Bellatrix to the left. Taking a seat at the table, it was covered with a black tablecloth and had plates that were filled with every kind of food on them. Neville came to join them, Hermione on his arm.

That's when the trouble started. "Look at the harem," Nott commented, he was looking as repulsive as ever, Pansy was clinging to his arm, you could smell the liquor on his breath and feel his anger. Pushing Pansy off, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into Harry's face, causing him to tumble back out of his chair and onto the hard floor tile.  
Draco and Neville grabbed Nott by the arms and ran as fast as the could before slamming his body into the cement wall.

Immediately Harry drew his wand when Crabbe and Groyle pulled out theirs and pointed them at Harry and his dates. Putting up a shield, he protected the four of them, as their spells shot off and back at them sending them flying backwards and into another table before crushing it under their weight.

The school was divided, a few went with Harry but the majority went with Nott. The fight was one sided and Harry was constantly on the defense until Flitwick and McGonagall broke things up.

End Flashback

Harry's thoughts were slipping, and it saddened him, sooner or later, they would have to go back, back to a place where school fist fights were the least of his problems, the small game. Soon he would face Voldemort.

Harry did what he could, he trained. Narcissa and Draco taught him more about Occlumency and Bellatrix taught him and Iris how to duel and use your surroundings to your advantage.

Time continued to trickle away, the school year was up, and tomorrow, everyone was going back. The adults didn't have a clue, and that was what bothered Harry so much. That was until Harry had a very pleasant dream.

"Son, open your eyes," a very soft and familiar voice cooed into Harry's ear.

"Hi mum, breakfast ready?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, as you know, we are dead," Lily paused and watch Harry's expression as he realized that it was all a dream. "You see, you have seers blood within you. So your father and I pooled our left over magic and were able to come to you in this dream. We felt the dread of your mind as the thought of returning to reality entered you." Lily explained.

"Um...why did you come and not dad?" Harry asked

Lily smirked. "The man can't stop talking about himself 'Lily, remember that I was a seeker? Remember when I met your parents? Remember our son...want to make another?" Both Harry and his mother laughed at the last comment. "Back on topic, within your private study, there is a ritual that can call back a soul, and put it into a body." Harry's eyes lit up. "Listen carefully, you need people who have our memories, they can construct a body out of their memories and put the soul into a body, the ritual is advanced and very draining. You will need five people. Now, the downside is that after we comeback, to be whole, we have to kill the person responsible for our deaths, which is Wormtail."

"That is a downside?" Harry asked as his mother hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the head.

"Time to go back." Lily said as Harry was pulled out of his dream and back with Sirius.


	9. return and viewer choices

**Some of my favorite stories are the ones that people have a say in, so I am giving you a ton of choices at the bottom. Just read through and tell me what you think. **

Harry felt the pulling sensation around his waist as he was rudely taken out of a wonderful dream with his mum. Opening his eyes, Harry found the similar white ceiling that had been on his own Potter manor. Thoughts clogged his mind, since Bellatrix and Sirius were back, what would be the consequences? They were meant for different and terrible things, yet Harry intervened and changed their lives, in his eyes as well as theirs it was for the better. Could he change others lives if he tried?

Sitting up, Harry found that Iris had received the same unwanted wakeup. They both felt a sense of lose, in the Veil they were liked, wanted and needed in certain cases. It was odd, the Veil showed you what you wanted, and was almost parallel to this world.

Despite popular belief, Iris was so much smarter than most give her credit for. If the Veil did indeed show what was parallel to this world, than many things would be going wrong very…very soon. They had already meddled with fate, would fate meddle with them?

What surprised everyone the most was that when Bellatrix, Narcissa and Tonks came out of the Veil, they looked the same as when they had entered and awoken in the comftorable beds. "Now do you understand?" Sirius began as his relatives began to look themselves over, just noticing the change. Shock was evident in their eyes. "Certain things from the Veil continue to stay with you. I think it is just the physical changes in your body, like how we all stayed young." Sirius continued to explain.

Harry zoned out, the dream with his mother was all too real. The details were a little fuzzy, but the message was clear, go to the secret study and figure the rest out from there. The idea seemed easy enough at the time. Rising up from the ground, Harry took off in the middle of Sirius's speech to find the study once more.

"Where is Harry going?" Sirius asked, beginning to go after him. It didn't take a genius to see that Harry was upset about seeing his parents and having the image taken away from him the moment that it came to him.

"Don't go…I'll go." Iris began. "In the Veil, we went through almost the same thing…I think that I could understand him better now than any of you could. No offense meant." With that said and done, Harry was accompanied by Iris to see the secret study.

"We have to tell you Siri." Tonks said, using her uncles pet name. Hoping that it would take the edge off of his inevitable anger. "We…that is Bellatrix, Narcissa and myself are dating Harry…all at once." when Tonks finished, she wrapped it up with a pout and preparing to tackle him should he try and tear Harry apart.

He had a reaction that no one could tell if it was good or bad…he was confused, predictable…but unreadable. "I am honestly at a lost as to what to do…I mean, I am his godfather, a part of me wants to congratulate him on landing three lovely women…but another part wants to tear his privates off because he has been dating all three of you…I know where he wants to go or do with the whole dating thing. Very conflicting." Sirius sat down and placed his hands over his eyes. "You know what? I'll do what I did when James and Lily began to date. If he makes her cry, then I'll tear his privates off." Sirius slammed his fist into his hand, like he had come up with a full proof plan. Draco just hung his head in distress, seriously thinking that he was now adopted, there is no way this kind of crazy is going through his veins.

_The secret study_

Harry walked silently next to his friend Iris. It was kind of funny, originally he started out with a small crush on the girl, yet now he could think of her as nothing more than a sister. She had been incredibly kind to him and constantly supported Harry, she was his beacon, a light that always was their for Harry, like Hermione. She even gave him the spell for the illusion that had helped Harry ask each of his girls to the school dance. He even managed to bring himself to share some of his journal entries with Iris. She didn't laugh like he had expected that she would have done, just merely asked to understand, that if he was asking questions in his journal, why he didn't just ask her or someone else. They made a promise, if they could help each other, than they would. 

"Hey Iris," Harry began, looking the girl in her beautiful teal colored eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but could you tell me what is going on with your parents? I understand if you don't want to go into it." Harry gauged her reaction, her eyes betrayed nothing, they were stoic and emotionless, almost dead.

"Sure…where to begin." Iris made Harry take a seat when they reached the study. "Alright. Well, my parents were married the muggle way, despite the fact that they were both purebloods, they did this. Well, in time, the relationship began to fade away, and almost nothing was left but a certain bitterness between the two. Well, one night they were arguing, it's not like they never did this, just that tonight was far worse. The fights that they had were intense to say the least, the shouts and magical spells that they shot at one another were amazing. It always ended the same way, my father would win…he would beat my mother to the ground." Here, Iris swallowed her spit and looked Harry in the eye. They had similar situations with the parents, but the background information was very different. "I would always hear her screams, well, I was shocked when it ended a little early. I stepped down a few steps and assessed the situation, I found my father spitting on her as he stomped out of the room. I ran down like I did every time and helped my mother up. I was shocked at what I saw, this was worse than anything I had seen him do to her. My dad managed to knock out five of her teeth, her arm was contorted and bent at different angles at certain spots. She managed to smile at me, hand me a key to Gringotts. I'll never forget what she told me next. "Forgive him." She begged "This isn't your father, the man that did this to me killed your father long ago…" Iris began to sob in front of Harry. "She asked me to forgive him, before she died. I…never talked about it to anyone." Iris managed to choke out. "But that night I ran away, I was in the states and used a Gringotts set up in America to buy a ticket. I flew here, and haven't seen him since." Iris concluded her tale, she turned her back on Harry but it did nothing to muffle the cries and sobs that escaped from her mouth. Silently, Harry wrapped his arms around his friend, her back was to his chest, and Harry's arms were wrapped tightly and possessively around the woman's waist.

Time slipped away, and with it some of the painful memories went. When she calmed down, they silently searched the shelves of the old room. "Harry, what's this?" Iris asked, showing Harry a book of incantations and rituals written in parseltongue. Skimming the pages, Harry found an incantation that required a large amount of energy and an even larger amount of people to perform it.

"I think that I have found it…er you…whatever." Harry said, a slow almost feral grin played on his lips. Iris gave him a fierce smack on the back.

"Go on, get everything ready, I'm going to search this room a little more thoroughly." Iris said, looking at her watch before taking off toward the nearest shelf and pulling a random book out.

Harry's body almost quivered with anticipation as the fuzzy dream became clear. He could bring his parents back with this spell, but it wouldn't be easy. They would need many rune spells and symbols drawn in a family members blood, it would require nearly two gallons to call the soul/spirit back from the netherrealm. They would also need nearly three people who had a memory of the person to construct a body off of the magic that they had and the memories to fit their shape. Finally, to keep the soul/spirit rested and free in this world, they would need to kill the person(s) responsible for their deaths, which in this case was Wormtail, judging by what people said and thought about his parents, they wouldn't have any trouble with the want to be Necromancer. If anything went wrong, they would end up with a homunculus, a monster with no feelings, just a lust to kill and main.

In the same book, Harry found that a person who had the eye of immerse, a rare blood trait, could reverse the effects of a long exposer to the crucio curse. It seems that the brain would shut down after going through too much pain, the effect was easily reversed should you hold the eye and pump just the right amount of magic and pure will and strength into the persons part of brain that had shutdown. It would be like nothing had ever happened. It seemed that the body naturally kept up with what it was doing naturally, the body just wouldn't have a mind to order movement.

Sighing, Harry walked into his chamber, tomorrow, he would tell everyone that would want to help with the ritual. Throwing himself face down onto his bed, Harry lay down on his plush and soft bed, tomorrow he would have a very rigorous time talking to Neville, bringing his parents back from the dead, getting help from his aunt to reconstruct the image of his mother and father. Even trying to keep up with his three different and sometimes rambunctious girlfriends.

Bellatrix was erratic, one day she could be happy with you, and the next you could piss her off. She was a sweat girl but had almost no standards about what she wanted in a boyfriend just as long as the boy could keep her happy. Everything that she did drove Harry crazy, he fell for her quickly, her charm and sass was what Harry found most enticing. To be honest, she was a bit of a tease.

Narcissa was a bit more recessive with her boyfriends. In her mind, due to her raising more than likely, she was taught that the male was dominate and the female should do as ordered, which explained some of what Lucius did to her. She was very easy to talk to, and now was more than willing to argue if you pissed her off.

Tonks was…random. Harry always enjoyed it when she was the one that set up the dates. You could never really know what she was going to do or say next. If she had to be compared to one of the aunts, she would be more like Narcissa, because of her abilities as a metamorphagus, she ended up with low self esteem, something that Harry promised that he would change. There was also the issue that she was seen as a dark creature due to being a metamorphagus. Harry had political influence, but he couldn't change the system overnight.

Harry rolled over on his back as his door opened and a shadow of a figure entered. The shadows figure was astounding as always, and wore an all too familiar purple nighty that came up to mid thigh. Harry felt the bed shift slightly as she placed one knee down at the foot of the bed, and slowly crawled up to Harry, the figure then carefully peeled back the bed sheets and quilt before climbing in next to Harry. Harry's eyes were closed, his breath was steady, trying to fake being asleep. He felt familiar violet eyes fall onto his face.

The figure sighed before resting it's head onto his chest. "boo." Harry cooed into the girl's ear.

"Harry…stop being a dick." Bellatrix whispered into his ear. "It's been a while since we've done this." Bellatrix said, somehow burring her face deeper into Harry. Silence overtook the pair, words were not needed in this place. "If I tell you something…do you promise not to freak out?" Bellatrix asked after nearly an hour of the comfortable silence. Harry, only being half awake let out a muffled yeah. "Well, since I am 17 again…I'm a virgin…I want to give it to you." Bellatrix stated, hoping that Harry didn't lose his mind with lust, like most men would have at this situation.

Harry didn't say anything, just wrapped both arms around her, then gently rolling her on top of him. "That's nice." Harry replied in a kind voice. Running a hand through her raven black hair. "Can we sleep for now…I'm really tired. If you really want, then I guess we could have sex tonight."

Bellatrix felt a warm sensation run over her body. Normally a guy would have rushed head first into the situation, literally. Harry though wanted to wait, it was weird. "I was just saying. I don't want to have sex now…but sleep does sound good." Bellatrix let his hands wander to her back, securing her on top of him. Gently, she put her knees down on each side of Harry's hips, rising her lips to his. Removing the distance between the pair, they kissed, something that they hadn't done for a while.

Gently, Bellatrix took Harry's lower lip between hers, and pulled back lightly, stretching his lip just a little. Releasing his lip, she smirked an impish smile, Harry smiled back as she licked his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth. Just as he opened, she pulled back. "Sleep tight." With those words, she pushed herself back down to his chest and rested her head, showing no signs of continuing this tonight or even tomorrow morning.

'That's Bellatrix.' Harry thought to himself, letting out a low chuckle before drifting off.

**Ok, There is a few things that I am debating. One is to put in a lemon or not, the next is to figure out who it is going to be between and how many I am going to write in this story. If I do not get at least five reviews, then I won't do shit. Just like my other story, tons of readers, few reviewers.**

**Also, if there is going to be a lemon, who is going to get the action? Yes, Harry will have a scene with each girl, but what about the others? You know, like Sirius. I have a girl in mind, but debating weather or not to put him with her. Also, there is Draco and Iris.**

**I'm still also not too sure what to do with Ginny and Hermione, they are going to help Harry any way that they can, it's just hard to decide how this story will end for them, I have a few scenarios. Anything that you think would be cool for them to do, like kill Rockwood and Mcnair or some idea like that would be cool and appreciated.**

**Seriously, leave an idea and it is more than likely that I could somehow work it into the story, even if it is an overdramatic killing of someone that I like. Also, all of my main characters (Harry, Iris, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Tonks, Draco, Nia) I don't know how they were going to end in this story, so you could suggest that literally anyone can die.**

**Just one last thing…Dudley. If his mom is going to help, what should I do with him? Kill him, make him a wizard, tell me. I have given you guys like…30 different choices that would change this story, it would be a shame if you didn't**_ **review. So review Damnit!  
**_


	10. revival

**Hey. This chapter was a lot harder than I had originally thought that it would be, and because of that there might be a lot of mistakes, sorry if there is. Anyway, the wedding is almost here, for some reason she wants a winter thing, which is cool because I like the cold and snow, plus it is kinda how we met when we were seven, giant snowball fight, girls against boys. Yeah…we hated each other until middle school and didn't date until sophomore year.**

**Way off track. I hope that this is a little longer than my usual chapters, I did put a lot of thought into it, just didn't totally watch out for mistakes. Your input would be valued a lot. Thanks.**

Harry awoke, Bellatrix still fast asleep. Carefully, Harry rolled out of his bed and walked down to the kitchen to find Sirius standing overlooking breakfast, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on in Potter manor. Looking to Harry, spatula in hand, he pointed to Harry. "I'll kill you if you make any of them cry." Sirius said in a deadly tone, turning back to the counter he grabbed a plate and loaded it up with all sorts of foods. "Eat up." This time, his tone was friendly and kind. Harry felt a small sweat bubble role down the side of his head as he forced a smile.

Sitting down at the table, Iris and Tonks came down, hands covering their mouths as they let out long yawns. "Wanna do it today Harry?" Tonks asked, looking into Harry's emerald eyes. Last night, Harry told Iris to inform Tonks and Narcissa about the ritual that he planed to perform, and if at all possible to get a hold of Nia so she could offer her own memories of her sister and brother-in-law.

"DO WHAT!?" Sirius said in a deadly tone, pulling a knife and cutting some toast and sausage right in front of Harry before setting it on his plate.

"Should we tell him?" Tonks asked, knowing that Sirius was making the wrong inferences, making her smile a smile that was only known to the Mauderers.

"Tonks, shut it, wait till we are ready." Iris rebudled. Sirius was a long standing friend of both James and Lily, chances are the idea of getting his friend back might make him want to rush things that needed a lot of time to get ready, such as the ritual drawings.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NEICE!?" Sirius shouted at Harry, who warily jumped to the other end of the table, trying desperately to dodge his godfather who was still holding a knife tight in his hand. Tonks found this to be hilarious.

Four hours later

Harry, Iris and Bellatrix stood in front of the fire waiting patiently for the ok from Draco. When he returned, he curtly nodded, his face slightly flush. Once again, Harry had returned to private drive. Taking in his surroundings, Harry found three of Dudley's gang laid out on the floor, blood splattered on their faces. Harry turned and shot a look at Draco. "Hey." Draco began as Iris made her advance on him. "It isn't what it looks like." Draco tried defending himself as he pointed to the fat one Vernon. "He had them here they were going to hurt chubbykins."

"Explain." Narcissa demanded.

Draco let out a long sigh "They were going over some kind of plan, they said that when he got home, they were going to give him some 'sense'. It wasn't what they said, just the way that they said it, I didn't want anything like that going on when you walked in, so I did what I could without a wand."

Harry sighed. "Alright Draco, we will talk to my aunt and see what she has to say…where is she?" Harry questioned, walking through the house, still no sign. Finally pulling a note from the fridge that he had found with his aunt's signature at the bottom. Harry smirked and walked back into the living room with everyone. "Check it out." Everyone read through the note as was relieved that Iris wouldn't have to endure Dudley hitting on her every moment.

"Who do you think it is?" Iris asked.

"Who who is?" Nia asked as she walked through the doorway with Dudley and another girl.

"Millicent?" Draco asked looking upon the girl who now had her head on Dudley's shoulder, an arm entangled with his. It was clear that the note was true, Dudley did have a girlfriend.

"Harry…I'm sorry…for everything." Dudley stated, his eyes down stricken

Harry looked upon his cosine's form, his stance and even his down stricken eyes. "It doesn't erase what you have done to me over the years, but it is a start." Harry said emotionlessly. No, he didn't forgive his cosine, it was a bit too quick for his taste, especially considering what Dudley has done to him over the years. Although it his face showed regret, and he did make an effort which now shows more character then Dudley ever had.

"Your cosine is Harry Potter?" Millicent asked. Dudley nodded shamefully. "Wow…I guess being cute runs in your blood eh Potter?"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Nia shouted upon entering the living room where Draco left Dudley's friends and Vernon, who he called the bloated one.

Childishly, Harry and Iris pointed to Draco, both saying he did it at the exact moment in time. Draco laughed while he and his mother took Nia into another room, and explained what had happened, at least from Draco's point of view.

They came out and healed all of the wounds that Draco made with the exception of Vernon of course, who seemed to have orchestrated this whole scheme to teach his son that dating a freak was absolutely not allowed in his family, which is hypocritical if you think about it. "Harry, you might want to sit down…Dudley and I have some news for you, show him Pumpkin." Nia said, turning Harry's attention to his cosine. Dudley then did something that Harry never would have thought he could do, he pulled out a wand, with a swish and a flick, Dudley cast a weak cutting curse. "While he will not be too strong in magic he will be able to cast it. You see, if you do not use your magic, it begins to wittle and rot, kind of like cabbage." Harry let out a laugh at his aunt's simile "or if you use it in excessive amounts, which most purebloods do, the result is an offspring is a weak wizard or a squib." Harry nodded in understanding, it made sense, seeing the black sisters for the first time, almost all they did was use magic, Draco was the same way, they used magic for almost everything, even getting the remote for the T.V. for god's sake, it isn't too hard to reach forward and pull it off of the coffee table. "Is there something that you needed Harry? You just don't drop by without a purpose."

Harry placed a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "You wound me auntie Nia…your own nephew cannot come over for tea every now and then? I see how it is." With a 'humph' Harry turned around, his back to his aunt and his arms crossed.

"Since Harry is still being a child," Bellatrix said, placing the emphasis on child. "I will ask you, we are going to try and bring your sister and James back, we will need you. If you say no, then we will not be able to do this." Bellatrix finished in one breath, stepping out of the room to gather her thoughts and breath. Nia sighed and leaned forward, placing her hands together over her mouth, making a small platform for her chin to rest on.

"Do I even have a choice?" Nia asked, pulling her hands down and revealing a large grin on her lips. "Save my sister and help you get your parents back…or live with the whale? Easy choice." Dudley looked down on the form of the man that he once did admire and had apparently made a plan to put Dudley down and out for dating Millicent.

Gathering her belongings and what she would need for the ritual, they left for Harry's manor to bring back the ones that they have lost.

-Potter Manor-

Harry and Nia threw themselves back onto the brick wall before letting their legs sag and drop them to the floor. The blood that was required to make the ritual work was split down the middle, there was one gallon from Nia and another Gallon from Harry, and many empty blood replenishing potion bottles lay skewed down on the floor and all across it.

Bellatrix and Narcissa as well as Sirius were at work, making an uncountable number of hand seals and muttering incantations. Turns out that Bellatrix and Narcissa did know James and Lily very well, while they were not friends, simply because they were slytherins and James and Lily were Gryffindor, Sirius would always come and tell everyone about his friends or as their parents would say, the mudblood.

Sirius hand signs were meant to restore memories, while he didn't know exactly all of what they went through, he had the love that they shared down, they never really bothered to go to a bedroom to kiss or talk, Lily's mado was let it all hang out, let the world see what shouldn't be covered, and she followed that mado to the letter. He spent a lot of time with them while they were with Harry, and alone, meeting their parents and spending time doing what they wanted to do.

Bellatrix and Narcissa went for appearance. Since they were not in contact after graduation day, so they would look like average seventh years, this would give them the element of surprise when they fought Voldy and Wormtail.

Slowly, the blood came down from the walls, it seem to seep toward the center of the room where the rune symbols began to glow. They seemed to create a giant tower and began to take the shape of a man and a women. Silver strings like the memories that Dumbledore made Harry view last year shot out of each of their foreheads. If anything, the hand symbols that the three were making intensified and began to go faster as well as the incantations that they were muttering, to anyone other then the three, it sounded much like gibberish.

The three passed out from exhaustion as the blood towers began to form organs and skin. With a bright flash of light, a red orb came down followed by a green and shot themselves deep into the body of Harry's mum and dad. The bodies were dropped onto the floor and laid there, neither moving or breathing. After about a minuet, the bodies sprang up into a sitting position and measured the other up, acting as if they had just woke up from a dream.

"James?" The woman with copper red hair and piercing green eyes asked, bewildered with their current situation.

"Lily?" the man asked, he had a lean body, unruly hair that seemed to stick out in selected spots and a strange twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

It dawned on them, in the after life they managed to send a dream to Harry. "HARRY!" They screamed in unison, dashing forward to Harry and tackling him down to the ground.

"I LOVE YOU SON!" James shouted

"GET OFF ME!" Harry screamed back

"Let me hug him." Lily whined.

"NO!" Harry shouted over the both of them, there was something that they needed to know. "You guys cannot hug me…I won't allow it." Harry said, his eyes directed to the ground.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, the hurt was evident in her voice.

"You…are…_naked_…It's weird." Harry said, putting emphasis on you are naked. They blinked at Harry, trying to understand what he meant. Finally it dawned on Lily as she shrieked and turned her back on her son, trying to cover as much as she could.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOU JUST CAN'T LOOK AT YOUR MOTHER NAKED AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" James boomed, only half joking.

"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME! YOU'RE MY AGE AND I AM LORD OF THIS FAMILY!" Harry shot back, storming out for fear of not only his sanity, but losing his ability to see things, he just saw a sight that no one in his position should.

-10 min. later-

After much talking by their loved ones ( Tonks to Harry, Lily to James) the women were able to get the boys to talk and make up. Tonks said that she wouldn't forgive Harry if he somehow managed to screw up the first meeting with his parents and Lily had said that she would never leave it be if she didn't see her son soon.

It was an odd reunion, meeting someone for the first time, but still knowing that this wasn't your first encounter, and that they belong with you. Harry could almost feel his mother's tears as he watched her embrace him for the first time since she died all that time ago.

"I want to know all about you." Lily stated, James taking a seat beside her, staring at her son intently.

"Alright." Harry said, placing a hand under his chin. His mother's favorite moment in Harry's life was when he managed to kill the basilisk and save Ginny Weasley, and tell her brother Ron to get the fuck out. James loved the moments of Quitich and when he managed with the help of Remus to master the spell that blocked Dementors and their effects.

It took quite a lot of explaining by Nia for the years with the Dursleys, once again she showed the memory of Harry and Nia talking, the memory of Dumbledore's assault on herself and her family and finally, the memory of Harry being trained by the adults.

Lily and James were up to date and incredibly upset. "stop and think for a moment." Iris commanded. "Nia, you said that Dumbledore remolded your mind to make you think of Harry as an animal…why would he bother to do that if he is the so called chosen one that will someday kill Voldemort? What was the purpose in making you beat the crap out of Harry and put him through misery? I doubt that it is a simple stupid grudge."

In an instant, James was on his feet, his eyes wide with fear. "REMUS IS IN TROUBLE AT PADFOOT'S PAD!" On that note, Sirius and James sprinted out the front door and onto the front lawn.

"How'd he know that?" Harry asked, chasing after his father and godfather, his mum and girlfriend Tonks at his side.

"Well, you see…" Lily began "When they were younger, they bonded with blood to one another, the purpose was to help the others know whne one is in trouble, I think this is how Sirius knew when to come to our house and get you."

-Headquarters of the order of phoenix-

Dumbledore paced back and forth, he had major news to share with the order. First was a happy note, Remus was returning from his mission and was to go over the details immediately, then he would inform them of the disturbing news about the sensation that he just had flood over him. He felt the aura of James and lily Potter flaring up, meaning that someone somewhere managed to bring them back from the dead, more then likely Harry or Voldemort.

A door closed and Remus walked into the kitchen, tracking mud as he walked. He looked like death itself, his eyes held heavy bags and his gray hairs grew to greater numbers, almost one fifth of them were now gray. Walking into the kitchen, he found Molly, Kingsley and Dumbledore waiting. "They said no, and they would never." Remus said, taking a seat while cries of outrage rang out. "SHUT UP! I tried my hardest, the wolf clans want nothing to do with you Dumbledore, after what you have done to them, I can't say that I blame them."

"Yes, as disappointing as this information is, there is something just as bad, it seems that the Potters have been brought back to life by some dark wizard." Remus's head shot up, it had been almost 16yrs. Since he has last seen the either of them.

"What of Harry?" Molly asked in a overly worried tone. "What has become of him?'

"Stuff it Molly, everyone here knows that you do not give a damn about him, you only want him near you so you can continue to mooch money off of him and his account. Why didn't you tell me that my friends are back?" Remus demanded, Molly gasped at his abruptness and even rudeness toward not only the strongest wizard today, but to herself.

"Remus." Dumbledore began, letting out a long and low sigh. Turning from the voice of a leader to that of a grandfather. "they are traitors to the order and the light. They mine as well have handed Harry over to Voldemort in the very beginning. Since they are traitors to the order, they are traitors to you and everything that you stand for."

"No, no they are not." Hestia said, walking in and backing up behind Remus. "They fought to keep Harry safe from everyone, if that list includes you, then you must have done something pretty bad."

Remus smiled to his friend and co-worker. "I made a promise to them long ago" Remus stated. "I said that I would do anything I could to help them, and before they could call on that favor, they were taken from me, it is time that I try and come through for them."

Remus became weary as everyone took out their wands and closed in on him and Hestia. "I am sorry that you have said that." Dumbledore began. "as you know, dark creatures have security from certain contracts, such as the one that I issued to you before you entered the order, if I let you go…you will be able to tell them everything, that is something that I cannot have."

Remus and Hestia were ready to run or fight, perhaps do both, the cards were against them after all. The door burst open and Sirius stormed straight in. Moony nearly fainted at the sight of a young Lily, James and Sirius. They didn't look a day older than when they got out of school. "LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!" Sirius barked, malice seemed to drip off of each word.

Harry, Tonks, Lily and James proudly walked forward, staring into the eyes of Dumbledore, the reason for everything that had went wrong. Now death or the dead was staring him down. Almost in a cowardly way, Dumbledore signaled for his order to back down, the Potters were a dark family of great power, they were out gunned here, where Sirius could turn the wards down on them.

Sirius sighed a heavy sigh of relief when the three left his house. He turned to his old friend Moony, who was now passed out on the floor.  
**  
I know that it is a bit of a rip off, I should have written a fight scene, but there will be plenty of those, it would have been a huge fight, and this was hard enough to write and get my thoughts down.**

Anyway, I am using your ideas, and there will be a little fight between Voldy and Harry. Remus, Sirius, Lily and James against Wormtail. I know that fight seems one sided, but it won't be. Anyway, this may take longer since I do put a lot of effort into my fight scenes. Update and give some ideas and it will more than likely go by faster.  



	11. Blood

_Sorry if the style is a little wierd, I'm trying to adjust to a new account on yahoo, and it might mess up the way that my chapters come on to the site, sorry if it does, I'll try to fix it later._

Harry sighed as Sirius pored a bucket of very cold water over Moony's  
head, he shot up in an instant and looked around the room. "Harry, am  
I dreaming?" the werewolf asked.

"No, you are not, I have brought my parents back from the dead and  
managed to drag Sirius' worthless" Harry paused and turned to his  
godfather who merely scowled back. "hide out of the Veil and now they  
are back and we are going to kill Voldemort once and for all." Moony  
nodded then fell back onto the cold floor, out cold once again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Sirius and James shouted in unison at their now  
much older friend. Harry sighed and shook his head, today was a jammed  
pack type of day, he and his parents were going to go and visit Neville  
and his parents, fix them up and then go visit Dudley. Lily was anxious  
to meet her nephew and James had a few choice words and phrases and  
gestures and hits that he planned to implement on Vernon Dursleys.

Iris and Draco wanted to come along as well, they were helping Harry  
plan his next move with each of the Black girls, and yes Sirius was to  
remain uninformed. "This place smells funny." Lily said sticking her  
noise up in the air. "I much prefer my son's mansion, just burn the  
damned place down Sirius." Lily commanded, her hands were on her  
hips.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head, "I can't…this is my home…I  
am a Black and this ancestral home will be here forever, nothing can  
tear it down due to the wards that are on this place…" Sirius said,  
rubbing his chin "I should of left the bossy part of her personality  
out." Sirius mumbled only to receive a light smack on the back of the  
head by Lily.

"I'm perfect, there is nothing wrong with me!" Lily stated  
confidently sticking her nose high into the air and acting like a noble  
pureblood would have, making everyone breakout in fits of laughter, some at  
her impression, others at her insinuations.

Longbottom Household one hour later

"He isn't all that happy to see me." Draco said, walking back out  
of the house and onto the front lawn where Iris and James waited. It  
was a cold winters day, the breeze chilled their faces and froze the snow  
that had already fallen onto the ground, everyone counting down the  
days until Christmas, all of the students already on break.

"Can't imagine why?" Iris stated rolling her eyes, she heard of  
all the horrible things that Draco and his friends did to the boy over  
the summer and during the school year. He had always been tormented by  
Draco and his goons. "Let me talk to him." Walking up to the front  
door confidently, she knocked.

"Yes…how may I help you young lady?" An elderly woman asked. She  
looked to be eighty and wore big glasses that covered her face and some  
of her cheeks. She stood at 5ft. 6in. And had wrinkles covering her  
face.

"I am here to see a boy named Neville, may I come in?" Iris  
replied, she noticed how the old woman squinted at her and determined that she  
was losing her eye sight.

"Oh yes, a young man came by a few minuets ago. I am so glad that my  
Neville is out and about now a days." The elderly woman said, waving  
Iris in. "His room is the one at the end of the hall way, feel free  
to go straight to his room."

Iris walked up to the door and began to knock. The door instantly  
whipped open and there was a young boy with his wand pointed directly into  
Iris' face. "I thought I told you Malfloy…" revelation dawned on  
Neville's face as he looked into the girl's teal colored eyes.  
"Sorry," He began, lowering his wand and arm. "I thought that you  
were someone else…how can I help you?"

"I know that this is going to sound insane, but I am friends with  
Harry Potter…that isn't the crazy part, he thinks that he found a cure  
for the Curcio curse and he would like to treat your parents, he thinks  
that he can make them the way that they once were." Iris said in a  
low tone.

"Why should I trust you?" Neville asked.

"The wizarding world has taken a lot from you hasn't it Neville?"  
Iris asked, grasping his hand and holding it tightly in hers. She read  
in a book that human contact is a sign of trust to some people. "The  
individuals and the people at your school have done this…Harry and I  
never have though…please…what do you have to lose?" Iris watched  
his eyes, he appeared to be having an inner battle, debating if he  
should trust a girl that he just met a minuet ago. "If you want to talk  
first, then I am more then willing to." Neville's head shot up in  
surprise.

"Sure…no girls really want to talk to me." Neville said in a  
matter a fact tone. "Tell me about yourself." Iris did just that,  
everything excluding her parents. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion  
the moment that she said that she was dating Draco, but it disappeared a  
moment later after she told him what he did to protect her.

"He really isn't all that bad once you get to know him." Iris  
said, still holding Neville's hand tightly in hers. "I promise, that  
if you do not want him around, then I will make him leave…ok?"  
Neville nodded his head, in his mind, one good deed does not make up for a  
life time of meanness and cruelty.

Neville sighed and hung his head. Draco didn't come to school this  
year and he could be up to anything with Harry. 'This could be a  
trap.' Neville thought as the girl pulled him to the front door. 'But to  
what point, according to the girl, they already are with Harry, there  
isn't much that I could do that he couldn't.' Neville shook the  
thoughts out of his head, for some reason, he placed trust within the  
girl that he just met, even if Draco was still around.

Potter Manor

Harry threw his head back, boredom had once again claimed him. His  
mother and father were spending a lot of time with one another. 'It is  
understandable,' Harry thought, 'I mean, they did just come back from  
the dead, they haven't had earthly pleasures for quite some time.'  
He shuddered at his own thoughts and resumed lounging on the couch.

Tonks was fast asleep, she had been practicing with her aunt Bellatrix  
for three hours dueling, fighting hand to hand, and trying to  
overpower her with her aura. Narcissa was resting her head on Harry's lap  
peacefully, they weren't allowed to do much more with Harry's  
psychotic godfather playing chaperone and watching over them like a hawk did  
with it's young. "Hey, Narcissa, want to go out on a quick date?"  
Harry asked.

"Sure, where to?" Narcissa replied, Sirius raising an eyebrow,  
still playing the over protective psychotic older brother.

"How about in the basement? We can't go out into public, the loony  
will follow us." Harry said, pointing his thumb over to Sirius who  
gave a lopsided smile and nodded his head in confirmation. "Come on, I  
can transmute the basement into a small roller blading rink and we can  
skate around for a bit."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. Harry wasn't what you would call a normal  
guy, at least not in her standards. He was far more impulsive then she  
was, if he got up and out of bed, then he was gong to go and do  
something fun, end of story. If he stayed in bed though, you were going to  
stay with him until he decides to let you go.

Harry laughed when they made it into the basement and heard his  
mother's cries as she presumably fell off the bed and berated his father.  
Still, there were more stairs. "This sucks…" Harry complained "I  
don't wanna climb down any more stairs do you?" Narcissa shook her  
head as Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hold on." With  
a flick of his wand, the stairs disappeared and in their place was a  
giant slide, it curved and seemed to sway, both shrieked as they  
continued to pick up speed and slammed to a halt at the bottom. "FUN!"  
Harry screamed. "That should so be our date, laying on one another and  
going up and down the slide, wanna do it again?"

Much to Harry's surprise, Narcissa nodded enthusiastically. "Goody,  
cause if you said no, I would have done this anyway." with another  
flick of his fingers, the stars defied gravity and pulled them up, they  
were falling up a slide, going as fast up as they were down.

Harry felt someone step onto his foot once they reached the top for the  
tenth time. Iris stood at his feet, grinning madly at him, on impulse,  
Harry moved Narcissa off of him and sat up. Quickly, he dragged Iris  
down and made the slid move once again, she screamed as she flew down and  
out of sight. "Harry," Neville called out. "That girl that you  
just sent down…there…said that you could cure my parents."

"Think, I think I can." Harry said. "Just let me get my dad."  
Neville waited with Narcissa impatiently until he heard a shout. "DAD!  
GET OFF OF MUM!" Neville broke out into fits of laughter as Harry  
came back, dragging his father by the collar of his shit. "Come on, we  
need to fix Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom.

The process wasn't a long one, nor a difficult one. Once they were at  
St. Mundungos, Harry took Neville out into the waiting room and began  
to explain. Within his father's side of the family, there was a  
technique that only ran in their blood, it was called the Eye of Imerse. It  
showed the function of the body much like an X-ray would show your  
arteries and bones. With this display, came magical surges and brain  
functions.

Well under the Crucio for too long a part of your brain will shut down  
and stop the magical flow to that portion of the brain. With work, you  
could control the eye and alter the magical flow of yourself and others  
just a little. What his father could do is open the pathway to the  
brain a little and the magic will automatically flow and widen the pathway  
to make the brain functional and replace and repair any damaged brain  
cells. In essence, the person will be just like they were before the  
Curcio was put on them.

There was one minor precaution though, you must restrain the  
individual, to them it would be like a blink of the eye, you will have no memory  
whatsoever of what would have gone on between the time of the attack  
with the unforgivable curse to the time that you would end up wherever  
you are now. Not even what your eyes have seen between the time period.

From the explanation on, they sat in silence. It was simply because  
nothing needed to be said. James was more then likely done, it was just  
that Frank and Alice would have to be told what has happened to them and  
what was going on in-between the time, now and when they were  
hospitalized.

James came out about ten minuets later. "They are ready for you,  
son." Neville's face lit up, his dream was realized, he could now talk  
to his parents as if nothing was wrong. No, he didn't forget what  
Voldemort and his lackeys did to his parents, he never would, he merle  
wanted to ignore it for a day, and be with his parents without a worry.  
"I will have to return tomorrow, many wizards and witches saw what I  
did and demanded that I do it for there families and friends. I don't  
know if I want to though." James said, sinking into a chair next to  
his son and placing his hands over his eyes.

"Why not?" Harry asked. In his view, this would be good and it  
would help the people under the influence of the curse and there families  
get some closer.

"I am not as noble as you are, Harry." James said without fear,  
"They have done nothing for me and I see no real reason to help them.  
Especially after all that the wizarding world has done to you." Harry  
tilted his head and wordlessly asked for an explanation. With a heavy  
sigh, James continued. "Nia showed us the papers, what they have said  
about you and all of the dreadful pressure that they have managed to  
place on you…you didn't deserve it." Rising without a word he gave  
his son his hand. "Come on, Neville said that he will get himself home  
and we still have a full day and your mother wants to meet her nephew  
Dudley…she'll spoil the poor lad." With a heavy laugh, they both  
ran into the fireplace and retrieved Lily. Remus and Sirius said that  
they had wanted to come along as well and Iris would like to come to get  
to know Millicent a bit better. Tonks wanted to go along simply because  
in her opinion, she didn't get to spend enough time with Harry.

When they arrived at Private Drive, it frightened them to their bones,  
it was such a chilling image that they would never forget the sight,  
smell and even the feeling of pain in the room. Everyone watched, the  
walls were stained red with pools of blood, walking into the kitchen they  
found the image of Vernon Dursley, he was crucified on the wall, his  
frame still twitched and shook a little. "OH MY GOD!" Tonks shrieked  
from another room. Iris and Harry ran in to find all of the adults  
helping a very tired Dudley and Millicent walk.

Dudley no longer had his right leg, it was just a small pool of blood  
and guts dangling from where it should have been connected. He had  
several deep cuts and was missing his right hands thumb. Millicent was in  
just as bad shape, she had her right eye missing, all there was was an  
empty socket, her hand was missing and so was a foot. She fell onto Harry  
and gave him an envelope. "Get him for us." She said before passing  
out. Tonks was ready and took them to St. Mundungos to be fixed up.

Harry looked at the envelope, it was dripping with blood. Opening the  
letter only released another gallon of blood, the women jumped back,  
shrieking and the men jumped back with them, turning a sickly green color.  
Dropping the envelope, he pulled out the letter.  
_  
Tick tock goes the clock.  
With each tock goes a drop  
Harry you should hurry to your auntie  
Because with each tock, there goes another drop._

Sincerely  
The last living Marauder.

In the blood appeared a bracelet that was made out of what appeared to  
be skin and bones of a unlucky individual. Disgusted with it, Harry  
dropped it to the floor and threw the note over to his parents. They both  
scanned it over and handed it off to Sirius. Each had a feral grin on  
their lips. It was now their time. "Don't think that you are leaving  
without me." Iris stated.

Smiling at the support, each grabbed hold of the bracelet. They felt  
the turns and twists as they were tugged by magic to wherever the  
bracelet decided to lead them. Finally, everyone landed gracefully in a large  
graveyard. A thick fog fell over the ground, the names on the stones  
unreadable, invisible. Pulling out their wands, they readied themselves.  
Harry was here once before during his forth year, Cedric lost his life  
here…and tonight if Harry had a say, Voldemort would follow him to a  
grave.

"Very good, Mr. Potter." A voice called out, it was cool, precise  
and unforgiving. "I am so glad to see you outside of school for  
once." The silhouette was visible in the fog, it belonged to a tall figure,  
and if the voice was any indication, he was an arrogant and very greasy  
man.

"Snivellus." James and Sirius called out, the figure visible  
straightened out and came out of the fog, it was indeed Severus Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Voldemort was right, you are more like him every  
day…bringing back a traitor, a mutt and a mudblood. How very like  
you." Severus watched as everyone pointed their wands at him, only a foot  
away, he would not have time to put up a shield to protect himself.  
"Come…my Lord awaits…oh…and that mudblood Nia is with him. If you  
want to save her I suggest that you listen to me."

With hesitation, Harry lowered his wand, ordering everyone to fallow  
his example. They walked in the thick fog for only a minuet until four  
more figures were seen. One was seated at a throne, the other three were  
huddled around and appeared to be down on a knee. "Harry…"  
Voldemort hissed, a feral grin played on his lips. "This is your last  
chance…join me or perish with your parents."

Harry let out a low laugh as everyone became visible. Wormtail was at  
his master's side, to his left were two wizards who Harry didn't  
recognized. "Well since my parents are right next to me…then I don't  
think that your threat is valid."

Out of the fog came his parents, Iris and his godfather. "Very nice,  
Harry. I see that you are coming prepared…is it enough though?"  
Voldemort questioned. "Well…since you will obviously not join  
me…let us duel once again, Severus and Peter, you may play with Harry's  
escorts."

Severus and Wormtail smiled at the prospect and led the marauders into  
the darkness. "Iris, stay with me…I'm going to need help." She  
mutely nodded her head and continued to stay by Harry's side, even if  
it meant facing off against the most frightening wizard in the world.

_AN://Sorry for the brutal cut off, I just need more time to fix up the  
fight, tons of ideas are flying around. No, Severus and Wormtail are  
not going on a 2 vs. 4, read through the entrance and take a few good  
guesses who the others are.  
Anyway, leave a review…I like to know what you think. And even an  
idea for what would be good for a fight, yes something is different about  
Voldemort, a big something. But ideas are still going and the fight is  
still being modified, so anything can be said.  
Also, you might be curious why no one came to Harry after they found  
out what happened...that will be explained next chapter, I'll do my best  
to update._


	12. first round with the adults

_An://Sorry for the wait, I have been busy as everyone surely is. _

The fog was no help as Lily, Remus, James and Sirius followed Snape and Wormtail. No words were exchanged for the majority of the trudge through the sludge, there was only bitterness between the two teams. "Do you think your brat could possibly own up to our master?" Snape asked turning to Lily. "Mudblood?"

Lily lost herself, casting a strong cutting curse. In the fog, a shadow dashed, diving in front of Snape and putting up a simple shield, easily absorbing the attack that Lily threw. It was a women, her skin was a little on the pale side, but she had shapely legs leading up to a firm stomach and a shapely body. Her face was soft and devoid of baby fat. She had long red hair that had black, blond and a light shade of pink mixed in. "Marlene?" Lily asked, gazing on her old friend from the Order of the Phoenix. They had originally met in Hogwarts and were employed into the Order by Dumbledore. She was the one that had managed to convince Lily that James must not be all that bad if he was willing to change so much for her. Marlene even babysat Harry when James decided that he and Lily needed to get out and do more things together. It wasn't to last though, she died two weeks before Lily, and was only able to get out a warning to her family, though it arrived a little late, they soon followed her to the grave.

"I am here as well." A deep voice stated. Coming out of the fog was a figure of a man based on his muscles. He had short platinum blond hair and stunning blue eyes with a hint of gray in the center. Much like Marlene he was toned and chiseled.

"Edgar Bones?" James asked in disbelief, another one of the old Phoenix members, dieing shortly before Lily and James.

"That is RIGHT!" Wormtail cried out. "You thought I was weak, well now who is weak?" Wormtail crossed his arms and smiled cockily. Necromancy wasn't something that you master over night. 'He has improved.' Sirius thought, Wormtail was no longer the weakling that he once was. "Shall we get on with the show?"

Sirius didn't need to wait a minuet longer, this was all Wormtail's doing and he would die by his hands. Remus went straight for Snape, he long since had a grudge going with the professor ever since Remus learned of his wrong doings with Harry. That left Lily and James to take Marlene and Edgar, very old friends of the two.

_Sirius's part_

"It has come down to us, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"I guess it has worm. I don't want to wait a minuet longer, lets go." The moment Sirius finished the sentence, Wormtail dissolved into the ground. The fog was so thick that he couldn't even see his ankles, much less where Wormtail would jump out and attack.

'I have two choice,' Sirius thought, holding his wand at the ready. 'Wait for him to jump out, or try and sniff him out and risk getting slashed to ribbons.' deciding on the first, he carefully stepped and listened for the dirt to shift.

Too soon for Sirius taste, Wormtail emerged and slashed Sirius's right eye. Sirius stumbled as his former friend gracefully stood before Sirius and struck him hard in the nose with his silver fist, knocking Sirius down to the ground. "If this is all you have to offer, I will finish you now."

"You wish. I won't need two eyes to crush you…PLUSAR!" Sirius roared, an invisible force struck Wormtail in the center of his chest, sending him flying through the fog and out of sight. "NOT SO FAST!" Pointing his wand in the air, he made large circles, the fog around Sirius was blown away. Looking to his right, Lily was in trouble, her arm was over her face, a sword in her hand, swinging blindly at her opponent. It only took Sirius a moment to know that Marlene was a master at enchantment, she could change the fog to an eye irritant without much trouble. "I LIFTED THE FOG, LILY!" Sirius cried out, he was happy to see that she pulled down her arm, a large grin on her beautiful face.

"You should worry about yourself." A voice stated, Sirius turned in time to find Wormtail cast the same enchantment that Lily did, only his wand turn to a mace. Wormtail pulled down his cloak to reveal toned arms gripping a mace tightly, for the first time, Sirius noticed the veins bulging in Peter's arms. With a swing of his mace, a magical gust came out, slicing Sirius' torso.

Sirius stumbled, doing his best to keep his balance. Again, Wormtail swung down. Since Sirius' form was a dog, he had a heightened sense of smell, and could smell the metal bond with the air, moving to the right, he heard the air continue and hit a tree behind him. Forcing his movements as his sight began to blur, Sirius closed the distance between the two. About ten feet away Sirius shouted. "Why did you do it, Peter?"

Wormtail looked stunned. "Does this ring a bell. 'Don't bring Peter' 'Peter is too weak to help.' 'Poor weak Peter.' You said all those awful things, you and James, you deserve to die, only acting as a friend and betraying me in the end." Peter spat at the ground and charged Sirius, an unknown fire in his eyes.

"Get over it, I was only trying to protect you." Sirius said as Peter brought his mace down, Sirius dodge, only about four centimeters though. "As was James, did you ever bother to listen to the end of the conversation?" Sirius cast a cutting curse on the man, only his mace blocked it, sending it's holder back. "We were going to fight a camp of Death Eaters that planned to kill Harry, you would have died in the process…we were only trying to protect you." Wormtail dropped his mace and fell to his knees.

"Kill me…" Peter stated. Sirius stood and stared, judging his next move. Peter could be a valuable allie. "DO IT OR DIE AVADA KEDAVARA!"

The green orb flew out of Wormtail's mace and rocketed at Sirius who dropped to the ground, the orb missing only an inch. As he fell, Sirius reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger, flinging it at Wormtail, it embedded itself deep into his arm.

Wormtail screeched in pain, Sirius knew that now was his time, drawing a rune in the dirt, he pointed his wand as spikes grew from the dirt, directing it with his wand, he watched as his former friend was turned into a human pin cushion. "You should…I can't think of anything smart to say. Just die." Sirius stated with a grin, now he could die a happy man.

True, he felt bad for Peter, but that wouldn't change what the man had done to both Sirius, and the Mauderers over the years.

He laid back as Lily came to his side, her arm cut wide open. "You win?" She asked, Sirius nodded meekly "I knew that you wouldn't lose." With that, she collapsed at her best friends side, laying next to him, she allowed her eyes to close.

Lily's fight

James broke to the right, chasing Edgar. Lily was used to it, he always did try to protect her, taking on the one with the greater magical ability.

Marlene and Lily went back, way back to the first day that they appeared in Hogwarts. They had been dorm mates and she was the one that convinced her that James changed to please her and he is worth her time. Even when James insisted that they go out, Marlene was the one to babysit baby Harry. She was his godmother and never turned James or Lily down when they asked for help.

Killing someone that close to her was a difficult thing to wrap her mind around, but would do it if she needed to.

"Shall we?" Lily asked her opponent Marlene. Gracefully, Lily put her right hand over the wand, chanting to herself, she changed her wand to an ebony handle, slowly, a black blade came out, it emerged from the handle, if you were to look at it, the sword would just appear to be a burnt stick, but was made of dark matter, the sharpest substance available. Marlene backed into the fog, looking for cover. "Won't work." Lily stated, holding the sword at the ready, walking into the fog. The Evans had the power of perception, sharpening their sight, smell and hearing. She could see the figure of Marlene backing farther and farther into the fog. "Accio Marlene."

Unknown to Lily, she was far too late, in the fog Marlene chanted the incantation, to turn the fog into an irritant, Lily felt it but ignored it when her eyes watered, she watched as Marlene flew, a protective orb around her. Lily still swung as Marlene flew at her. The sword feebly bounced off of the shield as Marlene used her shield as a make shift ram and hit Lily, sending her flying backwards.

Her body bounced off of the ground as her arm flew over her eyes, she stood up and covered her eyes, doing her best from letting the irritant overtake her eyes. She swung blindly whenever a step was heard. It was getting her nowhere closer to saving her sister or saving herself. "I LIFTED THE FOG, LILY!" Sirius boomed, she removed her arm and beamed. This was her chance, and she would take it. With a leap in the air, Lily flew past Marlene and bounced off of a near by tree, she pushed off and screamed her spell. "BLOODY CRESCENT!" a crescent appeared before her sword and flew straight for Marlene's head.

Before the crescent connected, Marlene threw up a shield and shot half of the power back at Lily, slicing her arm. Marlene's face was embedded with a deep cut as she fell backwards.

Lily dropped to a knee, hoping with all of her heart that Marlene was dead. To her horror, Marlene rose, but threw her wand at Lily's feet. "The one that brought me back is dead. I have no reason to exist." Marlene began to walk away.

"Then come with me, we will find you a reason." Lily shouted back.

Marlene turned back around. "I guess since we are friends we can do that." Marlene walked up to Lily and hoisted her to her feet.

"Go save Petunia for me." Lily begged her friend. When Marlene nodded, Lily walked off to where she heard a scream resound. Slowly, she made it to her destination, her steps seem to take more and more out of her.

"You win?" Lily asked, Sirius meekly nodded. "I knew that you wouldn't lose." Lily claimed before collapsing next to one of her best friends. Shortly before she allowed herself to surrender to sleep, she saw an all too familiar comet grace the skies and felt the earth shake as it collided into the ground. 'James won.' Was Lily's final thought before sleep and exhaustion took her.

_James's fight_

James ran into the fog after Edgar Bones. Lily would be fine fighting off Marlene on her own, but Edgar was far stronger, his strength was far beyond Lily's. Finally, Edgar stopped running at a small clearing, there was no grass growing and it showed no signs of vegetation or anything even inhabiting the area for quite some time.

The only thing was a large stone with names carved into it. "This." Edgar began pointing to the stone. "is the memorial to the ones that died in the last Great Wizarding War." Edgar then lifted his face to stair into James's face. "I'll be sure to build one for this war, and your name will be at the very top."

James just snorted at the threat, Edgar couldn't kill him…could he? James shook the thoughts and went back to business. Striking his stance, James prepared to immediately be put on the defense. Edgar was known for his amazing attack spells.

James stomped on the ground after he shot a ground shaking disarming charm, causing a small tremor. "Please, James." Edgar stated, casting a light hovering charm on himself. "I know that you can do far better than that." Edgar pointed his wand behind him and shot off a flame, propelling himself forward, leaving flames behind. Adjusting just before he hit James, he pointed his wand at the ground, he shot up in the air and gave a fierce kick to James's stomach, sending him forward. 

Thinking on his feet, James put up a shield and stopped the flames from scorching his face. James sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Edgar landed down on the ground and drew a quick rune, four giant spikes came out of the ground in a row, when one came in front of the other, then the one in the back returned to the ground and shot up in the front. Slamming his hand down in the ground, James made a gaint pillar, the spikes shot through and sent James falling to the ground, right above Edgar.

'Now's my chance.' James thought as he pointed his wand. "NEIXIAN!" James cried out, a jet of black flames shot out, not only halting his descent and suspending him in the air, but the jet rained down on Edgar, his leg was caught and he fell down, screaming in pain.

James landed gracefully. "Something fancy for you…you must die Edgar. REXON!" James cried, his wand stood pointing at the sky, it took a moment, but the rock was now noticeable, it came down toward Edgar. "See you in the afterlife." Using his wand as a directing wand, he sent it straight on top of Edgar, when the meteor came down, it shook the ground. Fire rings shot out from the sides, sending James reeling backwards.

He hit the ground with a thud. "I…win, Edgar." James said, staring up at the sky, the meteor left a streak of smoke on the route that it managed to travel. Briefly he marveled at his work before he contemplated what he really did, kill his best friend, and his former girlfriends brother. What would Amelia say to him after she found out he killed her brother, 'would she hate me? This sucks so much.' James thought as he wandered over to Lily and Sirius, finding Remus walking back, he had next to no wounds, only his shirt was destroyed.

_Remus's fight_

Remus sighed, he always had the worst luck, getting stuck with Snivellus was not high on his to do list. "Ready yourself, wolf." The greasy teacher stated.

Strange thing was that he wasn't at the ready, he stood with his wand at his side. "Whatever James did to you Harry didn't do nor did I. Back down and you will live to see another day." Remus stated. Snape just laughed at Remus

"Was that supposed to be intimidating freak?" Snape asked, knowing that Remus's anger could get the better of him just like any individual.

"Still wearing gray panties Snivellus?" Remus knew that his old name might strike a cord and hopefully get him to attack first, giving Remus a much needed edge in a fight.

The two continued in that manner, Remus struck first. "ACCIO WAND!" Remus shouted, trying disarm Snape, he had no intentions of killing the man now or later. Most of his anger was justified with the horrendous treatment and abuse that was given to him daily by both James and Sirius, not to mention the rest of the school.

Snape turned his body, the summoning charm missed him and continued on until it struck a tree. Still his wand was at his side. "You can do better, wolf." Snape ran forward, inches away from Remus, he let lose with a string of curses, only they had halve of the effect, Remus' werewolf condition stopped them.

Remus fell to his knees, even at half strength, the number of curses were more then enough to hurt him. "James is next. Then maybe Sirius, I guess that I could always have …._fun_ with the mudblood."

Remus didn't understand, why would Snape be trying to make him mad, to what point would that help him? It was too late for him though, the moon wasn't full, but that didn't mean that Remus couldn't change. Making a number of hand signs, Remus's body changed, his muscles enlarged and hair sprouted all over his body.

Remus dropped his wand and charged forward. Rising his hand, he slashed straight down, slicing Snape wide open, the blood flew out of the gash. "Very…good…you can't ever hold…back." With those parting words, Snape apparated away, Remus returned to his normal form and walked up to his exhausted friends. "We won?" Remus asked. Everyone nodded as Marlene came holding the limp form of Nia Evens.

"Where is Harry and Iris?" James asked. Almost on cue, there was a loud scream and screech followed by a gaint explosion.

_An://Sorry bout the cliff, but it might inspire reviews and I am willing to try next to anything._


	13. A deal?

**Important A.N. at the bottom **

Harry and Iris stood before the greatest wizard of their time, what he has done to people in his life time is…controversial to say the least, but what it was was great, no one could debate it. Voldemort just stood and stared at the two, not saying a word. "What's the matter Tom?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.

What Harry saw shook him to the bone, Voldemort smiled and approached the pair, his face wasn't the same, he looked young and handsome like he once did, his eyes were like a snakes, his arms were far larger and legs showed much muscle. His robes showed his shapely figure and toned mid section. His teeth were what shook Harry to his core, they were sharp…and pointed like the teeth of a dinosaur. "It's…him!" Iris stated, shaking a little. 'The one that I dreamed of, he did it.' She thought angrily. Slowly, that anger began to surface, her eyes dilated and her wand flew into her hand.

Leaping high in the air, she brought her fist down. 'He's a pureblood fanatic, he won't be able to defend himself.' The fog blew away as Sirius shouted something that Harry didn't quite hear. He watched in fear as his friend's hand was caught and in a flash he flipped her over his back, she landed in the dirt with a hard thunk. The dirt flew out from under her as she let out a small gasp of breath. Raising his foot, he slammed it straight down into her chest.

Voldemort's lips parted, showing his teeth again. He looked directly at Harry, "You are next my boy." With those words, he punted Iris, she flew through the air and hit a tree, this time she screamed as blood flew from her mouth and onto her pink lips.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you, Tom?" Harry asked as he raised his wand. He looked over to Iris who was breathing hard, 'She is alright.' Harry thought, giving himself some much needed comfort. 'she won't be hurt so long as she stays still.' Harry fired a air blasting curse straight for Voldemort, who lazily waved his hand, erecting a shield that took the blow in stride.

"Is that the best you can muster, Harry?" Voldemort asked in a cynical tone. "Then you are nowhere near my equal…let me show you how the spell is done." With another lazy wave, the spell flew at Harry who jumped out of the way just as the spell flew past him, easily uprooting a tree before it flew through the air and landed once again.

'That is amazing…how am I supposed to win now?' Harry thought. Pulling up his wand, he stood at the ready. 'Maybe I could get through his defense if I attack right after he attacks.' "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Harry asked, trying to provoke him into attacking.

Voldemort let out a low chuckle. "Taunting thy enemy…you are more like me then even you realize." Voldemort replied waving his hand and again, another air bursting curse came flying, like before, Harry dodged and shouted. "EXPLERIARMUS!" the spell struck Voldemort's wand and sent it flying across the field, out of his range of reach. "EMANITO!" this spell stopped the wand from being summoned back with a summoning charm.

"You have been practicing have you not?" Voldemort asked. "Too bad that wasn't my wand." Harry's mouth fell open. "Yes, Harry, I can do wandless magic, that was just a stick to scare you. Now shall we get back to business?" Harry was dumbstruck 'There is no way that I am ready for this…what can I do?' With another lazy wave of his hand, Voldemort sent out not one, but three killing curses, Harry pointed his wand as doves flew out and exploded as they hit the curses.

'I still don't know how to caste that spell.' Harry thought. "BOMBARDA!" He shouted, Voldemort once again put up a shield, although the force from the spell sent Voldemort reeling backwards and into a tree. "You will regret doing that."

Voldemort charged at Harry in an almost god like speed. Closing the distance he swung at Harry and connected with his stomach, Harry let out a gasp of breath as Voldemort grabbed Harry by the hair and flung him over into a tree that was coated thinly with blood. 'Iris left…good.' Harry thought, standing on his legs shakily. "You actually hurt me…I applaud that…but you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. CRUCIO!"

Harry lifted his wand "CRUCIO!" He replied. The spells collided and both of the participants flew off in other directions. Harry stood, the dirt that flew into the air blocked his view, but it was clear, Voldemort was fine, and standing.

"You are far greater…in a few years you might just be a threat to me." Voldemort chided. Harry bravely walked out of the dirt cloud and stood before Voldemort, only fifteen feat away. "You are very brave…I commend that…many have begged for their lives, but you haven't done that once. I will miss that when you are gone. ADVARA KEDAVARA!" Voldemort cried out, the green spell rocketed through the air and closed in on Harry. 'I am too tired to move.' He thought as he let his wand point to the dirt. 'this really is it.'

Harry closed his eyes, expecting the grim to take him. A resounding explosion was heard, shaking the very ground. Harry opened his eyes to find what appeared to be a giant stone golem crumble. Iris stood to his left, bleeding from the mouth and gasping for breath. "You alright?" She asked Harry. He nodded feebly. "Good, now come on…we have to focus if we want to win."

"You will be lucky to escape alive." Voldemort stated, taking more interest in his fingernails then the two young individuals standing before him.

"I have an idea." Harry whispered. "He is bonded to me…and this should work, just stand back and get ready to run like hell." Iris nodded her head and stood a good ten yards back. "PIORE INCANTE!" Harry shouted as a familiar golden beam shot out of his wand and the same from Voldemort's hand. The spells collided like they did in Harry's fourth year.

Once more, ghost like figures leapt out of Voldemort's wand, Cedric came out as did the old man, so did a few of the older order of the phoenix members. "Run," They stated as Harry dropped his spell, the ghost flew at Voldemort, temporarily stopping him.

Iris ran with Harry, pointing her wand behind her and saying incantations as they ran. "What are you doing?" Harry asked as they picked up speed, the ghost were gone and Voldemort was firing killing curses away.

"Setting up booby traps…don't worry, but this place is about to go up. We might want to hurry." On those words, Voldemort sprinted off after the pair, soon explosions were heard and like Iris had said, the entire area was a gaint fireball.

'Run away with your lives.' Voldemort thought, a silver shield protecting him. 'You have earned it.' Voldemort calmly walked in the other direction, knowing that all of his slaves and comrades that had came with had perished in their fights. 'If Harry had fought me two weeks ago, before my change…then he would be my equal.' Voldemort disappeared in a flash and was back at the deatheater base. 'Let me see just how strong you two will become Harry and Iris.'

Voldemort flopped down on his throne in the center of his base and heaved out a sigh, no he wasn't tired in the least, just frustrated that Potter managed to get the better of him. With a wave of his hand a glass of fine wine appeared before him, slowly he sipped it down. '79, great year.' He thought with a small smile. He remembered everything that he was ever told, but something was bothering him more than usual.

'The scar on Potter's head. It should have busted open in my presence…did he manage to break the effects of that curse mark?' While it was unintentional and sometimes very bothersome to block Harry from his mind, the curse could detect the other, it was a small mental bond that they shared, what Harry didn't know was when he was in pain, Voldemort felt it on the other end.

If you could break something that strong, then you were more than likely very strong in magical ability. The thought came back to him again. 'Just how strong will you become, Harry?' Voldemort let his hand rest on the chair and prepared himself to attempt to make a compromise with the boy. Harry was very young and given time could easily take Voldemort down very soon. The boy did have his parents back…maybe he could reason with him and not kill any of his listed individuals. 'We both pretend the other doesn't exist…that could work.' Voldemort thought.

"McNair, Lucius, Avery and Jugson." Voldemort hissed. The three men appeared before the dark lord, though their heads were down and their masks completely covered their faces Voldemort could almost feel their smiles. "I take it that the raid went very well?"

Lucius' robes were burnt in the front and exposed his burnt chest. McNair was covered in dirt and bled a little from the mouth, his chest was cut as was his arms. Nott was covered in dirt as well and his face was exposed to a very large cut. On the other hand Jugson didn't seem to have a scratch on him. Silently he handed him a large black and red staff that had a large blue orb at the very top.

"Yes, my master," Lucius stated gleefully. "We were able to keep the Aurors busy as well as the Potter brat's harem and get the staff that you desired. All in all it was a very productive day."

"Yes, master," Avery piped. "After the first wave of Aurors came in, no other reinforcements were sent in…my guess is that McNair actually managed to do something right for once."

"Shut it," McNair shouted. "Or you will have I to deal with." McNair turned his attention from Voldemort to Avery, who still hung his head, Voldemort's eyebrows raised in mild interest. A match between two of his inner circle members could prove to be very entertaining. "That is right…how did things go with the Potter brat, my lord?"

"You are not in the current situation to tell anyone anything McNair?" Jugson replied.

"Correct you are, Jugson. The last time I checked you report to me. Not the other way around." Voldemort stated in a irritated tone.

"My apologizes," McNair stated moving to the hem of Voldemort's robes and kissing them.

"As long as everything went well, you are allowed to leave." Voldemort waved them off lazily and relaxed in his throne. "I wonder how dear Bellatrix and Narcissa are doing?" Voldemort then let out a low chuckle.

two hours earlier

Tonks still had the pair on her back, she stopped the bleeding but was unable to heal the cuts. They grunted and screamed as she walked, their incredibly sensitive and raw parts would touch the ground every now and then. Occasionally they would pass out, but would regain consciousness after a few moments.

Finally they stood at the door to St. Mungos, Tonks immediately ran in, and an orderly immediately took them away, both demanding that they stay near the other.

Tonks apparated away to see her aunts and tell them of the development. 'Harry more then likely already left…he is with his parents…he'll be fine.' Tonks thought doing her best to keep herself calm.

The manor was only a little way away from a village, often Tonks and her aunts would be more than happy to pay visits as much as six times a week. Thinking that they were down in the village, drinking a little appealed to her. 'I should put a few back…might take my mind off of Harry. They won't be all that happy when they learn that he left.' she toyed with the idea of calling in the Aurors, but they could do just about as much as her, and that wasn't saying much.

Tonks was torn, part of her wanted to go and help Harry, her brain disagreed, saying it was a waist of time, she didn't know where he was and there was no way to even get there. 'Best I can do is go relax, or try to at least.' Sighing, she walked up the steep hill that overlooked the village.

What she saw scared her. There were three sides, one had black pointed hoods and silver masks, the deatheaters. Another wore bright red cloaks and were firing off stunners, the Aurors. Finally, the other side were wearing average cloths and appeared to be very young, some only out of school, the villagers.

Most of the buildings were on fire, the deatheaters went straight to work burning whatever would burn and hurting whoever could bleed. Tonks sprinted down the hill, nearly falling over and rolling the rest of the way down twice.

Bellatrix and Narcissa

Both let out a irritated sigh, everyone left to see the Dursleys when they were asleep, they didn't even have the curtousy to ask if they would like to come along. "What do you think we should do today? I mean we did dress up." Bellatrix asked her sister in the musty bar where they sat. Bellatrix had the far off look in her eyes, thinking the old 'what if' questions that everyone asks themselves from time to time.

True, they were both dressed very nicely, as they had expected to go along with Harry to visit his aunt Nia and cousin Dudley. Bellatrix wore a frilly black skirt that came down to her knees and a white tee-shirt and a black zip up sweat shirt. Her hair was done in a pony tail and two strands were left on opposite sides of her face which went nicely with her violet colored eyes and soft facial features

Narcissa let her long silvery blond hair fall down between her shoulders. Unlike Bellatrix, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top that left the upper part of her chest unexposed. "How about a quick fight?" Narcissa asked lowering the cup from her mouth. The moment that the tea cup hit the plate with a small clang, explosions rang out. Bellatrix jumped to the window and stared in astonishment, never when she was in the deatheaters were they so arrogant, attacking in broad daylight and with only one troop. 'No matter how good they are…if they do not get reinforcements then they're finished…they don't want anything from this village…perhaps this is just a distraction.'

Bellatrix watched as she locked eyes with her former husband, his steely eyes were evident through his mask. Bellatrix backed away from the wall and withdrew her wand. The dirty stone wall shattered into many pieces as three deatheaters walked in, seemingly on air with their current victory in grasp. "My sweet, Bellatrix," Rudolphus greeted in an all to kind voice for her.

"My, Narcissa." Another voice called out, this man had hazy gray eyes and blond hair was evident, it hung out of the front of his hood. In a flash, their wands were out.

"I can't believe that they are following the Potter brat!" Another voice called out in a rage.

"What do you care, Nott?" Narcissa asked. "Doesn't matter. Since you asked I suppose I could tell you…we chose the winning side, your so called 'Master' will lose to mine."

Bellatrix looked to her sister. 'Is she stalling for time…who would come and stand against these three?' A silver spell shout out of Nott's wand and rocketed for the pair. "Take Lucius. I got Nott and Rudolphus." Bellatrix called out to her sister. 'I'm better. It's good that I take two and she takes one.' Bellatrix thought.

**Narcissa and Lucius**

Narcissa stood against her husband, memories flooded back to her in a flash. What surprised Narcissa the most was his appearance. What she found attractive about Lucius back in Hogwarts had returned. He removed his mask to reveal soft facial features and long sandy blond hair. His toned muscles had replaced the fat that grew on his bones and showed through the long black robe that covered his body. "My wife." He began in a sickly kind tone. "It has been a while."

Narcissa scowled at the disgusting man. 'How dare he?' She thought. The voice that he was using was exactly the one he used everyday before the torture to her was administrated. 'He'll pay.' She thought confidently. "What? You aren't going to beg for me to stop…where's the fun in all this?" Lucius asked smiling a sinister smile.

Narcissa had heard enough and fired a curse. Lucius spun in a circle and she watched as the osmosis curse hit a wall, drained it of water and reduced it to a pile of rubble. "My…we have been practicing have we not? I wonder…are you on my level now? FAJO!" He shouted as a fire ball erupted from his wand and flew toward Narcissa.

Gracefully she did a back flip, she felt the heat from the ball as it flew underneath her and let out an echoing boom as it hit the wall. "What's the matter wittle Lucius?" Narcissa asked, imitating her sister's baby voice. "Can't hit wittle old me? You always were too little." To anyone else, the sentence didn't make sense or resemble an insult, but not Lucius. His face grew red with anger and his body began to shake.

"SHUT UP!" He almost screeched. "MULTIO FIJO!" Narcissa watched in horror as his wand tip let lose with at least twenty fireballs, each flew at Narcissa, directed by Lucius who waved his wand like a conductor did for their band.

Narcissa took a step back and her former husband grinned. "Fry." He whispered as each flew at the young silver blond haired women. "Absolve Anile" Narcissa said as a yellow dome surrounded her. Bracing herself she watched as the fireballs came at the shield, a third were absorbed, another third flew back at Lucius and five broke threw as the shield collapsed.

The five flew at Narcissa, her eyes widened with fear as she dodged the first two, the third collided and sent her back into a wall and through a table as she landed. The forth and fifth flew at her, to tired to move she braced herself for the pain that is burning to death.

Although frightened, she didn't close her eyes, she watched as Lucius wove through the fireballs, some singed the hem of his robes, but he looked no worse for wear. "Goodbye." He stated. The remaining two were not more then a meter a way as a dark figure leapt in front of her, she watched as the figure shouted the words "Imprimis Patrocinor" a shield flew up and shot the two back.

Paralyzed from shock, Lucius was struck in the chest with one, the other collided with a near by wall and sent the stones flying all over the floor. "Mudblood bitch." Lucius stated before he ran out through a whole in the wall that the fireball made. 'Doesn't matter if I leave now, I stalled for long enough.'

"YOU BETTER RUN!" The figure shouted. "Auntie, you alright?" Narcissa watched as the light illuminated a pair of violet eyes and pink hair that fell down to the back of this young women's neck.

"Tonks…" Narcissa rasped, her throat raw and red as the fireball connected with her chest just a moment before. "They are after something...oh no…go to the old well outside of town…in the bottom of the well there is a chest…take what is inside and do not let anyone touch it." Narcissa's eyes fluttered shut as she passed out from the mixture of exhaustion and pain.

Tonks was torn. 'She needs help…but she'll kill me if I don't figure out what she meant.' Tonks looked around and finally notice something. 'Where is Aunt Bella?'

**Bellatrix**

Bellatrix rose her wand and prepared to defend herself, these two were known for the same as Lucius, they were very strong and held a wide variety of curses and hexes, even with all that she could do she was still unsure if she could handle them both at once. "Why whatever is the matter, Bellatrix?" Nott asked. "You're husband didn't treat you well?"

Bellatrix just snorted and ran out the back door. There was fighting and curses flying in every direction. 'This could work to my advantage.' Bellatrix thought as she turned back around in time to see Nott and McNair walk out of the door and in front of her. "No where to run, whatever shall I do?" Bellatrix asked in a mockingly lighthearted tone. "Why where is your axe, Rookwood?" Bellatrix asked. "Leave it at home? Who the hell tries to kill something with an axe…were you dropped on your head as a child?"

Nott couldn't help it, he broke out in laughter and McNair lost all color in his face. Bellatrix heard the spell as it soared toward her from behind. 'Now is my chance.' She thought as she spun around and let the spell collide with a still laughing Nott, sending him almost twenty feet through the air. "Crucio." McNair stated coolly, the spell struck Bellatrix with deadly accuracy.

Bellatrix collapsed to her knees, tears streamed from her eyes as it felt like her skin was pealing away. "Queen of pain huh? You can't take it too well can you?" Getting cocky, McNair swung his leg back and allowed his steel toe to connect with her side.

Bellatrix rolled on the dirt, sputtering blood. 'Fool.' She thought as her roll slowed, she faced him. 'I hate him, I want him to suffer.' Bellatrix thought, allowing her hatred to cloud her thoughts. "CRUCIO!" She cried out. Dark spells were amplified with feeling, by wanting McNair to suffer, she made her spell stronger and reaped the effects.

She gasped for breath as McNair fell to the ground, shaking and screaming. She felt something that she hadn't felt for a long time…happiness from causing pain. 'Funny. This doesn't bug me. Maybe I am just this way?' McNair finally was released as Bellatrix stood over him and spat a giant glob of blood in his eye. "Had enough?"

"No we have not." Nott shouted at her firing a killing curse. Bellatrix fell back and made a bridge with her body, her back arched and hands on the ground. She stood back up and found Nott with a large dumb grin. "Nice purple underwear."

Bellatrix couldn't bring herself to care about the comment, she just avoided death. And after all, underwear is meant to be shown off. McNair managed to crawl to the side lines and watch as the two stood off against one another.

'Shit…he's been resting and left me to fight McNair…how am I supposed to win this?' Bellatrix thought as a large crease appeared in the ground and divided the two. 'A lot of help that will do.'

**Tonks and the well**

Tonks jumped down the well and landed with a small splash. She searched the area but found nothing out of the ordinary. Tapping the walls she found that it was hollow, that there was a secret passage. Pressing the bricks she found that if one was removed the others would tumble. She walked down the large dark passage, occasionally lit by a charmed torch. What she found was that this was a passage to the basement of Potter Manor.

What was more shocking was the solid gold box that was down the other passage that forked away. The walls were plain, just dirt. Walking up to the golden chest she snapped it open with her boot. What was in the center was a large red and black staff, the red and black swirled around the handle of the staff and at the very top was a blue orb and had baby blue swirling together, constantly moving.

'Enough looking.' She thought as she grabbed the staff and yanked it out of the chest. The staff was lighter then a feather and seemed to let out tremors of power as it was held, strengthening the holder. 'the power that he knows not…could this be it?' with a small swing of the staff, it caused a minor tremor. 'A test drive won't hurt anything.' Pointing the staff at the box she managed to levitate it without a thought. "How did Aunt Narcissa know about this?" Tonks asked out loud.

"Simple." A voice called out from behind Tonks. "Our lord has been looking for it for some time. She was informed of the plan before she defected and ensured her death." Tonks looked closely and noticed that it was a man named Jugson, who was on the Auror's most wanted list for quite some time now.

Warily she raised the staff and slammed it into the ground, it shook and caused a spilt to grow in the ground. "Fool," He hissed, do you even know the power of what you hold? That is the staff of Agnios. Far more powerful than any wand…give to me before you kill us both."

"No way." Tonks stated. 'As long as I keep my eye on him, he can't surprise me.' "Stupefy." Tonks watched in amazement as the simple spell shot out five different and much stronger versions of her spell.

She smiled to herself and realized that single handedly she took out the strongest inner circle member. Much to her horror though a pair of arms knocked the staff out of her hands. She turned in time to see Jugson catch the staff and point it at her. "Expelliarmus." The spell didn't do as much damaged as anticipated, but knocked her back into the wall rather roughly. "The staff won't kill you…odd. I must be going though." With those words Jugson left, she turned to the body that was on the ground and found that it was a dummy that he replaced himself with moments before she hit him with a stunner.

Tonks heard the Crucio curse and her aunts scream, without much thought she fired a hole in the ceiling and left using a levitation spell. She arose to the light to find McNair using the crucio curse on Bellatrix and Nott tearing away her cloths. Overcome with rage she fired off three cutting curses at McNair, slicing his arms wide open and his chest as well. He screamed in pain as the cuts were far deeper then they usually were. Tonks wanted to cut him and wanted him to bleed for what they planned to do to her aunt.

Tonk's body rung in pain as she was hit with the Crucio curse. Nott now loomed over her, mustering all of her strength and courage, she fired a cutting curse and successfully slit his face wide open. Lucius now stood beside his comrades who were in an obvious amount of pain, behind him were three other masked deatheaters. "That will be enough…say goodbye."

"No way in hell." Another voice called out. Tonks turned to the hill and saw her other Aunt Bellatrix standing on top, behind her was Harry and the others, they looked very tired, but still they pushed on. "Leave with your life Lucius, don't be a fool."

Lucius let out almost a feral growl as he and the others apparated away. 'There will be time to share later.' Harry thought as black color rimmed his eyes. 'I'm too tired for now.' With that, Harry, Iris and Sirius passed out.  
**  
Sorry for the wait.**

Since I am very very lazy. I am putting up a vote, in this story, it could go many routes, pick the one that you like. Once again voting is very important if you would like to see the story go a way that you would like it to. Oh, and if you have a different idea, suggest it and I will put it up to the vote tally thing.  
1.Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort fight to the end  
2.Harry and Voldemort alliance/friendship.  
3.Harry and Voldemort neutrality. (They pretend the other doesn't exists and don't kill each other or their men.) 

**With all of the things that went on in my story every one of these is very possible.  
**

**Sorry if this was confusing, the zombie or reincarnation thing. They need to kill the one responsible for their death, otherwise they become restless, other things will happen, but you'll find that out later. If their creator dies, they still live, they just feel a sense of lost and confusion.**

Any ideas, opinions or criticism would be helpful and very nice.


	14. Ginny and Hermione

_  
AN:// I am sorry, this isn't too long because I have a lot to do. This chapter has a dark theme in it involving ginny, Molly and to an extent Hermione and Harry._

I will try to update, but I won't make any promises. This is short because I am short on time. Sorry that it isn't as long as my usual chapters are.

Harry groaned as his eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness. Snapping up in the bed he winced, his mid section was completely covered in bandages. He squinted his eyes as he scanned the room, looking over every detail that he could.

Iris was in bed, she wasn't wearing a shirt, but had bandages all over her chest and mid section just like Harry did. At the side of her bed was Draco who sat in a chair fast asleep, he held her hand in his as a small amount of drool escaped the side of his mouth.

Harry turned to the other direction and saw Tonks and Bellatrix sharing a bed, their legs were wrapped heavily and small quite moans of pain escaped from their mouths. At the side of the bed was Narcissa, Sirius and Remus who had their heads resting on the beds where Tonks and Bellatrix slept, each using their arms as pillows.

At Harry's bed were his parents, they laid down next to him. Lily was sleeping peacefully on James's chest and James was wide awake, staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. "How you feeling?" He finally asked. "You have no clue how long it took me to think to ask that question."

"Uh…dunno, haven't felt this bad since…well ever." Harry replied in a quite voice, careful not to wake any of the others up.

James let out a low chuckle at his son's answer. "That's honest. Do you understand how proud of you we are Harry?" James inquired "Your mom, everyone else in this room and I are? You are the only one other than Dumbledore to ever fight Voldemort and come out just fine…not even your mother and I were able to do that." James then sighed and closed his eyes again. "It's only two in the morning. You really should try to get more sleep, we'll tell you everything from our end as soon as you start to feel better."

_James dream_

"That's right little Harry." James bellowed with pride when Harry was able to stay aloft on the broomstick. The door bell rang and James screamed "COMING!" Holding Harry up near his face he took a big sniff. "OH god you smell. LILY HARRY NEEDS TO BE CHANGED!" Placing the small broom on the couch he laid Harry down in a crib and went for the door.

The person knocked again, this time twice as hard. "Hold on damnit." James screamed as he finally reached the door and swung it open. "Headmaster? To what do we owe this pleasure?" James asked politely, still oblivious to the old man's true intentions.

"Please come in." A female voice called out from behind.

"Thank you, Lily." Dumbledore strode in and took a seat on the couch, quickly he conjured a set of tea. "Please take a seat, there is some news that I must share with you. It is very important." James and Lily took a seat and Lily began to bounce Harry on her knee. "Sybil has made a prophecy and it entails to your Harry. It says that he and only he can kill the Darklord that pursues you."

"That's horrible." Lily cried, instantly fearing for her infant. "Is there anything that we can do to stop this from passing?"

"No, but there is something that you can do to help Harry." Dumbledore quipped. "Give Harry to me. I can expose him to Voldemort who only knows that they are equals. Voldemort wants him dead, what he is going to do is try and kill Harry before he becomes a threat, he'll fire a killing curse at Harry and in the process mark him as an equal, part of the killing curse will be ingrained into each, making a large scar on both, you're son will survive, but so will Voldemort. This will bring peace, then when Voldemort returns, he will go after Harry."

"You want to sacrifice our son?" James asked, with each word his volume grew with his outrage.

"For the sake of the wizarding world…yes it is for the best." Dumbledore stated with an air of authority.

"You will do no such thing!" Lily screeched, holding baby Harry in her chest who was now wailing.

"If you do not then many will die!" Dumbledore shouted back. "It is for the betterment of the wizarding world!"

"Fuck the wizarding world!" James replied. "All they did was attempt to kill us! Saying that we are dark! We owe them nothing!"

"Perhaps they were right about you." Dumbledore said as he calmly rose and walked out of Potter Manor for the last time.

Back to the world

Harry's eyes snapped open this time, only it was ten and everyone other than Harry and Iris were out of the bedroom. "H-Harry?" Iris asked in a very raw voice. "You awake?"

Harry rolled over onto his side and looked at what he assumed was Iris. A cleaning charm was cast on her, but blood still adorned her face. 'something is wrong. Why didn't anybody heal her?' Harry thought, looking on Iris he saw that her left eye was swelled shut, her right arm had a cast on it and her ribs had wrapping on it, but seemed to bleed a little every now and then. Her right arm was just a giant purple bruise and her face was slightly swollen.

"Yep…really wish that I wasn't though…you still hurt?" Harry asked. "No, wait…I mean what hurt you?"

"Little of this a little of that." Iris responded vaguely. "There are two people here to see you, two girls. One's a red head and the other is a girl with really bushy hair. Go see them before…"

The sounds of pounding footsteps entered Harry's ears, from the sounds of it there were two of them and they didn't hesitate in making any noise. The door swung wide open and hit the wall so hard that some dust from the ceiling fell to the ground with a small puff cloud appearing where it landed on the ground.

Harry's eyes weren't open too far, to anyone who looked at Harry, he would appear to still be sleeping. Still he could see that the two girls were Ginny and Hermione. 'How did they find me?' Harry thought, still not too sure if he really was up to talking to anyone.

He watched in silence as Ginny's jaw dropped and her shoulders sagged in a stunned demeanor. Hermione's eyes grew wide and tears flew from them. "Harry?" she whispered. Harry didn't have the time to look at himself in a mirror, but judging from their expressions, he looked just as bad if not worse than Iris did. The two pulled chairs up to the side of his bed as quietly as could be and grasped his hand in theirs.

Occasionally they would whisper a word of comfort to one another and rest their head on the others shoulder, looking for any source of comfort. Harry couldn't be too sure, but in the time that he watched the two at the side of his bed, he fell asleep ten times. It was now night, and the pair stayed at the side of his bed, long since have they run out of tears.

Shouts rang out from downstairs, he thought it was Sirius and James, but couldn't be too sure. Iris sat up in her bed and let out a sigh of pain. "You should stay down…we have something to share with you when Harry finally wakes up." Hermione stated, stroking the back of Harry's hand lightly with her thumb.

"Do you really think my mum, Ron and Dumbledore are downstairs?" Ginny asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it, they can't tear us apart again…much less from Harry." Hermione said giving Ginny a peck on the lips.

"You two are dating?" Harry asked, for the first time since this morning, making his presence known to everyone in the room.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, tears going into her eyes. "What the paper said is true isn't it? You fought him…Tom didn't you? How could you do that?"

"He did it because he had to." Iris said, shakily rising to her legs and walking over to Harry. Pain rang through her mid section and her ribs as each step she took took a little more out of her. Shadows over took the edge of her vision as she finally made it to the end of Harry's bed. She fell down next to Harry, her breaths came in a quick succession. "He wanted to save his aunt…and you."

"HARRY! ARE YOU UP HERE?!" A voice called out. 'Mrs. Weasley? When did she get here?'

"YOU CAN'T SEE HIM!" Lily shouted up the stairs.

"I AM LIKE HIS SECOUND MOTHER! HE'S MY SON IN MY EYES!" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

"Harry, Ginny's dad sent us here to check up on you." Hermione said in a hurried voice. "They are going to try and take you back! We have to get you out of here." Hermione then looked around the room. "No offence, but they probably have already beaten Sirius, Remus, your dad, Narcissa and Bellatrix. We need to hurry up! Is there a secret door that we can use to get out?"

"Here." Ginny said casting a numbing curse on Harry. "This should help you…don't worry, I'll stall my mum. No matter what happens though, let Hermione get you out of here. Iris, I would like you to stay here in this room, so they think that the adults were guarding one of you, just not Harry." Ginny then took off out the door and Harry pushed his hand on the wall, there was a second room beneath theirs that led to the cellar.

"GINNY?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley shout. "What are you doing here? I thought that I told you to stay at home and keep an eye on everything?"

"I thought that Harry would respond better to a friendly face instead of Dumbledore and Ron. The three of them haven't had the best relationship going on for the past few months." Ginny said in a slightly annoyed voice, trying to act like she really didn't care about Harry.

Harry and Hermione continued to walk away the best they could, but still they could hear the conversation between Ginny and Molly. "You were with her again weren't you?" Molly said in an accusative tone.

"No, mother," Ginny responded the instant after her mother made the insinuation.

Hermione muffled a cry as they heard a large smack and a body hit the ground hard just above them. "DO NOT LIE TO ME GINERVA!" Molly screamed. Harry had to force himself to continue to walk away, his body screaming for him to turn around and fight for Ginny. "You were with that…that girl again. You wouldn't spend all of this time trying to get Harry to come to us and not be successful. Your filth."

Harry winced as he heard the sound of a foot colliding with a rib ring out above him. Despite the numbing charm that was put on Harry, the edge of his eyes began to go black, he was loosing consciousness. 


	15. friendship

Harry's eyes snapped open and he awoke in an unfamiliar bed once again. As far as he could tell the house was abandoned. He sat up and winced. It was painful, really painful but it wasn't enough to stop Harry from getting up and going. He staggered over to the door and out. He walked down a set of steps and into the living room. The living room was no better then the one in Grimmuald Place, you could beat the pillows with your hands for hours and still have more dust in the cushion. "Harry?" A small voice squeaked.

Harry turned, all he saw was darkness and a silhouette in the window. The window was knocked out and the figure sat on the edge. "How are you feeling?" Harry know knew the voice, it was Hermione. "They…they sent this." In-between her fingers was a slip of paper. "Dumbledore…he said that either we come and 'talk' things out or else…with him else could mean next to anything. Listen, I'll try to think of something, you just go…Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione's gears began to turn in her head as she saw Harry stare blankly into space, his eyes wide with fear.

No, Harry wasn't listening, to her that is. In his mind there was something far more interesting. Voldemort used Harry's scar to invade his mind.

Harry P.O.V.

The room faded as Harry watched, he seemed to fly straight out of the ceiling and into the dark night sky, encased and surrounded the cold took him. "ANYONE!? HELP?!" Harry cried out, still no answer. Harry sat for what seemed like ages as he flew deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Finally Harry slowed down and slammed down into the ground miles below. His body seemed to bounce and vibrate, but slowly stopped as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. He forced himself to his feat with relative ease, the pain that should be their from his last fight with Voldemort and flying down from the sky with a crash landing was non-existent. "Hello, Harry." A voice called out. Harry knew it all too well. "I heard of your little situation…may I help?"

"Why would you want to help me, Voldemort?" Harry sneered and reached for his wand.

"Fool, this is the landscape of our minds, here we have nothing other then each other, no wands or weapons. As for your question, there are two answers, we have a mutual enemy. Dumbledore of course, but I would think that you would want to hear the rest. Now why don't we relax." Voldemort then closed his eyes as two chairs came out of the ground, Harry reluctantly took a seat. "As you may know, we have both been changed by that man Dumbledore, and to tell the truth it is not exactly a good thing he did to us. He left you parentless."

"No!" Harry roared with outrage. "You did that! YOU SNAKE!"

Voldemort sighed. "Isn't that a little convenient?" Voldemort questioned. "You look for answers to questions that you don't have. If there was a prophecy between us I wouldn't have gone off to attack you, I would have let a subordinate do it. I am a smart man, Mr. Potter, despite what others think I review every situation and every scenario. That is what sets us apart, you don't really think about any of the consequences." Voldemort then raised his head and looked Harry in the eyes. "Would I have risked killing you if I knew that we were equals?"

"You knew that?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but that is a different prophecy. It states that one will be dark, the other light. One without the other is chaos, with chaos comes insanity. While they will clash, neither can kill the other, for neither will live without the other." Voldemort said.

"Wait." Harry began. "If one can't live without the other, then why did you try to kill me during my fourth and fifth year and a few days ago? It really doesn't make sense."

"That is…complicated." Voldemort said. "First, part was the prophecy, we will fight but balance each other out. We are equals, and in a way we need each other. Harry James Potter is your name…but how much do you know about yourself other then that?" Voldemort noticed the confusion. "Let me rephrase it, how much do you know about your own memories? Are they your own? Or have they been tampered with like mine?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Tom?" Harry asked.

"Have you put nothing together? Please, god don't tell me I was this ignorant when I was his age. Listen and listen well, Dumbledore is good at playing with your mind and especially memory charms. What he did to you was very odd. When you were a child, he came to your parents saying that you and I are destined to fight, which is half true. And your parent thinking that I am evil said no. This angered Dumbledore, what he did was bad, he killed your parents and posed as me. He then altered your memory so that you would think that I caste the killing curse on you and gave you that scar. So that means you would start out hating me and probably would think about even attacking me if you had the chance."

"Ok, three things, first why would he do that? If he did then how are we bonded? Two, you are evil. Three, what about all of the school things? All these things that center around you."

"First thing first, it was a false memory, I had nothing to do with you. With our bond the scar developed when you were four. Remember your imaginary friends, who you could swear talk to you? Well, I was dead. Dumbledore killed me after I made the horocruxes, I only have four, the ring of Gaunt, my diary which you destroyed fourth year, Nagani and myself. I used Nagani long ago to bring myself back. First year what you saw drinking a unicorn blood was Quirell, he then bonded a spirit to the back of his head, my old body's horcrux, so in essence it was me but it acted differently, it didn't have all of it's soul. When I came back forth year the first thing that we did was fight due to the prophecy."

"As to why Dumbledore would bother to do this I do not know. I was hoping that the prophecy would shed some light on that."

"Alright." Harry stated, so far it made sense, but there were still other questions. "What about you showing up in my fifth year? What exactly were you trying to do?"

"We were trying to get the prophecy." Voldemort stated. "We wanted to know what it was. All I know was that it was about you, so to a certain extent it deals with me. Also what I said earlier, I was hoping that it could shed some light as to why Dumbledore would do this."

"I still have a lot more to ask you…but right now I want to know something. Why did you bother to drag me here? I doubt it was just to tell me of that prophecy?"

"Easy. I want to form an alliance. As the prophecy states, we balance each other out. I could be wrong but I would be darkness and you would be light. I asked before, but do you need my help?" Voldemort smiled cockily as he extended his offer.

"Hmm…I am going up against one of the strongest wizards and his allies. As far as I know he has my parents, Remus, Sirius, Bellatrix and Narcissa and possibly Iris and Ginny with them. So it's me and my friend Hermione against what…20 of the stronger wizards and Dumbledore…OF FUCKING COURSE!" Harry roared out. 'I'm not too excited about this whole thing…but I don't see another way.'

"By the way…" Voldemort began "You won't be alone with her. I'll be there with a few allies and the pink one is with you now as is your Aunt and the young Malfloy. I will meet you in Godric's Hollow in a few minuets, I just need to gather a few more good fighters."

Back to Hermione

"HARRY!" She screeched, he stood as still as a board.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Petunia stated without any emotion showing on her face. "He did this a lot when he was younger…from my studies he is communicating with someone…like in empathy or legemency."

Draco sighed and lounged on the couch at Godric's Hollow. "This is so weird. Why does Potter make everything so much more difficult then it has to be? Let's try to think this through, Dumbledore the second strongest wizard has Potter's parents, the female Weasley, my mom and aunt, and my girlfriend. He took them to lure us to him and take us all out by one method or another…how are we going to find them and fix them? WAKE UP, POTTER, AND HELP!"

"No need to scream." Harry said lazily as his he blinked. "Hello, lot. I'm back."

"You left?" Tonks asked with a goofy smile.

"Yep…called for help. Is it safe to assume that we are in Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded as he took his seat. "Alright. Backup will be here in a few moments…please, don't jump to conclusions though."

"What did you do?" Draco asked in a slightly humored tone. "Whenever someone says something like that then some crazy things are going to go down."

"Well, nothing crazier then us planning to storm the Burrow." Tonks said waving it off. "I mean…outnumbered, out gunned, slim chance of victory and almost assured death…what is crazier then trying to do a mission like this?"

"Him!!!" Hermione shrieked, her voice rasp.

"POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"HARRY, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"

"Master? Why are we here?"

"Yes master. I thought we were going to kill the Potter brat. Why did you order us to halt?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hissed. Both sides fell silent, neither reaching for their wands. "We are here to offer assistance."

"Draco, what are you doing with that brat? Where is your mother?" Lucius hissed behind his mask.

"This has nothing to do with you, father." Draco shot back. "My life is mine. You have no influence here, father. Harry. I want to know what is going on right this instance."

"I think that it would be best to tell both of our parties what is going on don't you agree, Harry?" Voldemort questioned. Harry nodded and sent his side into the kitchen, Voldemort stayed in the living room. Both sides explained what was happening to each of their parties. Everyone was surprised with Harry's thoroughness when it came to interrogating.

"Do you think that we can trust him?" Petunia questioned. "I mean this does sound a little convenient, and if he is balanced out by you, why didn't he inform you before all of this started? Why not contact you at an earlier time?"

"I think that I know." Tonks piped in. "The wards on your home. It prevents anyone with bad intentions from coming in to Harry or his mind."

"That does explain why Dumbledore never came to visit." Harry deduced. "I wonder what the prophecy means, the one that I heard. It says that I am bonded to someone, the dark one and I have to kill him or he kill me. Also, I have something that he doesn't know, a kind of secret power. An ability that he doesn't have or know about."

"That isn't an easy question to answer." Voldemort said in the door way. "In that prophecy it sounds as if it is talking about me, but it can't be…we're bonded as equals, we're unable to kill the other. And if we are equals why can't I kill this individual as well as you? If we are equals then we should be able to fight the same people and come up with the same results. And this so called secret power I should be able to use it as well."

"No offense meant, Harry; but I am better then you. In terms of experience. Raw power we're equals, but if you were to face this so called dark one then why wouldn't I be able to beat him? Why only you?"

"Destiny, fate, whatever you would like to call it sided with Harry and not you. Perhaps, you do have a leg up in experience; but Harry has this power. So you two are balanced and equals, you just don't have the same powers as the other. That is why you can't defeat the dark one." Petunia concluded. "Look, as confusing as this is; why don't we focus on the more impending mater, like saving everyone that has been captured."

"That isn't as simple as you make it sound," Hermione started with a sad tone. "They have been increasing security their incase of an assault. It would be a safe haven for the Order and Dumbledore should Voldemort somehow overpower the entire wizarding world and meet no resistance or win. He has placed many traps on the front lawn."

"Then you could be our guide Hermione." Tonks said slamming her fist into her hand. "Guide us safely then we could finish fighting off the Order, save everyone then go home for some rest."

"Not that easy." Draco stated. "Hermione may be able to guide us through some of it safely but Dumbledore would count on it and adjust. When we start out we will be guided safely and our moral will rise. As we go farther it will become less and less safe as we start to set off more traps. He would want to lure us in a false sense of security."

"He didn't count on a few things though." Voldemort said confidently. "Me. I apologize, Harry; but the others refuse to help you. So I dismissed them. Don't worry I cleaned up the mess."

"You killed the people that you were with because they didn't want to help me?" Harry asked slightly mortified.

"No, of course not, Harry. I merely let them go and do what they want. Of course I left the scar on their arms just to torcher them when I wish to gather my faithful." To Harry, Tom's tactics were nothing new. All it did was inspire fear and loyalty to his cause.

"Hmm." Harry replied. He shut his eyes and concentrated all of his magic. It flowed to his eyes without him putting in much effort. He smiled as he felt his eyes change, slowly they pulsed and grew slightly. When he reopened them he noticed that his friends looked far different, he could see their magical energy as it went through their bodies.

They gasped as his eyes went red, three dots in his eyes circled around and around, showing him more of the room even the wards that were outside and on the house. "He didn't count on my blood magic either." Harry said confidently. He then disclosed his plan to everyone. "Does everyone understand what we are doing?"

They all nodded their heads. "No matter what you see or hear, you do not stray from your goals. Leave the fighting to Tom, Tonks and Petunia. Hermione, Draco and I are to go in and try to take back Ginny, my parents, Iris and my lovers."

"They're my aunt and mum, perv. Tone it down." Draco snapped.

"Don't interrupt, Dracy poo." Harry cooed in an all too sweat voice.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Draco roared.

"That's you name isn't it?" Harry questioned. "I heard Iris call you it all the time. Now stop interrupting. As for the traps, my eyes should be able to detect them, or at least that is what my dad says." Harry smiled as everyone fell silent and opened their ears.  



	16. Chapter 16

Understand Darkwave didn't stop updating it has just been on the back burner but I'm trying to get back to it, if anyone is curious as to how long an update will take I dunno to tell the truth, I have a lot of stuff going on, I'm a marine now and have to train but I will update, I'm buying a labtop within the month and for now I'll update on the shared computers here so please be patient.

If you want to know more leave a review I'll hand out some spoilers and tell why I have been busy, if you're intrested I may need a new beta person, I can't contact my old one, they must have changed emails


	17. The plan

Does everyone understand their part?" Harry asked. What they were doing was almost childishly simple. It was a rescue mission, they were going against some of the most gifted wizards and witches of their time, and with him he had himself, Hermione, Tonks, Draco, Voldemort and his aunt Nia.

"It is simple; you and I are going to provide a distraction." Draco let out a heavy sigh. "We all decided that it would be best if Voldemort stayed back and only came out should spells be slung, they would no doubt have Dumbledore waiting for us so bringing him out immediately would start one mass confrontation. Tonks is going to enter and search for my mum and aunt; I doubt they would keep everyone in one place. Gran...Hermione is going to secure a safe route out of the grounds and guide as many as she can swiftly through all that mess." Draco walked over and picked up a note that the order left behind. "I don't like the place we have to go to though Harry...it's far too convenient."

At the burrow

"One...two...THREE!" James shouted, both him and Sirius bounced off the doors shields and landed on the ground with a small thump. "Put your body into it black!" James shouted out of frustration. It was the hundredth time today that they attacked the door and still the shields held.

"I am! YOU'RE JUST WEAK JAMES!" Sirius fired back.

Ginny turned away from the display with mild amusement. She stared out a small window praying someone anyone would come to save them, hell she would take Pansy Parkinson dressed in a bikini and kiss her for saving them all. 'God I'm getting desperate.' Ginny thought with a grim chuckle.

Lily came and sat next to Ginny. "We would have no problems with escape if we could just get that damned door open." Ginny turned to Lily and flashed her a plastic smile. "Now I may not have been a mother for more than a year but I can tell something's wrong when I get a smile like that." Lily's eyes showed genuine concern, something Ginny hadn't seen in quite some time.

"I wish2 0that I was a man." Ginny stated flatly.

Lily couldn't hold in her laughter. "Why? They smell, they're always thinking about sex, they can be crude. And even if you were a man you wouldn't be able to help those two dolts break down that door." Right as she said dolts the pair charged again and slammed back into the shield. This time they were thrown off far more violently and crashed through a make shift dining table that everyone managed to put together. "I swear to god those two are going to make my head explode." Lily whined massaging her temples attempting to relive her headache.

"True...but that's not it...and men are sweet gentle and even caring sometimes." Ginny rebutted. Remus smiled and walked over to James and Sirius to see what he could do to get the pair to calm down.

"That's not it then?" Lily asked, she stared at Ginny with a thoughtful expression, slowly it dawned on her, she had only seen Ginny a few moments before they were attacked but she showed up with another young lady, and while Lily thought nothing of it at the time the pair were holding hands. "Then it must be about that other young woman that you came with." Lily smiled when she saw Ginny blush. "I didn't really know at first but...oh well so what exactly is the problem between the two of you?"

"It's just...well if I was a man I would be able to marry Hermione, but since I am a girl I have to marry someone like Harry who would provide enough money for me and my family to be out of this poverish way of life." Ginny let out a sigh. "I am their only daughter, the man that I would marry would have to pay a fortune for my family to give me to him, now if I were to marry a woman we would go against the laws and there wouldn't be an exchange of money...it's all of these stupid rules." Ginny's face turned sour. "And now because of all this stupid bullshit I'm a blood traitor for falling for another woman and not a rich man."

"If you wanna get technical you're family was already blood traitors." Lily stated, Ginny turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh...the gay thing?" Lily cupped Ginny's face and smiled. "I didn't think that would bother you...huh well I was reading a magazine and there is a part of the human brain called the medulla oblongata it controls quite a bit of our emotions. However it also controls our sexual interest whether it is men or women. What I am saying is god made you the way you are and you didn't have a say in it, god made you perfect Ginerva, and there isn't a thing wrong with you...now if you're family has a problem with this, then I guess you're just going to have to come live with us in Harry's manor."

Ginny smiled and hugged Lily. "Why can't my mum be a bit more open like you?"

"It is just how we were raised honey; she and I have different beliefs and backgrounds, if she came up in a...I SWEAR TO GOD!" Lily screamed. Remus had gotten involved with their insane plan; he now held the broken leg of the table and was swinging wildly at the door.

"It isn't working James." Remus said in defeat, he dropped the chair leg that he was swinging wildly at the door and surrendered.

"Why did it have to be my husband that came up with the idea to beat the door to death?" Lily asked rubbing the bridge of her nose with her two fingers.

Ginny smiled walked to a bed in the back there laid Iris. This place was no place for her to recuperate properly, the walls were made of cement blocks allowing the cold in at night, the floor was covered with possibly 8 lairs of dust and there were cobwebs everywhere, with no cleaning supplies they could do very little.

Worse was she looked no better. Her family did very little to tend to her wounds, she was still covered in bruises from whatever event that took place, she refused to speak of it. Her bones needed mending. Truth was Ginny thought it to be very clever. If they did manage to sneak out they would not want to leave the young women behind to rot here in the cellar, but her state would cause them to slow their getaway, in the end it was just a failsafe to keep them where they were until they managed to get their hands on Harry. Harry, her young hero would come for them, he always seemed to have this profound sense of what is right and wrong so yes he would come, but Ginny doubted he would come without some type of plan, Draco and Tonks wouldn't let him charge so recklessly and Hermione would make sure that the plan had some chance of success.

She used to have a huge crush on Harry. Just the sight of him and his piercing green eyes or his unruly black hair made her tremble with anticipation. The feelings only took a deeper root after second year when he managed to save her from the chamber of secrets, never before had she seen such courage in a boy; truly he would grow into a strong, brave and handsome man. She couldn't deny it, a part of her still loved the way he made her feel with a simple look, smile or touch, but she was happy and with Hermione.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, none of that mattered now, what mattered was the crappy situation on hands, the boys were attacking the door, Harry was charging into a trap and Iris was almost constantly in a state of pain. Doing what they could to make her comfortable they put extra sheets and blankets on the bed and a small nightstand next to it as well as a chair so they could feed her.

Ginny took a seat next to the young woman and picked up a plate of food. Ron would come down every now and then with his mother in toe. They would bring food and water, the food was delicious but the way they were treated, often Ron would come down with Dean and Seamus, all three drunk and taunt sometime attack the small group. While there were more than three on Ginny's side, Dean Seamus and Ron had magic, there was little that could be done to stop them.

It didn't matter though; they didn't make a move on Iris, just her, sometimes James or Sirius. For the most part they left Lily and Remus alone. Lily because she was a beauty beyond compare and Remus because he use to be their professor, not to mention they were probably afraid of the fact that he could bite them.

She brushed some of the brown hair away from her face, she was still bruised and her entire upper body was wrapped in bandages, her jeans had faint stains of blood on them, whatever had happened to her had been bad. Ginny snatched a fork and attempted to20feed her, Iris sat up and pushed the plate back. The two looked at one another, their faces brimmed with determination. "They'll be here soon…If I eat then I'll slow everyone down even more."

Ginny sighed in defeat and placed the plate back on the night stand, it was starting to get dark as the sun was setting. It was then that she noticed it…there were two long casted shadows, one from a young man with platinum blonde hair combed neatly side to side, the other from a man with jet black hair that shot out in every direction. They were coming directly to the house.

Back with Harry

"This is so stupid…how'd you talk me into this?" Draco asked. They were on the outer edge of the forest that bordered the burrow. "I mean can't we provide a better distraction?"

"Sometimes the simplest are the best ideas." Hermione offered. "They won't want to risk hurting Harry, so they're going to try to talk it all out. As long as you manage to keep them talking we can get everyone out without a single spell being fired off. I know the escape route as does Tonks. Ginny said that they had prepared the basement for them, which is the first place that we are going to go. And V-Voldemort is going to stay back with our escape plan." Everyone looked back and saw Voldemort staring intently at a remote control for an rc car. The twins wanted to help Harry but couldn't betray their family in such a manner, so they made the cars. When the red button was pressed a thick black smelly smog would appear and act as a cloak, it would block the view of the people that intended to hurt you but for you it was a thin white smoke that smelt like lilacs.

Harry smiled at Tonks and Hermione as they both took off around the edge of the forest, Draco sighed as he and Harry walked straight through the front lawn. "Potter, I don't doubt your heart or want to help but there has to be a better way… I have no doubt that they have some of the most skilled wizards and witches of our time in there just waiting for us to come to them."

"Would you stop worrying?" Harry aske d. "Sure they could stun me but they'll want my trust or at least me to come back by my own choice. They will stun me only as a last ditch effort to get their weapon back."

"Yeah but who are you a weapon against?" Draco asked curiously. "You and Voldemort can't live without each other and you can't kill him, vice versa. So who ever the first prophecy said is after you….they're still out their biding their time. What I'm saying is we need to find whoever it is and finish them…if we don't then they will wait for just the right moment and pounce on you. Hell for all you know it could be Dumbledore the way he is always trying to manipulate you."

Harry shook his head, sure Dumbledore could be stupid, only focusing in on the bigger picture but he had no real reason to kill Harry, whoever gave him this scar was the one that he had to kill, and whoever that person was they were out there…waiting for him to make a move. Still Dumbledore had to have some kind of clue as to who gave him the scar, some idea of the individual who had killed his parents.

Harry groaned, he had a headache from all the questions that were now going through his mind. "Shall we get their attention?" Draco asked pulling out his wand and firing a cutting curse at the home; it hit the shield and resounded with a large boom.

Back in the basement

James heard the explosion as Sirius and Remus leapt onto a table to get a better look at the commotion. "IT'S HARRY!" They both screamed in shock. Lily and James got up from their seats and pulled the other two back to get a better view. "That old fart is messing with my son!" James stated in outrage slamming his fists against the window, the shield on the window knocked him off the table and sent him tumbling into Remus and Sirius who were right behind the table.

"If he came to save us by himself then he takes after you." Lily stated. Ginny climbed up beside her to get a better view. "What could he be thinking? It's him and Draco going against some of the best and brightest…what's his plan?" Lily wondered out loud.

"That's his plan." Ginny responded with a bright smile. Everyone looked to the window right next to the door and found Tonks and Hermione right outside, bickering over how to open the window, by taking off the shield as Hermione wanted or putting a boot through it like Tonks wanted. In the end Tonks won, She kicked the window clear off the hinges, she knew that the shield only went one way, it kept the people from getting out, but not back in. "Wotcher…we're here to save you!"

"They know that." Hermione said sharply.

"Tell me dear niece." Sirius began in a low tone. "Whose brilliant idea was this?"

"It's Harry's….took us a whole five minutes to come up with this slice of genius." Tonks answered with a cheeky grin. Remus laughed and pointed at James saying 'That is defiantly your gene pool at work!' "Where are my aunties at?"

"The attic, everyone took special care to separate them." Ginny said calmly and coolly. The three boys moved and picked up Iris, she cried in pain as they lifted her into the air, out of shock they immediately dropped her back down on to the bed. Lily walked straight up to her husband and smacked him for being foolish, Tonks moved forward and used her wand, mending all of the broken bones to the best of her abilities, Iris was able to stand and limp but not walk, let alone run. Hermione gasped when she saw her condition, even after Tonks finished her work she still looked like a walking bruise.

Shakily she stood and threw on a tee shirt. Tonks frowned; she couldn't do another thing to help Iris. Sighing she removed the shield on the door. "Accio Ginny's wand." Tonks stated catching her friend's wand she handed it to the young redhead. Silently she crept up the stairs; she had to make it to the attic. She smiled inwardly, everyone was crowded around the window staring at Dumbledore and Harry, Dumbledore was doing his best to keep his temper in check as Harry berated and yelled at him in a furry. She crept pass and straight up the stairs.

0 D

"What are you doing?" A voice asked in a low whisper. Tonks turned around with her wand out but Mr. Weasley already caught her arm and twisted it so she would drop her wand. "If the others see you then you're as good as done Tonks!"

"I'm not leaving without Bellatrix or Narcissa." She stated with fire in her eyes. Mr. Weasley si ghed and moved away, behind him were the two young women, they sported some bruises but had their wands.

"It wasn't right…take them and get out. But first stun me…that way the order doesn't get suspicious and obliviate me so when Dumbledore tries to get in my memory he won't find anything." Mr. Weasley instructed.

"Why are you doing this? Did you curse him?" Tonks asked

"No, I just got them their wands and I want them out. The order did some ghastly things to them…I want no part of it." Mr. Weasley countered. "I promised Harry I would help him anyway that I can and since he is here he came for them just like Dumbledore thought…now get out of here!"

Bellatrix nodded and pointed her wand, in a minuet he was obliviated and stunned on the ground. Tonks went into Ginny's room and climbed out the window. Just in the knick of time too, she heard the twin's RC car bomb go off. In the distance she could see Harry and Draco running into the cover of the forest, the entire time Draco screaming "I'm going to kill you Potter!"

Tom Harry and Draco did their parts, now she had to do hers and get her aunts to the meeting point. They ran a path down into the forest as they came up on a small group. Ginny and Hermione were standing point guard, as they2 0were the only ones that had their wands. "IF HARRY DID THAT THEN HE REALLY IS MY SPAWN!" James declared proudly.

"Yes of course honey we know now so please shut up." Lily stated. She sat on a stump and her chin rested on her hand. She was proud of Harry, he was brave, valiant but he lacked something, intelligence, anyone here could tell one of two things, the order let them get away or they were just incompetent, Harry should have thought things over far more than he did.

Everyone began to pair up for aparations. "Come here hot stuff." Tonks said playfully. Lily smiled and got up just to see Sirius acting up again.

"Anything for you angel!" he replied jumping in her arms.

"Not you goofy!" Tonks sighed and dropped him promptly on his behind. She smiled at Lily as She and Sirius apperated away.

Lily paired up with her old friend Narcissa, Bellatrix took James and Hermione took Remus. All that was left was Ginny and Iris. Iris groaned with discomfort as she rose from her seat. "I told you." She began wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist and seizing her wand. "Those two have either too big of a heart…or are just too thickheaded to cut their losses. Ginny smiled as they apperated back to Potter manor.

Sorry, computers are a bitch to get on here and I am a slow typer. Anyway I have ahd a rough week, it would be nice to get a review!


End file.
